MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Todo comenzo como una apuesta, con solo un par de horas para cumplir con su parte,pero... las cosas cambiaran por completo cuando descubra que para el es mas que una simple apuesta. LuNa. COMPLETE! ll arreglado link del capítulo 5 ll
1. STAGE01: LAS HORAS

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.01: LAS HORAS+**

Por enecima vez,el mar rompio en su cara.

Siquiera se movio.

Se quedo ahí donde estaba,siendo empapado de pies a cabeza por esas aguas.

Si,hasta el mar debia de estar molesto con el.

No lo culpaba,después de todo,estaba actuando como idiota y mas de lo normal.

Volteo hacia cubierta despacio,temia encontrarla alli.

Por suerte y se habia ido a sus cosas,podria estar tranquilo hasta después del almuerzo.

Pero…

Para eso faltaba mucho.

Se comenzo a desesperar,que haria hasta pudiese a la cocina ir?

Habia estado toda la mañana en ese lugar sin siquiera moverse y la verdad le picaba el hambre por no haber desayunado.

La cosa es que no podia dar palabra con esa chica,siquiera podia mirarla a la cara…

Le tenia miedo.

Pero no un miedo normal,uno de esos miedos cuando sabes haz metido la pata y que no la podras sacar jamas.

Ese miedo lo invadia y no podia hacer nada para ya no fuese asi.

Suspiro decepcionado,de veras y sentia pena de si.

Como podia caer tan bajo?

No habia sido su culpa después de todo,el narizotas como camarada tenia habia tenido esa "brillante idea".

Pero…el la habia hecho.

Ahí estaba el problema,el la habia hecho.

Era una estupida apuesta,pero le estaba costando la cabeza.

Tenia menos de 48 horas para remediar las cosas o podia darse por muerto.

De echo,lo hizo desde el momento supo debia de regresar lo que le habian dado.

Por que era tan difícil?

Facil,nunca habia dado uno.

Y regresarlo,era lo mismo que darlo,en su diccionario.

Seria mucho mas sencillo si estubiera en carne de otro,pero…

Estando en la suya propia,que podia hacer?

Habia estado pensando en ello todo el dia y que resultado tenia?

Ninguno.

**-Esto no podria estar peor…-el pesimismo lo inundo**

**-Con que aquí estabas…-**

**-Eh?-salto al reconocer esa voz-No puede ser…-dijo para sus adentros-Nami…-solto como si le diese gusto verla-Que gusto verte…-mintio con una gran sonrisa-Que sucede?-**

**-Es hora de almorzar…-le informo-Sanji-kun me mando a buscarte…-**

**-Lo sabia…-por poco y no lloro-Como podria venir por mi?-de veras y le dolia valerle tan poco**

**-Por que esa cara?-noto lo mal que estaba-Te sucede algo malo?-**

**-Para nada…-la engaño-Estoy bien…-afirmo-No te preocupes…-**

**-Si tu lo dices…-la convenció mas rapido de lo que esperaba-Vienes?-**

**-Eh?-no esperaba eso de ella**

**-Vas a venir a almorzar,cierto?-le hablo a su estomago**

**-Si…-asistio-En un rato ire…-le volvio a mentir**

**-Quieres te espere o vas solo?-le propuso su compania**

**-Esperarias por mi??-le brillaron los ojos de solo oirlo**

**-Por supuesto…-sonrio bonita-Eres el capitan,recuerdas?-volvio a gestarle asi**

**-Lo sabia…-se derrumbo de nuevo-Para Nami tan solo soy el capitan de esta barca…-cayo mas bajo de lo que creia-Jamas sere mas que eso…-**

**-Luffy?-le llamo en signos**

**-Que?-ya ni animos tenia**

**-Te encuentras bien?-"acaso le importaba?"**

**-Si…-repitio-Nunca he estado mejor…-**

**-Es por lo que sucedió anoche,cierto?-dedujo inteligente**

**-Dijiste tenia 48 horas para regresartelo…-ni queria acordarse de eso-Pero,es muy poco tiempo para mi…-**

**-Necesitas mas?-como daba en el blanco**

**-Tan solo un poco…-respondio bajo**

**-Esta bien…-le fue positiva**

**-Eh?-estaba mas que sorprendido**

**-Tienes 72 horas a partir de este momento…-le notifico-Esta bien asi?-**

**-Mas que bien!-le volvio el alma al cuerpo-Muchas gracias!-**

**-No hay de que…-verlo feliz parecia poderle-Lo que sea para no se te quite esa sonrisa de la cara,capitan…-**

**-Eh?-le dejo tildado**

**-Por si no lo sabias,te ves lindo cuando sonries…-se le confeso en pocas palabras**

**-Nami…-"de veras y le habia dicho eso?"**

**-Vamos…-le tomo del brazo ligera-Es hora de almorzar**

No dijo nada mas y se dejo llevar.

De veras y Nami le habia dicho eso?

Con mas razon tenia que esforzarse en cumplir con su palabra.

Tenia 72 horas a su favor para cumplir con su promesa y para dejar de lado esa apuesta.

Yo!

Como les va??

Como dije,aquí mi fic

Spero y les haya gustado el comienzo

De que apuesta habla Luffy?

A pos,eso lo sabran al rato

Mientras tanto,aquí el primer capi de los 1.000 q tendra para cumplir el titulo

Spero y les guste mi nuevo LuNa

Se agradeceran reviews!

LuffyxNami

LuNa FAN FOR EVER!!


	2. STAGE02: EL ALMUERZO

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.02: EL ALMUERZO+**

Lejos de esa platica,una palabra lo inundaba.

**COMIDA.**

Los ojos le brillaban frente al enorme plato Sanji le habia dado y no sabia por donde comenzar con sus bocados.

Estaba tan emocionado,nada podia arruinar su momento de gloria.

Salvo una cosa…

_**-Tienes 72 horas a partir de este momento…-**_

Rayos.Tan solo 72 horas?

Aunque cuando Nami se lo dijo,se habia puesto mas que feliz;ahora que lo evaluaba…

72 horas era muy poco tiempo,para el.

No sabia que hacer primero.

Pese a que habia puesto atención en cada uno de sus movimientos,tenia la sensación de que fallaria en el intento.

Después de todo,jamas habia dado uno.

Quien le habia mandado a hacer caso a las palabras de Usopp?

Nadie.El habia caido en la trampa solito.

Si,muy a su pesar,tenia que admitirlo.

**AUN ERA UN NIÑO.**

Y facil de engañar.

Mira que venir a rabiarse por semejante tonteria.

Esta bien,tenia 17 años,era logico y al menos uno tuviera en su cuenta;pero…

Por su mente pasaban otro tipo de cosas.

Después de todo,era un pirata.

No tenia tiempo para pensar en chicas y mucho menos en…

**CITAS.**

De solo escuchar esa palabra,temblaba.

Jamas habia tenido una y como era tan torpe,si la tuviera seguramente la estropearia.

Los animos se le bajaron y estampo su rostro en el plato tenia frente a sus ojos.

No era su dia,definitivamente…

No era su dia.

**-Luffy…-la oyo llamarle**

**-Que?-no tenia ganas de hablar **

**-Tienes sueño?-solto sin prisa**

Lo que faltaba.

En vez preguntarle si estaba bien,dedujo y tenia sueño.

Definitivamente…

**LE GUSTABA UNA CHICA ASI?**

Si.Para su desgracia,que ya era demasiada,le gustaba Nami.

Aunque no lo admitiera,mas de la mitad del dia,pensaba en ella.

Porque de veras y llamaba su atención.Era completamente opuesta a el y quizas era eso lo que mas le podia.

Porque queria entenderla y tratar de llegarle,aunque siempre tenia la oportunidad,la echaba a perder.

Y eso era raro,porque esa pelinaranja se esmeraba en estar a su lado y pasarla bien aun cuando eso no se podia.

Habia aprendido a respetarlo,a quererlo…

Y como que eso confundia al joven Mugiwara.

Se habia desviado de su sueño y no sabia que hacer.

Porque ella lo llenaba todo y lo llenaba mal.

Y era un problema.

Como capitan de su tripulacion,no tenia permitido tener ese tipo de relacion con ninguno de los de a bordo;pero…

Como era tan idiota,lo habia pasado por alto.

Habia metido la pata,otra vez.

Que mas?Que mas le podia pasar en su hora favorita del dia?Que mas?

**-No piensas comer?-le pregunto-Sanji-kun lo preparo especialmente para ti…-**

**-No tengo hambre…-respondio bajo**

**-No tienes hambre?-se sorprendio-Estas enfermo?-resolvio-Tienes fiebre?-**

**-Eh?-apenas y pudo alzar la vista**

En eso,el corazon se le detuvo.

Nami le habia tomado del rostro con sus manos para asegurarse su temperatura estaba bien y el…

Vagaba entre las nubes de sentirla tan cerca.

No tendria otra oportunidad como esa,tenia…tenia…!

**-No…-solto con su tacto en la frente-Estas bien…-sonrio tranquila**

Tras esa respuesta,la chance se le fue de las manos.

Genial.

Una vez mas,habia fallado.Ahora que haria?Como se las arreglaria para estarle asi de cerca en otra oportunidad?

Tendria que ingeniarselas y para eso,era malo.

Sintio ese contacto lejos y bajo la mirada.

No tenia animos para comer a esas horas.Mejor y se iba.

Y asi lo hizo.Sin palabra que darle a los demas,dejo la mesa y la cocina.

Para pensar.Pensar en como hacer de esas 72 horas,algo util.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA TARDE**

Yo!

Como les va??

Hasta que subo capi de este fic xd

Ando inspirada y como que lo tenia ahí tirado,asi que he decidido continuarlo

Porque es un LuNa y yo a esta pareja,la amo

Asi que,aquí me tienen,continuandolo para todos ustedes jjje

Grax por las reviews

Apenas y son 2,pero tengo la esperanza y sean mas con el correr del tiempo

Asi que,aquí seguire,para traerselo en pequeñas aktualizaciones

Gomen por tardar tanto u.u

Es que pase lista hace semanas y preferi terminar los que estaban al borde

Ahora solo me quedan 9 fics de ONE PIECE

Paso lista :

**-I AM ONE OF THEM – Luffy x Pellona(leve Luffy x Nami)**

**-RESPECT! – Nami x Luffy(leve Luffy x Robin)**

**-MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE – Luffy x Nami**

**-FINAL FUN-BOY – Nami x Luffy(leve Zoro x Robin)**

**-PIECE OF ME – Nami x Luffy(esta a mano)**

**-MIRAI – Franky x Luffy x Nami(esta a mano)**

**-DEAD BEAT – Brook x Luffy x Nami(esta a mano)**

**-JUST THE GIRL – Luffy x Nami(leve Ace x Nojiko,esta a mano)**

**-FIND OUT – Luffy x Nami(leve Luffy x Pellona,esta a mano)**

Y…

Creo ninguno mas xd

Es que he ido terminandolos y por ahí alguno se me perdio

Spero y nop

Spero y se pasen por los que stan aquí

Sin mas…

Hasta la proxima xd

**CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR**


	3. STAGE03: LA TARDE

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.03: LA TARDE+**

El sol bajo a sus pies,estaba llegando el atardecer.

El dia se habia pasado rapido y no lo habia notado.

El almuerzo habia sido un completo desastre.

Demasiado para su gusto.

Habia actuado mas idiota que de costumbre y eso le costaria.

Quizas mucho.

Las puertas se abrian y se cerraban a sus espaldas y siquiera volteaba.

Para que?No lo habian llamado en todo el dia,no lo necesitaban.

Era el capitan de la tripulacion,pero…

**-Luffy…-bueno,parecia y estaba equivocado**

**-Que?-ya se le habia hecho costumbre decir eso**

**-Te sucede algo malo?-por fin y se habia dado cuenta**

**-Hice el ridiculo en el almuerzo…-le informo-Te parece poco?-la miro por encima del hombro**

**-Desde cuando te importa si lo haces o no?-se sento a su lado**

**-Desde hoy…-clavo los ojos en sus pies**

**-Luffy…-toco su hombro dulce-No tienes que angustiarte por eso…-**

**-Tu crees?-volteo chiquito**

**-Si…-sonrio linda-Ademas…-hizo una pequeña pausa-No serias tu si no lo hicieras…-**

**-Tienes razon…-por alguna razon,se sentia mejor**

**-Como te sientes ahora?-pregunto al verle de buenos animos**

**-Un poquito mejor…-mintio**

**-En ese caso…-volvio a ponerse de pie-Quieres venir conmigo?-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Quiero y me ayudes en algo…-lo invito amable-Vienes?-tendio su mano sin perder el tiempo**

**-Seguro…-**

En segundos,un lazo creo con la suya y el universo se detuvo para consumar el acto.

Por primera vez,Nami habia tomado su mano sin arrastrarlo.

Sin dudas,era un avance.Un avance que lo hacia muy feliz.

Si permanecia con ella,seguramente encontraria la oportunidad de cumplir con su palabra y esas 72 horas no serian necesarias.Tan solo tenia que abrirse paso y…

Si,si.Sonaba facil cuando lo decias,pero…

Llegado el momento,que haria?De veras y le regresaria lo que debia?O…correria?

La segunda opcion pegaba mejor con el,desde su punto de vista.Pero…

No perdia nada con intentarlo.O si?

De pie,se dejo guiar por su navegante sin saber donde terminarian.La respuesta a esa pregunta,le llego rapido.

Estaban en…

**SU CAMAROTE.**

El corazon se le paro en ese preciso instante.

Que hacia el ahí?Desde cuando tenia derecho de entrar en ese lugar?Desde nunca,claro estaba.

Jamas lo habia pisado solo.Siempre alguno de los demas lo habia acompañado,pero…

Esa vez tendria que hacerlo solo,solo y con esa chica.

Y como que tenia miedo.

Sudaba frio sin dejar de tomarla de la mano y temblaba por dentro de no saber que tanto tramaba trayendolo a su sitio.

Si algo pasaba entre ellos…si algo pasaba entre ellos…!

**-Luffy…-su voz lo desperto**

**-Q-Que?-un "SI?" hubiera sonado mejor**

**-Te sientes bien?-le miro de nueva cuenta**

**-S-Si…-apenas y pudo asistir-Por que?-**

**-Estas temblando…-le informo-Tienes frio?-cosa imposible,estaban en pleno verano**

**-P-Para nada…-nego-Por que lo dices?-intento disimular si nerviosismo**

**-Estas raro…-resolvio-Mejor entremos…-abrio de una la puerta-Quieres?-**

**-S-Si…-**

Si se negaba a esas alturas,quedaria como un idiota.Cosa que ya era.Si lo era aun mas,no se lo perdonaria.

Sin mucho que decir o decidir,entro a su perdicion y espero no meter mas la pata.Porque si lo hacia,podria darse por muerto.Si ya no lo estaba.

Sus pasos comenzaron a dibujarse en el suelo.

Aun podia ver el sol bajo sus pies.No era de noche.

Genial.Siquiera podia usar la cena como excusa para escapar de alguna "mala situación".Ahora si que estaba perdido.

Bajo la cabeza en un santiamén y suspiro rendido.

Por que todas le pasaban a el?

De veras y estaban empeñados en complicarle las cosas.

No podia estar a solas con Nami,temblaba de solo sentirle cerca y el estomago se le cerraba de solo escucharle decir su nombre.

Era su nakama y lo sabia,pero…esos síntomas,eran normales?

Por alguna extraña razon,resolvio y no.Porque con los demas no se sentia asi,siquiera con Zoro.

Algo no estaba bien y vagando en eso,cayo al suelo.

Para cuando abrio los ojos,la pelinaranja estaba sobre si;al borde de…

Una el pulso se le acelero,al recibir aquello de la noche anterior,una vez mas.

**PROMIXO CAPITULO: EL PRIMER PASO.**

Yo!

Aquí el tercero xd

Me jugue e hice dos

Mañana habra mas,si se puede

Hasta aquí se los dejo y les advierto,habra lime en el proximo jjje

No mucho,porque me da cosa meter a Luffy en algo asi;pero…

Lo justo y necesario

Spero y les ste gustando ste fic

Nos vmos!

**CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR**


	4. STAGE04: EL PASO

* * *

Originalmente,este capitulo llevaba el nombre de **"EL PRIMER PASO"**,pero como quedaba muy largo;ha sido reducido a **"EL PASO"**

Espero y les guste!

* * *

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.04: EL PASO+**

Donde estaba?

Apenas y podia respirar de lo incomoda era la situacion.

Tenia los ojos salidos de su orbita,de no poder asimilar que tanto pasaba.

Habia tardado menos de dos segundos en desplomarse,los mismos Nami habia usado a su favor.

Y eso que penso Sanji era el unico con "dobles intenciones" a bordo.Ahora que podia verlo todo con mas claridad,su navegante estaba en la misma lista.

La pregunta era...por que?No le molestaba tenerla consigo,pero...

Era necesario tan de cerca?El corazon por poco no se le salia del pecho de tenerla apegada a su cuerpo y las manos no le respondian,como para poder zafarse.

Estaba atrapado.Por primera vez en su vida,no tenia por donde correr.

Era victima de uno de sus amigos y no podia defenderse.

En eso,descubrio algo.Nami sabia de su punto debil.

Lo que le faltaba.Ahora si que estaba perdido.

Con la suerte echada,el lazo se hizo mas fuerte.

Tanto arriba como abajo.Tenia la piel de gallina,por muchos motivos.

**1-Tenia miedo.**

**2-Estaba mas que nervioso.**

**3-NAMI ESTABA "ABUSANDO DE EL" EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!**

Y lo peor de todo,no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

Momento.Queria?Queria evitarlo?

Hacia un par de minutos habia resuelto que Nami le gustaba,pero no sabia bien por que.Si le gustaba,por que demonios queria zafarse de ella?

La respuesta era facil.No sabia que tanto esa chica era capaz de hacerle estando a solas y por eso,temblaba tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Ademas que tenia frio,porque "la susodicha" se habia encargado de desprenderle la playera sin malgastar el tiempo tenian para estarse asi.Que podia hacer?Tenia dos opciones.

**1-Se quedaba ahí para ver que pasaba.**

**2-Se las arreglaba para detenerla y todo quedaba como si nada.**

En su situacion,la correcta era la segunda.

Pero,estando abajo y no al mando,era un poco complicado optar por ella.

Entonces,que le quedaba?Nada mas que resignarse.

Y eso hizo.Cerro los ojos con fuerza y puso su mente en blanco,esperando pasase lo peor.

En eso,comenzo a tranquilizarse.Parecia ser y Nami habia notado su estado,era mas delicada en esos momentos.

No como al principio que parecia y no podia esperar mas para tenerlo asi "como lo tenia".

El pasar de sus manos por su pecho,era ligero pero...de vez en cuando,era mas lento.

No buscaba maltratarlo.Al contrario,queria y esa situacion fuera de su agrado.

Y su manera de transmitirlo,estaba dandole resultado.

Por alguna extraña razon,Luffy compartia esa necesidad de estarle cerca y sentia debia de hacer algo al respecto.

Pero,se quedaba en el molde por no saber bien que.

Puede y supiera que hacer,solo que no como;por eso...

Mejor y la dejaba a ella.Que tan lejos podia llegar sola?

En eso,suspiro.Buena pregunta.Habia llegado mas abajo de lo que esperaba y demasiado rapido.

Los dedos se le habian clavado en sus pantalones,con la intencion de bajarselos de una y parecia no querian desistir.

Lo que le faltaba.

De veras iba en serio con todo eso?Parecia ser que si,puesto que el lazo habia entre ellos se ahondaba y ahondaba,sin querer terminar.

Y mientras mas adentro iba,menos batalla estaba dandole a esa chica.La llamo "pervertida" en silencio,quedando ligero de ropas sin poder negarse a ello.

Genial.Ahora que le haria?Perdido en esos signos,volvio a abrir los ojos.

**SE HABIA DETENIDO.**

Pero,por que?

**-Nami...-la llamo como pudo-Que sucede?-**

**-Creo y tendremos que dejarlo para despues...-lucia un poco molesta**

**-Para...despues?-no entendia-A que te refieres?-**

**-Sanji-kun...-alcanzo a decir-Esta por entrar...-**

**-Eh??-se incorporo como una pluma ante el abrir repentino de la puerta**

**-NAMI-SWANNN!-definitivamente,no se habia equivocado**

Y ahí,el rubio cocinero.Con los brazos lado a lado,esos ojos enamorados que admiraban a la pelinaranja y ese tono de voz lo sacaba de quicio y habia echado a perder "su momento".

Lo maldijo de pies a cabeza y sudo frio,cuando esos luceros se plantaron en el con "instinto asesino".No tardo ni dos segundos en echarse a correr asi como estaba,al escuchar de su oponente un par de amenazas que,tan solo decian...

**-MALDITO SEAS,LUFFY!!-**

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS PALABRAS.**

* * *

Yo!

Que les parecio este capi??

Tenia pensado un pequeño lemon,pero…tan solo fue un poco de lime xd

Ia saben,lo mejor para el final

Y a ste fic le queda mucho por acabar jjje

Spero reviews!

No s pierdan el proximo xd

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	5. STAGE05: LAS PALABRAS

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.05: LAS PALABRAS+**

Con ese golpe,le llego la noche.

Si. Pese a sus arduos intentos de salir ileso,Sanji le habia alcanzado y mandado a volar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y se las tenia merecidas,por haber ido con Nami sin saber que tanto pretendia.

Eso le pasaba por no preguntar.

Si lo hubiera hecho,la situación seria otra.

Al menos,eso creia.

Volvio a suspirar mirando el cielo.

Que mas podria pasarle por esa tonta apuesta?

Su suerte era mala por ser pirata,pero…

Parecia crecer con el correr de los dias y eso no le gustaba.

Después de todo,era un chico alegre y estaba dejando de serlo por semejante tonteria.

Una tonteria que para el no era como cualquier otra.

**UNA TONTERIA IMPORTANTE.**

Porque pese a no querer admitirlo,estar cerca de esa chica era lo que mas queria;solo que las oportunidades no le favorecian.

**NUNCA.**

Bajo la mirada.

Acaso nunca tendria la posibilidad de decirle como se sentia respecto a ella?Acaso jamas podria decirle…?

**-Luffy…-**

Una vez mas,volvio a oirla.

Sabia estaba ahí,frente a si;pero…

No se quedo en su lugar sin decir se …

**FUE INUTIL.**

Como de costumbre,se sento a su lado y se acurruco en su hombro,respirando tranquila.

El corazon le salto en esos momentos.

Que demonios significaba eso?

Por primera vez,no sabia que hacer.Y mucho menos que decir.

Las cosas habian cambiado entre ellos en ese dia y tratarla de misma manera que antes…

**-Que sucede?-alcanzo a decir-Nami…-**

**-Nada…-respondio sin miedo-Solo he venido a hacerte compania…-**

**-Por que?-en el fondo queria saber de sus motivos**

**-Siento mucho lo de hace unos momentos…-se disculpo**

**-Eh?-en eso,la miro**

**-Se no estabas preparado para ir tan lejos…-como lo conocia-Es solo que…-**

**-Esta bien…-no le dejo terminar**

**-Eh?-**

**-Esta bien asi,Nami…-concluyo sus palabras-No es necesario disculparse…-**

**-Pero,Luffy…-estaba sorprendida por su actitud**

**-Lo dejaremos para después…-respondio sin siquiera pensar-Si?-sonrio como de costumbre**

El silencio fue complice de la muda respuesta de la navegante.

En el fondo,estaba sorprendida por la madurez de ese idiota,pero…

No dijo por callar y ver que pasaba.

Después de todo,quizas y eso era mejor que indagar en lo imposible.

Porque sabia que intentar ver tras de Luffy,era algo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Creia y lo conocia,pero…

La verdad era y no tenia ni la mas palida idea de la persona tenia al lado.

Quizas por eso se preocupaba tanto por el y trataba de estarle al lado las veces podia.

Necesitaba saber de el y el…

**NECESITABA SABER DE ELLA.**

Después de todo,ellos eran…

**-Sera mejor y vayas a descansar…-arrojo al rato-Debo de hacer guardia esta noche…-**

**-Quieres y me quede contigo?-pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-Eh?-**

**-Para no te sientas solo…-se corrigió**

**-Los demas se enteraran de esto…-le informo**

**-No importa…-sonrio bonita**

**-Esta bien…-le correspondio sin mucha vuelta-Puedes quedarte…-no se nego a ella-Pero…-o si?-Prometeme y te iras antes de que amanezca…-**

**-Lo prometo…-**

La sonrisa vio dibujarse en su rostro minutos mas tarde,le aseguro cumpliria con su embargo...

Habia algo raro en como le habia pedido quedarse a su lado.

La manera en que se lo habia dicho,habia sido diferente a otras tantas y como que eso lo tenia medio confundido.

Pero,decirle que no a la persona que mas le valia en esa barca...

Era algo ,en realidad,el estaba...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno, bueno... **aquí arreglado el link del capítulo 5** de la primera parte de esta historia ^^

He revisado los capítulos siguientes a este y pos, no he tenido problemas con ningún otro.

Debo decir que, me llamó la atención que no andara el link de este, porque a mí me anda perfecto; pero... por las dudas, vuelvo a subir el capítulo sin fallas, para que puedan disfrutarlo.

**Cualquier cosa, mi correo está en mi perfil o, si no contactenme por PM, estoy a alerta !**

**MonKey D NaMii**


	6. STAGE06: EL SILENCIO

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.06: EL SILENCIO+**

Las horas pasaban entre sus dedos.

Parecia mentira como habia anochecido de un momento a otro,como asi que ella aun estuviera a su lado.

Eso era lo mas extraño.Pese a que habia dicho y se marcharia temprano,minutos faltaban para el amanecer y aun seguia ahí.

Acurrucada en su hombro,respirando tranquila.

Absorvida por el silencio,sin nada que decir.

Tan solo se habia levantado de su lugar una vez,para ir a su camarote.

Se excuso pequeña diciendo y tenia frio,que iria por una manta y al cabo de un rato,regreso.Con la misma en sus manos.

Supo entonces,no le habia mentido.Aunque,no tenia por que hacerlo.Si queria irse,tan solo tenia que decirlo.

No la amarraria para se quedase.

Despues de todo,quien era el para hacerle ese tipo de cosas?

No la habia obligado a lo acompañase,ella se habia ofrecido solita.La pregunta era,por que?

Eso si que no lo sabia.Tampoco se lo habia preguntado,por miedo de hacerla enfadar.

Y la verdad,hacia rato y se estaba contenta a su lado.

Como que eso lo tenia medio perdido.Puesto que no lo maltrataba.Parecia otra,pero...

Seguia siendo la misma,en el fondo.

Lo mas probable era y estuviese buscando la situacion perfecta para golpearlo.La cual,aun no habia encontrado.

Al menos y le gustaba creer eso.

Sin embargo,la situacion era otra en esos momentos.

La guardia se estaba por acabar y ella,ella...

**AUN ESTABA QUIETECITA EN SU LUGARCITO.**

Que podia hacer?No podia echarla.O si?

Si lo hacia,seguramente se las cobraria.Pero...

Si los demas la encontraban consigo al despertar...

Que les diria?Era malo para las mentiras.Se le notaba en la cara cuando no decia la verdad o se callaba algo,sin contar que para crear excusas,era un desastre.

Si dejaba y permaneciese hasta el desayuno consigo...

**SANJI LE PATEARIA EL TRASERO.**

En eso,un escalofrio lo recorrio.Aun le dolia el ultimo golpe.

Sin dudas,no querria otro mas.O si?

Por supuesto que no.Y mucho menos de ese cocinero.

Era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

Aunque,por como iban las cosas...

Suspiro.Definitivamente,tenia una racha de mala suerte o algo parecido.

Era imposible y todas las gruesas le tocasen a el.

Era pirata,pero...

Tenia que pasarle todo eso?

Volvio a suspirar.Ya no sabia que pensar.

Tan solo queria que el dia pasase.Quizas y el que estaba por venir fuese mejor o...

**AUN PEOR.**

Comenzo a derretirse en su desgracia.

Tenia a Nami a su lado,deberia de estar feliz;pero...

Como estarlo si no sabia como habia llegado a estar con ella?

No era de esos que se lo preguntaban todo,pero...

Cuando se trataba de la navegante,era todo lo contrario.

La pregunta era,por que?

Analizo rapido lo sucedido en los pasados dias y encontro la respuesta.

**NAMI LE GUSTABA.**

Se la habia pasado diciendo eso para si todo el dia,pero...

Bajo la luz de la luna,termino por caerle la ficha.

Lo mas gracioso era que no sabia por que le gustaba y no estaba seguro de demominar lo que sentia por ella como **"GUSTO"**;porque...

**NO SABIA EN REALIDAD QUE SENTIA POR NAMI.**

Y eso era lo peor de todo.Porque por eso no podia dar con ella de la misma manera que antes.

No podia mirarla a los ojos sin temblar,no podia hablarle sin perder el sentido,estaba...

**ESTABA COMENZANDO A ENFERMARSE.**

Que mal.Que haria?

No podia ir a contarle a Chopper,los demas se enterarian.Pero,mantenerlo en secreto...

Que debia hacer?Que debia hacer?!

**-Luffy...-la oyo despues de largo rato**

**-Q-Que sucede?-le miro nervioso**

**-Ya amanecio...-le informo-Ire a descansar...-**

**-De acuerdo...-apenas y pudo entrablar conversacion-Dulces sueños,Nami...-atino al verla de pie**

**-Hasta mas tarde,Luffy...-gesto bonita antes de irse**

Entre sus pasos y la cubierta,de su vista desaparecio.

Y su corazon,se tranquilizo.

Quedaban unas cuantas horas hasta el almuerzo.

Unas cuantas horas que le servirian para resolver su "pequeño problema".O no?

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA NOCHE**

Yo!

Aquí este el otro capitulo que escribi el dia de hoy

La verdad y se esta dificil por el papeleo poder continuarlo,pero...

De a dos se los ire trayendo

Espero y les haya gustado esta entrega jjje

Y...

Espero reviews

Gracias por leer mi pequeño trabajo

Hasta otra!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	7. STAGE07: LA NOCHE

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.07: LA NOCHE+**

Oyo la voz de Sanji al rato y desperto.

Hacia rato y estaba solo.Nami le habia dejado al amanecer,como habia prometido y desde ese entonces,su mente estaba perdida en no sabia que.

Por alguna extraña razon,le pesaba el cuerpo.Era como si no quisiese moverse de su lugar,aunque queriendo hacerlo.

Definitivamente,estaba mas mal de lo que pensaba.

Camino lento y sin animos hasta la cocina y ocupo su lugar,como todas las mañanas.

El unico estaba ahí,ademas del cocinero,era Brook.Cosa que le llamo la atencion.Generalmente,hasta no estaban todos en la mesa;no se aparecia.Pero,esa mañana...

**ESTABA ANTES QUE TODOS.**

Tendio a mirarlo y se sorprendio,al ver sus oyuelos clavados en el.Se estremecio de pies a cabeza.

Tenia la maldita impresión de que el esqueleto sabia algo respecto a la apuesta con Usopp y que se lo comentaria estando Sanji presente.Lo ultimo que le faltaba era que el rubio supiera que le debia a Nami algo no era dinero.

Se movio un poco en su lugar,dando a interpretar que estaba inquieto;aunque de mucho no le sirvio.

Su nakama seguia observandolo como desde un principio.

En cualquier momento,le diria algo.Pero,algo como que?

**-Luffy-san...-opto por su nombre en unos segundos**

**-Q-Que sucede?-de veras y tenia miedo de le fuese mal otra vez**

**-Nami-san hizo guardia contigo...-respondio rapido**

**-Eh?-como sabia eso?**

**-Cierto?-termino su pregunta**

**-N-No...-era malo para mentir-C-Como crees?-**

**-La oi entrar y salir de su camarote varias veces...-le informo**

**-Q-Quizas no podia dormir...-quizo zafar de alguna manera**

**-Y fue contigo...-resolvio sabio-Verdad?-**

**-N-No...-repitio-N-No la veo desde anoche...-se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba**

**-Seguro?-no le creia ni una de sus palabras**

**-S-Si...-afirmo a medias-P-Por que mentiria con algo asi?-si,por que lo haria?**

**-No tienes por que hacerlo...-dijo al rato de pensar un rato-Es tu nakama,despues de todo...-**

**-Mi...-se quedo vagando en eso-Nakama?-**

**-No la llamas tu asi,Luffy-san?-sintio y le estaba obligando a confesar**

**-Si,pero...-admitio y la vez no-No se bien a que me refiero con eso...-**

**-Eh?-eso le llamo la atencion,viniendo de su parte**

**-Despues de todo...-hizo larga pausa-Esa palabra...-siquiera la nombro-Tiene muchos significados...-miles-No es asi?-**

**-Depende de quien se trate...-aclaro serio**

**-Ya veo...-**

Se quedo callado despues de eso.Todas las fichas le estaban cayendo juntas y no sabia cual tomar primero.

Sus sentimientos por Nami estaban cambiando y lo sabia mas que nadie.Pero donde le llevarian?Queria tenerla consigo y tenia miedo de que verla como mas de lo que era,los separara.Pese que a vista de todos,parecia no necesitarla;la verdad era que era una parte escencial en su vida y,si desaparecia,no estaba seguro de poder continuar.

Se habia encariñado demasiado con su compañía,pese a sus maltratos y hasta le habia encontrado un lado lindo.

Como podria seguir si todo eso y mucho mas le faltaba?

Era una de ellos,pero mas alla de todos,era mas que una amiga para el.Quizas eso era lo que tanto lo confundia.Verla como mas que una amiga,sabiendo que quizas el...

**NO FUERA LO MISMO PARA ELLA.**

En eso,recordo los latidos de su corazon por la noche.

Se salian de orbita de solo tenerla cerca y por alguna razon,sintio y daban con los suyos.

Teniendola ahí,acurrucada a su lado,pese a la confusion se sintio feliz.Mas de lo que debia.Definitivamente,las cosas habian cambiado entre capitan y navegante;y como que eso...

**TRAERIA UNOS CUANTOS PROBLEMAS.**

Estaba seguro y sus camaradas no se opondrian a tuviese algo con ella,pero era capaz de mirarla sin temblar y decirle que la queria como mas que **"SU NAKAMA"**?No tener la certeza de podia hacerlo,lo tenia mal.Quizas demasiado.Puesto que le estaba quitando de a poco los animos.Y como que eso,no le gustaba.

Volvio a la realidad al oir la voz del rubio llamar a quien tanto le ocupaba el pensamiento y ahí,la vio.

Con los ojos chiquitos,recien despierta;con una sonrisa adornandole el rostro.Un gesto feliz,se le apodero de oreja a oreja y mostro los dientes como era costumbre.Le habia cambiado la mañana tenerla de regreso y mucho mas su saludo poco comun.Los demas se colaron tras ella y tomaron asiento.Ella lo hizo,como siempre,a su lado.

Y volvio a sonreirle,como si hubiera algo mas entre ellos.No tardo en corresponderle.Parecia y su corazon estaba mas tranquilo teniendola cerca que,cuando estaba lejos,que era todo lo contrario.En eso,otra ficha mas,le cayo.La conclusion de todo o quizas,tan solo de la mitad.Estaba creciendo y descubriendo,lo que se despertaba dentro;siendo un adolescente.Despues de todo,era un chico como todos.O no?

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL SECRETO.**

Yo!

Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este fic

Gracias por las reviews jjje

Me hace muy feliz y les este gustando esta historia

Se y los capitulos son muy cortitos,pero...

Se hace muy dificil hacerlos mas largos,por como es el argumento

Ademas,tendra mil capitulos xd

No puedo hacerlos muy largos o se hara pesada para leer

Aun asi,espero y les guste esta entrega

Los dejo para subir el otro

Nos vemos en otra actualizacion jjje

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**

Por cierto,ya comence con mi fic numero 70 en

Pronto lo subire jjje

Hasta otra!

Y gracias otra vez


	8. STAGE08: EL SECRETO

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.08: EL SECRETO+**

El desayuno se paso rapido,según su punto de vista.

El resto no tardo en ir a sus cosas y,una vez mas,habia terminado solo.Cosa que no le sentaba del todo bien.

Estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de los demas.Siempre alguno se le quedaba al lado.Pero...

Esa mañana,todos habian optado por estarle lejos.

Hasta Nami.Que,ultimamente,siempre se le quedaba mirando un rato,sin decirle nada.

Bueno.A ella no la culpaba.Quizas y se habia dado cuenta que las cosas se estaban yendo por las ramas entre ellos y que habia que aclararlo.

Pero,aclararlo como?Era facil decirlo,pero...

**DIFICIL HACERLO.**

Despues de todo,no le daba la cara siquiera para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que ya no era una mas para el.

Su vida habia dado un vuelco demasiado pronto y comenzaba a darse cuenta que...

**NO ESTABA LISTO PARA ELLO.**

Estaba creciendo de golpe y quizas demasiado.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser inocente y lo tomasen por tonto,pero...

Todo eso comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco y lo estaba notando con cada paso que daba.

Estaba convirtiendose en eso que los mayores llamaban **"HOMBRE" **y como que no le gustaba.

Sabia que si lo era,tendria mas posibilidades de enfrentar cara a cara,lo que le pasaba con Nami;pero...

Tenia la sensacion que ella lo queria asi como era y que no queria que cambiase nada de lo que lo hacia ser quien era.

**MONKEY.D.LUFFY.**

Suspiro.De veras y no podia hacer nada para detener el paso del tiempo?Sabia perfectamente que no podia ser joven por siempre,pero...

No queria perder los rasgos tenia y que a ella le gustaban.

Queria ser torpe e idiota tan solo un poco mas,para verla sonreir hasta le viniesen a buscar.

Le habia prometido no volverse a marchar,sin embargo...

Era un pirata,asi como ella tambien lo era.Y la Marine tenia sus ojos puestos en su cabeza.

Si le atrapaban,se quitarian un peso de encima.Sin contar que nadie tomaria la recompenza ofrecian,si alguien mas se los traia.

Tendria una buena vida,hasta se le acabase la suerte de poder zafarse de ellos.

Y eso le entristecia.

Saber que algun dia,tendria que decirle **"ADIOS"**...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al oir la puerta abrirse despues de largo rato.

Ahí estaba.Parada frente a si,como de costumbre.Esperando y dijese lo que era ya costumbre.Eso que la diferenciaba de los demas,que la hacia unica e irrepetible para el;eso que tan solo era...

**-Nami...-si,su nombre-Que sucede?-**

**-Que estas haciendo aquí?-eso le sono a reproche-Por que no estas con Usopp y los demas?-siempre solia hacer eso,cuando no estaba con ella**

**-No tengo animos para eso...-mintio-Tengo la mente en cualquier otra cosa...-y le dijo la verdad,a la vez**

**-En cualquier cosa?-ladeo la cabeza al no entender-Que quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Nami...-la volvio a llamar-Tenemos que hablar...-le dijo serio-De una buena vez...-**

**-Eh?-**

Se le quedo mirando fijo.No era el momento adecuado,pero...

**YA NO PODIA MAS.**

Muchas cosas lo estaban ahogando por dentro y si no hablaba de una vez,moriria.

Y...aun era muy joven para eso.

Morir a los 17 años no era algo digno,menos sin saber por que.

Apreto los puños estando en su lugar y trago saliva.

Confesarle todo de una,no era lo mejor.Pero...

Que mas podia hacer?

La queria consigo,pese a no tener las cosas claras.Y,si no tomaba cartas en el asunto,Sanji se le adelantaria.

Y el,pese a lo de pervertido,tenia mas punto a favor.

Sin contar que era rubio y se las tenia todas bien aprendidas.

Cierto.El cocinero sabia como tratar a una dama,no como el.

En eso,se desmorono por dentro.El rechazo de Nami era algo inminente,y lo sabia bien.Sin embargo...

Se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,la atrajo hasta donde el estaba.

La miro por unos segundos y,sin pensarlo dos veces,la fundio en esos eran sus labios.

Temblo por unos instantes,por el miedo de no le correspondiera;pero...

Al rato,sintio las calidas manos de su navegante,entrelazarse tras su cuello.Dandole paso,como antes lo habia hecho el.

El silencio colmo ese encuentro a espaldas de los demas.Aferrandose al secreto de esa apuesta que,comenzaba a dejar de ser,un simple juego para el joven Mugiwara.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS ESTRELLAS.**

Yo!

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta entrega

La verdad y las cosas no estan del todo interesantes,pero...

Si Luffy llega a la conclusion demasiado rapido,como que la historia no tendra por donde seguir jjje

Aun asi,espero y les guste este capi xd

Es uno de los que he acabado mas rapido

Gracias por leer desde aquí

Cualquier cosita saben y acepto quejas y...

Hasta otra!

Espero reviews!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	9. STAGE09: LAS ESTRELLAS

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.09: LAS ESTRELLAS+**

Una vez mas,el dia se le paso de una.

Despues de ese encuentro con su navegante,se habia quedado bien calladito.

Puesto que ella habia salido corriendo,despues del contacto tan cercano.

No alcanzo a pedirle que no lo hiciera.Ya para cuando se le ocurrio hacerlo,estaba bien lejos.

Que habia hecho?Le habia dicho y tenian que hablar.Si tenian que hablar,que no tenia que soltar al menos una palabra?

Se suponia y si,pero...

El,lo habia hecho?Habia soltado aunque sea una de ellas?

La respuesta era...

**NO.**

Quizas por eso,Nami habia malinterpretado sus actos.

Huyendo tras las inminentes lagrimas que solto,al dejarlo ahí solo.

De veras y no la entendia.

Primero,lo buscaba y luego,simplemente,se le escapaba.

Como era la cosa?Si que eran complicadas las mujeres,mas para el;que no entendia de esas cosas.

Si fuera Sanji,seguramente,sabria que hacer.Pero...

Siendo Luffy estaba mas que perdido.

Dejo la cocina despues de la cena,sin hablar.

Usopp sentencio y estaba enfermo,pero se lo nego.

La verdad era y no estaba enfermo.Solo estaba deprimido,porque las cosas no iban ni para atrás ni para adelante,entre el y su navegante.

Cerro la puerta de ese lugar y tomo camino a su camarote,pero...

Al instante se detuvo,al descubrirla en cubierta.

Estaba dandole la espalda,contemplando el cielo azul.

Habia muchas estrellas esa noche,no le alcanzaban los dedos para poder contarlas a todas.

Una brillaba mas que otra,eran sumamente bellas.De eso no cabia duda,sin embargo...

Ninguna igualaba la belleza de la que era inalcanzable para el.

Cierto.Ninguna se comparaba con Nami y de eso,no tenia dudas.

Descubrio su pulso acelerado,cuando la brisa lo rodeo.

Quizas y el mentiroso tenia razon.Quizas y estaba comenzando a enfermarse.

Pero,que le podia hacer?Los ojos tenia puestos en su nakama,no dejarian de admirarla como lo hacian.

Estaban encantados con ella y contra eso,no habia cura.

**PARA SU DESGRACIA.**

Suspiro por lo bajo.Que mas podia pasarle ese dia?

**-Luffy?-**

Que ella se percatara de su presencia,eso le faltaba.

**-Y-Yo,Nami!-intento sonar animado-C-Como estas?-**

**-He estado mejor...-se notaba y estaba incomoda con el ahí**

**-Y-Yo solo...-quizo excusarse-Iba camino a mi camarote...-**

**-Ya te vas a dormir?-le llamo la atencion**

**-O-Osu...-admitio**

**-Pero,si es temprano aun...-le informo**

**-E-Es que hoy no me toca hacer guardia...-le dio nervioso-A-Ademas,no dormi mucho anoche...-**

**-Tienes razon...-admitio por lo bajo**

**-B-Bueno...-se le fue despidiendo de a poquito-Y-Yo ya me voy...-dio un paso para asi continuar su camino**

**-Matte!-por poco y no lo dejo sordo**

**-Q-Que sucede?-le miro sin moverse de su lugar**

**-Sobre lo que paso despues del almuerzo...-el recuerdo le vino a la mente y todo-Siento mucho haberme ido asi...-un silencio colmo el lugar-Es que...-callo un rato-Me tomaste por sorpresa...-**

**-Y-Ya veo...-nada mas le salio**

**-Solo queria y lo supieras...-añadio despues-Para no pensaras y estoy molesta contigo...-**

**-C-Como podria pensar eso?-en realidad,lo tomo como una posibilidad-S-Somos nakamas...-le recordo-Tu y yo...-armo rapido un nosotros-Jamas nos molestaremos en serio el uno con el otro...-sonaba seguro de lo que decia-Recuerda eso,Nami...-**

**-Luffy...-la dejo sin palabras**

**-Y-Ya me voy...-volvio al estado anterior-Q-Que descanses...-y salio corriendo a todo lo que pudo**

Se maldijo una y otra vez,hasta llegar a su camarote.

Y se deslizo por la puerta,despues de cerrarla.

Tenia el corazon salido del pecho y le dolia.

Que demonios le estaba pasando?

Por que le habia dicho esas cosas?

Eran nakamas,lo sabia.Pero...

**ERA PARA TANTO?**

Solia decirle ese tipo de cosas,cuando la veia mal,sin embargo...

Como que se le habia ido la mano.Un poco,no mas.

Tras la marea que se oia a lo lejos,acerco su mano a su pecho.Estaba caliente.

Definitivamente,tenia que hablar con los demas.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ENCUENTRO.**

Yo!

Hoy estoy inspirada,creo xd

Este es el tercer capitulo del dia jjje

Espero y les haya gustado.

Un poco mas suelto que los demas,sin mucha vuelta.

Y si,Luffy esta llegando a una pequeña conclusion.

La pregunta es,que hara?

Eso lo veremos despues xd

Hasta aquí llega este capi,no se pierdan el siguiente!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	10. STAGE010: EL ENCUENTRO

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.010: EL ENCUENTRO+**

Estando en lo oscuro,conto con los dedos.

Habia perdido casi 48 horas,en lo poco habia sucedido.

La apuesta se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Pese a que Nami le habia dado 72 hacia poco,el tiempo no le estaba alcanzando como creyo y lo haria.

Sabia y tenia que poner cartas en el asunto,pero...

**COMO?**

Era algo imposible,despues de las tonterias le habia dicho.

_**-Tu y yo,jamas nos molestaremos en serio el uno con el otro.Recuerda eso,Nami...-**_

Por que demonios le habia dicho eso?De donde le habia nacido ser tan sincero con ella?Que no se habia dado cuenta y se le habia servido en bandeja?

De acuerdo.Las cosas no estaban del todo bien,por su metida de pata;pero era necesario ser tan evidente?

No.Por supuesto que no.Pero,el siempre tan idiota...

**LE TENIA QUE NACER SER ASI CON ELLA.**

No,no.Definitivamente,estaba mal.Tenia que hacer verse,y cuanto antes.Si las cosas seguian asi...

**DONDE ACABARIAN?**

En buen puerto,estaba claro y no.

Suspiro desmoronado en el suelo.Su suerte estaba comenzando a empeorar,mas de lo que creia.

Tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo,o estaria perdido.

Si ya no lo estaba,claro.

Al principio,creyo y seria algo divertido;pero...

Habia terminado por convertirse en uno de sus grandes problemas y no sabia como quitarselo de encima.

Era una apuesta,tan solo una apuesta,sin embargo...

Despues de cómo habia dado con Nami ese dia,habia dejado de ser eso para el.Porque...

**ELLA NO ERA PARTE DE ESO Y LO SABIA BIEN.**

Cierto.Nami no tenia ni la mas palida idea de que todo habia comenzado por una tonta apuesta que habia hecho con Usopp para matar el aburrimiento.

Ella no mas le ayudo,como si se tratara de un favor.

Y claro,como era de esperarse,pidio la devolucion del mismo.

Ese era el gran problema.Que se lo tenia que devolver.

Si fuera dinero,no seria un lio tan grave.

Ella sabia y podia tomar de su bolsillo,lo que necesitara.

Despues de todo,se encargaba de administrar todo lo que tenian,para los demas no lo malgastasen.

Pero,su deuda con ella,era otra.

Y lamentablemente,ni lo material lo salvaria.

Que mas?Que mas le podia pasar?

**-Oi,Luffy...-le llamaron desde afuera-Estas ahí?-**

Que tocaran a su puerta,como de costumbre.

**-Hai...-asistio-Adelante,Usopp...-**

**-Menos mal y te encuentro...-solto al abrir la puerta-Llevo rato buscandote...-**

**-Gomen...-se disculpo sentado en el suelo-No te habia escuchado...-eso si que era cierto**

**-Oi...-le miro fijo-Me tienes preocupado...-como de costumbre-Que te sucede?-**

**-N-Nada...-comenzo a balducear-P-Por que lo preguntas?-**

**-Hace rato y estas raro...-le informo-Es por lo de la apuesta?-**

**-N-No...-nego-C-Como crees?-**

**-Se y Nami te dio el beso...-confeso serio**

**-Eh?-**

Quedo en seco de solo o demonios se habia enterado?Otra ficha mas le cayo.Lo que para el era un secreto,para los demas,era la sospecha de lo inminente.

**TODOS SABIAN DE LA APUESTA,O...TAN SOLO DEL BESO.**

Se quedo un rato callado y en su lugar,esperando la oportunidad de decir algo,pero no le salio nada.

No tenia mas opcion,tendria que...

**-Gomen...-solto mucho despues-Tengo algo que hacer...-se puso de pie,abriendo la puerta**

**-M-Matte,Luffy...-quiso detenerlo**

**-Hasta mas tarde,Usopp...-y dicho eso,se fue**

Si todos ya lo sabian,o al menos,sospechaban;tenia que terminar de una vez por todas lo que el mismo habia comenzado.

Aun le quedaban unas cuantas horas,para cumplir su parte;en el acuerdo tenia con Nami,pero preferia buscarla y acabar todo de una vez.Si seguia asi,estaba seguro y moriria.

Dio unos cuantos pasos ligeros en cubierta y la encontro.Tal como la habia dejado.

**CONTEMPLANDO LAS ESTRELLAS.**

Ya no podia esperar mas,lo haria de una vez y ya.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA LUNA.**

Yo!

Aki la ultima parte de esta entrega

Hoy he escrito cuatro en vez de dos

Que suerte,no?

Espero y les guste la lectura hasta aquí

Y reviews!

Grax por pasarse

Tengan lindo dia

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	11. STAGE011: LA LUNA

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.011: LA LUNA+**

Sus pasos dieron rapido con cubierta y la encontraron.

No se habia movido de su lugar,era como si lo estuviera esperando.

Pero,como?

El no le habia dicho y regresaria.El le habia dicho...

_-Y-Ya me voy.Q-Que descanses...-_

Cierto.Le habia dicho y se iba a descansar.

Eso la sorprendio un poco,pero no dijo nada.

Quizas por lo incomoda era la situacion desde despues del almuerzo.

Y sabia habia sido su culpa.Despues de todo,el la habia...

Crujio un poco los dientes.

Que demonios le habia pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos?

Lo que habia hecho,no era necesario.

Aunque Nami le habia dicho y tan solo huyo por sorpresa,Luffy sabia y no se debia solo a eso.

Venian de pasar unas cuantas cosas un tanto dificiles y ella...

**AUN NO HABIA PODIDO RECUPERARSE DEL TODO.**

Y sabia bien que todo era por el.

Porque le mostraba una sonrisa y no le decia nada.

Se quedaba en silencio,diciendo y eso bastaba para supiese como le eran las cosas;y eso hacia rato y no era suficiente para la navegante.

Se le notaba en los ojos y necesitaba respuestas.

Respues que el no le daba.

Pero,por que?Sabia perfectamente lo desesperada que estaba por oir su voz y aun asi,se callaba.

Desde cuando de habia vuelto tan cobarde?

No era una desconocida.Era...

Hizo una pausa en su pensamiento.

Ya no sabia como referirse a ella.

Lamentablemente,decir y era **"SU NAKAMA"**,era quedarse corto.

Hacia rato y no lo era.

Aunque esa palabra tuviera mas de un significado y variase por el lazo,hacia rato y Nami no era...

**SU NAKAMA.**

Aunque en ese lugar le habia dicho a gritos que asi le valia,despues de dejar de pisar los filos de Cocoyashi...

**LAS COSAS HABIAN CAMBIADO ENTRE ELLOS.**

Nami habia comenzado a respetarlo y a maltratarlo.

Dejo de referirsele como **"BAKA"** y opto por decir y estaba orgullosa de tenerlo como capitan.

Ese cambio repentino,llego muy pronto.Y no le dejo ascimilar del todo las cosas.

Quizas por eso aun dudaba un poco,de si sentia lo mismo por ella o no.

Tal vez y no habia dejado de ser **"SU NAKAMA"**.Tal vez solo la queria un poquito mas que a los demas.O tal vez no.

La verdad era que no sabia ni donde estaba parado y tenia que hacer algo con eso.

Decidido,dio un paso adelante y ahí,ella reacciono.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,dieron el uno con el otro y la marea rompio tras ellos,como era costumbre.

Ninguno dijo nada.Era como si supieran exactamente que se iban a decir.

Cada una de sus conversaciones,empezaba con lo mismo.

**SUS NOMBRES.**

Cuando no era el de el,era el de ella.

Estaban acostumbrados a dar asi.De alguna forma,les gustaba eso.Pero,por que?

Podia dar el uno con el otro,con un simple** "YO!"**,pero...

Como que no les nacia a ninguno de los dos.

Esa era una mas de las cosas que lo tenian un poco fuera de si.

No podia entender a Nami como queria y por momentos,sentia y no la conocia.Y eso,habia comenzado a dolerle un poco.

Porque la queria y la queria bien.

Y temia su confusion,los alejase un poco.

Riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr,de ninguna manera.

Tal vez fue eso lo que lo impulso a continuar y llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

Se le quedo un rato mirando.Parecia y esa chica tenia algo que decirle.Pero...

Al cabo de un rato,se percato y preferia el silencio;teniendolo al lado.

Quizas por eso,no dudo en reconfortarla y la estrecho en sus brazos;dejando y se aferrase de a poco a su pecho.

Si algo no toleraba,era tenerla lejos.Y en medio de esas miradas compartidas,por el mismo secreto,sintio que...

**LA ESTABA PERDIENDO.**

Una sola cosa escapo de su boca al encontrarle el rostro una vez mas.

**-Nami...-susurro bajo la luna los iluminaba**

Si.Le dio su nombre,antes de volverla a fundir en esos eran,sus pequeños labios.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL SOL.**

Yo!

Aquí traigo rapidito dos capitulos mas de este fic!

Gracias por las reviews

Junto a TU es uno de mis fics con mas reviews jjje

Estoy contenta por eso

Por eso,la pronta actualizacion

Me encantaria dejarles cuatro,como la vez anterior,pero...

No he tenido mucho tiempo como para hacerlos

Asi que les dejo dos y la proxima pondre mas

Grax por leer hasta aquí

Espero y sigan por aquí

Hasta otra!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	12. STAGE012: EL SOL

+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+

**+MIL MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.012: EL SOL+**

Suspiro por enecima vez.

Aun le dolia la cara por el golpe habia recibido de esa chica.

Una vez mas,habia echado todo a perder.

**-Quizas y debi decirle antes de hacerlo...-dijo en voz alta**

**-Problemas,Mugiwara?-esa pregunta le sonaba familiar**

**-Eh?-quizas por eso reacciono rapido-Franky...-**

**-Buenas!-respondio animado**

**-Buenas...-intento copiarlo,pero no le salio por la falta de animo**

**-Te vez desanimado...-le remarco-Que te anda pasando,nii-chan?-opto por ser mas cariñoso**

**-Nada...-se nego a contarle**

**-Problemas con Nami nee-chan?-sin dudas,era adivino**

**-Si...-asistio-Volvimos a pelear anoche...-**

**-Y eso por que?-le llamo la atencion-Hace rato y no lo hacen...-**

**-Tienes razon...-admitio-Es solo que...-**

Se quedo callado por un rato.

El recuerdo de ese instante,le llego de una y le quito la voz.O quizas,tan solo las ganas de hablar.

Sabia y tenia que contarselo a alguien.Y no tenia muchos a quienes recurrir.

En eso,se puso a analizar;pasando lista de todos sus nakamas.

Primero estaba,Zoro.Era bastante compañero con el y las veces que podia lo ayudaba.Sin contar que,siempre lo escuchaba,porque no toleraba y le estuviese encima para lo hiciera.Sin embargo,respecto al tema que le preocupaba,no tenia la menor idea.

Lo descarto en un santiamen y siguio.Le toco a Usopp,otro buen amigo.Aun asi,no podia confiarse mucho lo que dijera;ya que le encantaba inventar historias para hacerse el interesante.Era todo un mentiroso.

Otro mas para la bolsa.Enseguida vino Sanji y asi se fue.No podia contarle del episodio,lo colgaria al instante.

Con la sangre del recuerdo,se volco en Robin.Ella era mayor y entenderia sin dudas su problema.Ademas,era una chica.Sabria como ayudarlo a solucionar las cosas con Nami;pero...eran amigas.No tardaria en contarle.

No tuvo mas opcion,la descarto como al resto.

Rapidito le vino a la mente,Chopper.Si que eran grandes compañeros entre los dos,pero...juntos no hacian una bien.Se llevaban el mundo por delante como torpes y siempre les terminaba yendo mal.Sin contar que era un reno.No tenia ni la mas palida idea de cómo se sentia un humano en la situacion el estaba,por lo que;muy a su pesar,lo dejo en la misma lista que al espadachin y los demas.

Tan solo le quedaban Franky y Brook.

Quien podria serle de mas ayuda?

El cyborg o el musico?

Buena pregunta.Podria contarle a los dos y ver que pasaba,pero...

Eso tenia una contra.

**EL ESQUELETO ERA UN PERVERTIDO.**

Suspiro.Sus consejos no lo llevarian a buen puerto.

Por eso,sin dudarlo,tambien rechazo la posibilidad de decirle que tanto le pasaba.

Tan solo le quedaba uno y ese era...

**-Si no quieres contarme,no lo hagas...-dijo para sacarlo del silencio**

**-N-No...-mintio-S-Si quiero contarte que tanto sucedió...-**

**-Entonces...-se le sento al lado-Adelante...-le invito a seguir-Soy todo oidos...-**

**-Veras...-empezo de a poquito-Todo comenzo cuando yo...-**

La historia duro un par de horas,en que su compañero no dijo una sola palabra,dejandolo continuar.

De a rato,hacia pausa.Le pesaba contar todo de una y mucho mas,saber que a la larga;todos se enterarian de lo sucedido.

Claro que para esa altura,seria un problema de todos,no solo de el.

Ya que,sus nakamas lo ayudarian en lo que pudieran.

No tenia dudas y ellos querian para el...

**UN FINAL FELIZ.**

Pero,por como iban las cosas;dudaba mucho y Nami escogiese estar a su lado.

Callo ante lo inminente,terminando asi el relato.Y se quedo ahí,esperando alguna clase de respuesta.La cual nunca le llego.

Reacciono viendo al cyborg ponerse de pie.Acaso pensaba marcharse sin decirle nada?Entonces,para que le habia dicho y le contase?Habia perdido el tiempo y para nada?

**-Creo que mejor me voy...-le anuncio-Tienes compañía...-le informo**

**-Compañía?-volteo ante la señal que le dio con los ojos-Nami...-apenas pudo decir al verla**

**-Buenas...-solto bajito-Luffy...-**

Nada mas le salio de tenerla ahí.

Los pasos de Franky le llegaron a los oidos,junto a los de su navegante.

Le siguio cada uno de los movimientos,hasta se sento a su lado y ahí,todo volvio a comenzar.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS OLAS.**

Yo!

Aquí el segundo capitulo del dia

Esta un poquito suelto,no lo creen?

Luffy no tenia muchas opciones xd

Siempre habia uno que otro punto en contra para los Mugiwara jjje

Veremos que pasa despues.

Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy

Grax por leer

Y,espero reviews!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	13. STAGE013: LAS OLAS

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.013: LAS OLAS+**

Contaba de a poco los minutos.

El silencio le ayudaba tomando el otro lado de la cuerda,para no perdiese la cuenta.

Sabia y sonaba estupido,pero...

No podia la voz seca y aunque queria dar con ella,no tenia como hacerlo.

Hacia rato y venia estando en la cuerda floja y si seguia tirando fuerte,se caeria.

Y como en Skypiea,estaba seguro y Nami,no llegaria a alcanzarlo.

Por alguna extraña razon,el recuerdo de ese instante,le vino a la mente.

Aun le pesaba el dolor que habia en los ojos de su navegante,cuando lo vio caer desde tan alto.

En esos momentos,no pudo hacer nada para reconfortarla.

No pudo decirle tuvo la oportunidad para eso y para nada mas.

Y mientras caia bien abajo,el pecho se le abria de a poco;por dejarla asi y a su suerte.

Quien la cuidaria si no estaba ahí?Quien la apartaria del peligro si no estaba para protegerla?Quien cumpliria su palabra mientras estuviera a metros de distancia?

**NADIE.**

Quizas por eso,tenerlo aun presente,le regresaba viejas heridas.

Que haria si volviera a suceder otra vez?

Haria lo que en ese instante no fue capaz?

O se limitaria a gritar su nombre,pidiendo le ayudase?

Cosa que no habia hecho la vez anterior.

Grito desesperado,pero el nombre de su navegante,no le salio.

No habia tenido el valor de soltar a los cuatro vientos que la necesitaba y que,tan solo ella,podia hacer algo por el.

Pero...

No quiso ponerla en peligro,por eso callo.

Ya lo estaba de solo acompañ le rogaba y tomase su mano...

Volvio a la realidad,al presente,aun mezclado con ese recuerdo y la miro.

Ahí y malo le habia pasado.

Se sintio un poco tranquilo con eso,sin embargo...

**EL TEMOR AUN ESTABA.**

Venian de pasar algo sumamente dificil y habia tenido suerte de poder recuperarla.

Si hubiese perdido un segundo mas en ese lugar,ella...

no estaria acompañandolo en estos momentos.

Intento sonreir,para ocultar lo que habia dentro de si;pero...

**SE DETUVO.**

Cambio su gesto de un momento a otro,al notarla no del todo le pasaba y no sabia que.

Se suponia y estaba ahí para ella,para acompañarla...

**PARA NO SE SINTIERA SOLA.**

Entonces...

Que debia hacer?Si decia algo,que pasaria?

No podia con la tristeza vivia en sus toleraba verla asi.

Perdia el control,de solo verla llorar.

Porque todos esos eran recuerdos de ese entonces,donde supieron por Arlong estar separados.

Y no queria volver a esos dias,nunca mas.

Sabia y un abrazo era lo mejor,pero...

No estaba seguro de darselo o de todo,las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y quizas...

**ELLA NO QUERIA ESO DE EL.**

Pero...

Como dejarla asi?Como si sabia lo necesitaba?

Su nombre se mecia en sus mudos labios,lo estaba llamando.

Como ignorar eso?

Lamentablemente,y no por desgracia,Luffy no podia ignorar eso.

Vivia por Nami y daba las gracias por pese a que el la habia salvado innumerables veces,ella...

**LO HABIA HECHO MAS DE UNA VEZ.**

Y para por alto eso,no era cosa tipica de por eso o tal vez tan solo por necesidad mutua,la aferro a su pecho y la dejo estar ahí;hasta se quisiese soltar.

Aun teniendo el corazon fuera de si y el pulso yendole a mil,no la aparto de si.

No la despojo del lugar ocupaba,porque sabia y se lo habia ganado como nadie mas.

Se habia ganado el derecho y la admicion de estarle asi de cerca y el,jamas se lo negaria.

Porque amaba su compañía,pero mas...

**LA AMABA A ELLA.**

De a poco,comenzaba a comprender que tanto despertaba en su interior.

Y las olas se movian al compas de sus latidos que,en esos momentos,eran pocos y bajitos,por saberla ahí;junto a si.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL VIENTO.**

Yo!

Ya vamos por el 13 ^^

No es genial???

Se y falta mucho aun,pero...

Este fic se mueve a pasos agigantados a comparacion de otros mios xd

Hoy traigo unos cuantos mas ^^

Espero y les gusten

Gracias desde aquí por seguirme y leer

Y tambien por las reviews,que cada dia,son mas

Nos veremos al rato!

Y ya saben,acepto todo

Desde criticas,hasta sugerencias

Y...pronto veremos de que tanto trata la apuesta

No falta mucho ^^

Mi mail por si quieren dar conmigo,esta en mi perfil xd

Matta ne!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**

Y muchas gracias a quienes tienen mis historias en favoritos y en alertas.

Y tmb a quienes me tienen a mi en su lista de autores favoritos ^^


	14. STAGE014: EL VIENTO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.014: EL VIENTO+**

Abrio los ojos despues de largo rato.

Se habia quedado dormido,pero...

Algo llamo su atencion.

**YA NO ESTABA EN CUBIERTA.**

Se incorporo por la sorpresa y descubrio estaba...

**-Que este no es...-analizo de a poco-Mi camarote?-**

Repaso cada espacio de ese cuarto cien veces mas grande que el y supo tenia razon.

Estaba en su camarote,pero...

Como habia llegado hasta el?

Buena pregunta.Y parecia no tener respuesta.

Lo ultimo recordaba era y habia estado junto a...

**-Nami...-solto de tener presente su ausencia**

con ella en cubierta.

Entonces,como demonios era que se encontraba lejos de si?

Como se las habia arreglado para llegar hasta donde estaba?

La duda lo estaba tenia la cabeza que siquiera sabia cuando se movia o no?

Estaba mas mal de lo que creia y todo por su navegante.

Pese a que habia comenzado a comprender lo que por dentro sentia,no era capaz de diferenciar el lazo de amistad compartian de algo mas.

Si lo que con ella tenia era otra cosa...

**TARDARIA UN POCO EN VERLO.**

Porque era lento para esas si tenian que ver con su nakama.

Sentia el afuera demasiado silencioso.

Que ya nadie estaba despierto?

Entonces,que horas eran?Abrio la puerta para asegurarse y el viento,proviniente del mar,lo golpeo.

Vio el cielo entonces.

**ERA DE NOCHE.**

Pero,como?

Como se le habia ido el dia asi como asi?

De veras y era raro.

Como se le habian escapado tantas horas?

Como sin haberlo notado?

Decidio caminar un saturado,tanto por dentro como por tranquilidad,la cual le faltaba desde hacia un buen rato.

No habia tenido tiempo para descansar y sus camaradas tampoco.

Despues de Gecko Moria,siguio Kuma.

Y el si que los trato de separarlos por un largo rato.

Se herida hecha por ese Shichibukai,aun seguia abierta.

El dolor y las lagrimas soltadas,aun lo acompañaban por dentro y el recuerdo de cómo cada uno de los demas le habian desaparecido en la cara;revivia en sueños todas las noches.

La ausencia y la soledad...

**AUN ESTABAN AHÍ.**

No las podia borrar y la desesperacion,tampoco.

Habia perdido la mitad de si por no tenerlos cerca y creyo hasta moriria,por no poder encontrarlos.

Habia comenzado su viaje solo,pero...

**QUERIA ACABARLO CON CADA UNO DE SUS AMIGOS.**

Pero,mas queria hacerlo con ella.

Despues de todo,habian prometido terminar el camino juntos;sin importar lo que ello les costase.

sueños se habian vuelto del otro tambien,desde hacia un tiempo y eso...

**LOS HABIA UNIDO AUN MAS.**

Otra cosa que lo confundia,porque no entendia como una chica le habia llegado tanto y tan adentro.

Pese a todos los malos rasgos y lo imperfecta que era,desde su punto de vista,era todo lo contrario.

Era lo mas perfecto que en su vida habia visto y lo unico que tambien,le hacia falta.

Quizas por eso,junto al andar del oceano,se decidio a buscarla.

Sabia y como el resto,estaba dormida;pero...

**NECESITABA ASEGURARSE ESTABA BIEN.**

Aun sabiendo y no debia de hacer ruido a altas horas,apresuro el paso para llegar donde ella estaba y asi,abrio la puerta.

Entro a un mundo a medias conocia y respiro el aire puro que le era desde hacia rato familiar.

Nami estaba ahí dentro y como si entre sueños se lo pidiera,cerro la entrada de ese universo;dispuesto a quedarsele al lado hasta el sol dijera...

**BASTA.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA CALMA.**

Yo!

Pos,despues de escribir un pequeño NaruSaku,he vuelto por aquí.

Para dejarles un capitulo mas de este fic ^^

No hay mucho que decir,solo que hay un poco de spoiler xd

Gomen a quien no siga el manga,no puedo explicar mucho.

Solo que este fic transcurre despues del capitulo 513 del mismo,ya resuelta toda la cosa de Luffy buscando a sus nakamas.

La cual aun no ha terminado jjje

Aun asi,espero y les guste este capi ^^

Y ya saben,reviews!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	15. STAGE015: LA CALMA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.015: LA CALMA+**

Habia dormido lo suficiente pero,aun asi,sintio debia hacerlo.

**POR SEGUNDA VEZ.**

Pocos fueron los pasos que dio,hasta llegar donde descansaba su navegante.

Era la primera vez,desde lo de Drum,que le vigilaba el sueño.

En esos momentos,habia tenido motivos por los cuales hacerlo,esa noche...

**NO LOS TENIA.**

Lo hacia porque queria y porque asi lo sentia.

Era la primera vez,despues de mucho tiempo,que...

**LOS OJOS LE BRILLABAN DE VERLA TAN QUIETECITA.**

Nami se la pasaba con el,donde fuera que fueran.

Se habia acostumbrado a tenerla cerca,pero...

Por alguna razon,esa comodidad se habia convertido en otra cosa.

Sentia todo calmo,teniendola al lado.

El peso era mas liviano y lo que se arriesgaba,no le dolia tanto.

Era como si fuese escencial en quien era,como si fuese parte de si fuesen...

**UNO SOLO.**

Conocia esas historias de los ,por mera casualidad,encuentras a tu media ...

**ERA NAMI LA SUYA?**

Buena pregunta.Y lo mas gracioso era que no podia responderla.

Aun sabiendo que la queria mas que a nada,no podia asegurar y su cariño llegase tan alto.

Luffy amaba dos cosas:

**1-LAS AVENTURAS.**

**2-LA CARNE.**

Vivia por ambas por era mas importante que la otra,pero sobre eso,estaban...

**SUS NAKAMAS.**

Y ellos,valian mas que nada en el mundo.

Porque por ellos,era quien era.Y por ellos queria ser...

**EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS.**

Pero,mas alla de todos...

Estaba ella.Y lo que lo ataba a esa chica,era serio.

Nunca antes se habia sentido asi y sabia diferenciar cuan a gusto se sentia con ella o con cualquier otro.

Y si tenia que elegir por encima de todo,ella seria su unica opcion.

Porque la queria y la queria bien.

Quizas por eso,era que estaba ahí.Viendola como la veia.

Con una sonrisa pequeña,pero sincera.

Admirandola como por las noches,admiraba a las estrellas.

Sin dudas,Nami era la suya.

Y si tendia un poco mas el brazo,conseguiria alcanzarla.

La pregunta era,ella se dejaria por el atrapar?

Al principio,podria haber creido y no;pero...

Con todo lo que habia pasado desde habian dejado juntos Cocoyashi...

ese entonces,tomo otra mas como respuesta.

**UN POSIBLE "SI".**

Ese lo llenaba de fantasias y sueños,ya no le decia y todo podia cambiar,si tan solo daba...

**UN PASO MAS.**

Y lo los latidos de su corazon,dejo su cuerpo tenderse lado a donde su nakama estaba.

Y,como si fuese instinto;tomo una de sus manos con la suya y ahí se quedo.

Dejo y el silencio reinara entre ellos y llamo al sueño para lo acompañase.

Para que despertarla?

Habia sido un largo tenia algo que decirle o alguna duda que sacarse,lo haria al llegar un nuevo dia.

La noche era corta y el no haria,lo fuese aun mas.

Despues de todo,tambien estaba agotado.

Cansado de tantas idas y venidas,sin entender por que las daba.

Harto de callarse tanto y no decir las cosas cuando queria hacerlo.

Exhausto de no poderle confesar lo que tanto le pasaba con ella.

Pero,cuando el lazo de sus tactos,se aseguro...

Respiro con paz y tranquilidad.

Aun sin tener las cosas claras y bien resueltas,una calma lo lleno por dentro.

La calma de la seguridad de lo que sentia.

**-Nami...-la llamo de ojos bien cerrados-Te quiero...-**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL MIEDO.**

Hasta que lo dijo xd

Llevaba rato queriendo y soltara esas palabras y recien en este capitulo lo puse jjje

Aun asi,es un poco pronto para que se lo diga cara a cara ^^

Asi que veremos cuando llega el momento.

Ya vamos casi por los 20!

Asi que les advierto,dentro de unos capis vuelve el lemmon.

Pero,un poco mas serio xd

Espero y sigan por aquí ^^

Y ya saben,reviews y coments seran bien recibidos!

Grax por leer.

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	16. STAGE016: EL MIEDO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.016: EL MIEDO+**

Oyo los pajaros volar lejos y ahí,desperto.

Aunque no habia sido tan solo eso,lo que le habia hecho abrir los ojos.

El leve movimiento de Nami en su lugar,le habia molestado un poquito.

Parecia ser y habia dejado el sueño antes que el.

Alzo la vista apenas y ahí la encontro.

De cara a el,con los luceros chiquitos;mirandolo atenta.

Atino a decir algo,pero...

Por la sorpresa,el silencio le gano.

Era la primera vez,despues de mucho tiempo,que Nami le sonreia asi.

**TAN CALIDA,TAN DULCE...**

Y eso que no estaban juntos.

Se apeno por ese torpe pensamiento y sus mejillas adquirieron el tinte de su antigua playera.

No cabia comenzando a enamorarse de su acomodo un poco en su lugar y le correspondio con un gesto que ya lo caracterizaba.

**EL DE IDIOTA.**

Y ahí se quedo esperando y ella le dijera algo,por mas vano que ,que al menos saliera de si...

**-Ohayo,Luffy...-si que era linda cuando queria**

**-O-Ohayo...-apenas y podia reaccionar por tenerla tan cerca-Nami...-solto al rato**

**-Pasaste buena noche?-le llamo la atencion su curiosidad**

**-Eh?-quizas por eso,tardo en responder-H-Hai...-atino bajito**

**-Si tenias pensado dormir aquí...-cosa que no-Me hubieras dicho...-como que le reprocho-Te hubiera hecho lugar...-sono bonita al decir eso**

**-E-Es que...-intento excusarse-No quise despertarte...-eso era bien cierto**

**-Si...-dejo ir con el viento-Yo tampoco quise hacerlo ayer...-confeso**

**-A-Ayer?-no le entendio**

**-Hai...-asistio rapida-Te quedaste dormido cuando estabamos en cubierta...-le informo-Tuve que llevarte a tu camarote...-con que ella lo habia hecho-Se ve y estabas muy cansado...-**

**-Ya veo...-analizo-Fuiste tu quien me llevo hasta ahí...-recien se habia dado cuenta**

**-Hai...-repitio sin esperar algo mas de su parte**

**-A-Arigato...-de veras y se lo merecia por ser tan tierna con el-Nami...-volvio a decir con naturalidad**

**-No fue nada...-como que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar ahí para el-Fue lindo hacerme cargo de ti...-se sincero de una-Tan solo por unos momentos...-**

**-Eh?-los ojos le flaquearon de solo oirla**

**-Y-Yo no quise decir eso...-se corrigio-S-Solo que...-no sabia ni por donde empezar**

**-Esta bien...-añadio dulce-No es necesario y me des explicaciones...-por supuesto y no**

**-Eh?-se quedo en seco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

**-Es lindo y lo hayas hecho...-le habia gustado eso de ella-Aprecio mucho y te preocupes por mi,Nami...-completo su hablar con una gran sonrisa**

**-Luffy...-no tenia palabras con cuales responderle**

**-Y gracias...-volvio a repetir-Por haberme despertado esta mañana...-en el fondo,le mintio un poquito-Fue lindo verte al despertar...-**

**-No fue nada...-estaba mas que rosada de tanta cosa cursi-Tambien fue lindo verte aquí,Luffy...-**

**-Eh?-la sorpresa le llego con un repentino abrazo**

**-Puedes estarte el tiempo que quieras...-apenas y la pudo oir-Yo...-hizo uso de su persona-No te soltare...-**

**-Nami...-**

Nada mas salio de podia creer y estuvieran tan cerca,sin necesidad de decirse algo para llegar a tal punto.

Era la primera vez,despues de mucho tiempo,que se sentia libre de poderle estar asi;y eso le hacia respirar un poco.

El miedo comenzaba a desaparecer,de a pasos pequeños.

Ese miedo de ella prefiriese a otro,ese miedo de lo hiciese a un lado,ese miedo que implicaba...

**PERDERLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.**

Quizas por eso,se le separo un poco y le busco el rostro.

Quizas por eso,no atino a soltar palabra y clavo sus labios en los de ella,como si fuese costumbre.

Quizas por eso,termino estandole encima,en tan solo un par de por eso,se dejo llevar y no penso en nada por eso,se entrego a lo que pudiese venir;sin tomar en cuenta cuanto empeoraria las cosas en su interior.

Quizas por eso y mucho mas,se animo a ir mas alla con ella;apartando de a poco la distancia aun habia entre los dos.

Si algo habia aprendido en los dias habian pasado,era que su corazon estaba madurando y que,sus sentimientos,no tardarian en salir a la luz.

El momento de dejar las cosas claras,estaba por llegar y tendria que dar el paso final;para poder alcanzar...

**SU QUERIDA ESTRELLA.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA SONRISA.**

Yo!

Esta vez si que se hizo dificil de terminar este capi

Y no quedo como queria ¬¬

Pero,buen... que se le va a hacer

Asi esta la cosa

Poca inspiracion jjje

Por este lado,claro

Porque he hecho otros fics estos dias,por suerte

Aun asi,este no tiene para durar mucho mas u.u

Mil son demasiados capitulos y como que la historia no da para tanto

Pero,les dare unos 50 (aunq sea la mitad d 100 xd)

Spero y hasta entonces lo sigan jjje

Sin mas,me despido

Y grax por las 11 reviews!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	17. STAGE17: LA SONRISA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.017: LA SONRISA+**

Los dias habian pasado.

No sabia como pero,el tiempo se le habia acabado.

Estaba en serios problemas,por dos partes apuesta con Usopp estaba a medio hacer y lo que a Nami tenia que regresar desde ese entonces...

No estaba muy seguro de haber cumplido con su habia sido muy generosa de darle ese beso.

Bueno,eso penso en el primer de todo lo que habia pasado en los ultimos dias,no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Despues de todo,se notaba y esa chica le tenia ganas.Y no de cualquier cosa.

Sintio el frio calarle los podia Nami tener esas intenciones con el?Era el que mostrarle respeto,no andar tirando al aire las ganas que tenia de tenerlo como habia llegado al mundo.

Definitamente,las cosas eran dificiles de entender desde ese lado y no sabia para donde disparar.

Estando en cubierta,volvio a llegado a una isla por la mañana y los demas se habian ido a recorrer el habian invitado a ir,pero...

Amablemente,se y se quedaria a hacerle compañía a Zoro;que era el encargado de hacer guardia esa vez.

Este mucha atencion no le presto y lo dejo embargo,no habian cruzado palabra y eso,como que lo tenia inquieto.

Zoro no era de los de hablar hasta por los codos,pero...

Se llevaba bien con el y como que le llamaba la atencion,estuviera ahí tirado sin decirle nada.

Sin embargo,de que podria hablar con el?Tenia cosas de las cuales ocuparse,no podia perder mas que hacia rato y habia pasado el limite de horas le habian dado.

_**-Tienes 72 horas a partir de este momento…-**_

Hacia buen rato y esas 72 horas habian pasado...

Por que Nami no le decia nada?Se la habian pasado juntos los ultimos dias,mas que de costumbre y siquiera habia mencionado palabra de ello.

Quizas y para ella no era importante,pero...para Luffy era un problema y uno muy grande;porque no sabia que hacer.

**-Quizas no debi hacer esa apuesta con Usopp...-se arrepintio tarde-Ahora si que estoy en problemas...-**

era necesario y lo notaba a distancia en el lio estaba metido y todo por estar aburrido en un dia comun y reviviendo el momento desde los demas se habian ido y no podia darle vuelta al asunto.Y en esos momentos,volvio a repasarlo a la perfeccion.

_Suspiro estando colmado por lo igual y su amigo lo noto._

_Llevaban rato en la misma posicion y como que estaban un poco cansados,pero ninguno decia miraban y miraban,como esperando y el otro abriera la boca sacando una idea ..._

_**NADA DE ESO.**_

_Solo suspiros y mas joven Mugiwara comenzaba a pensar y el dia estaba mas que algo de diversion,si no...moriria._

_**-Oi,Luffy...-le llamo al rato el narizotas**_

_**-Eh?-reacciono medio dormido**_

_**-Tengo una idea...-susurro para guardase silencio**_

_**-EN SERIO???-lamentablemente,su voz subio en vez de bajar**_

_**-Si,si...-asistio-Solo no grites...-**_

_**-Osu!-afirmo-Ahora,dime...-por poco y no le rogo-Cual es?Cual es?-**_

_**-Hagamos una apuesta...-le sugirio-Tan solo tu y yo...-**_

_**-Una apuesta?-no entendia bien-Entre tu y yo?-**_

_**-Si...-volvio a decir-Que te parece?-**_

_**-SUGOI!-exclamo a los cuatro vientos-Usopp,eres sugoi!-por poco no lo alabo**_

_**-Eso ya lo se...-le siguio rapido el juego-Ahora,escucha...-se le acerco al oido para nadie mas escuchase-Si consigues un beso de Nami o Robin,sin que Sanji se entere,estare a tu entero servicio el resto de mis dias...-**_

_**-QUE???-cayo al suelo de la sorpresa**_

_**-Vamos,Luffy...-le miro desde lo alto-No es tan dificil...-**_

_**-Por que tengo que hacerlo yo?-cuestiono-No es justo...-**_

_**-Porque yo fui quien tuvo la idea...-le informo-Recuerdas?-**_

_**-Ni modo...-se puso de pie-Lo hare...-**_

_**-Sabia y podia contar contigo,Luffy-sama!-le copio la pose,mostrandole respeto**_

_**-Si,si...-poca importancia-Pero...-le miro fijo-Si cumplo mi parte...-cosa que dudaba-Mas vale y cumplas la tuya!-**_

_**-Lo hare!-aseguro-Despues de todo...-hizo pausa-Soy el Capitan Usopp!-**_

_**-Lo que tu digas...-**_

_Dio un paso le quedaba otra,tendria que hacer lo que Usopp le habia podria haber dicho que no,no lo penso y seria divertido,pero..._

_Estando solo,comenzo a recapacitar y cuando estuvo por dar un paso atrás;la encontro y no pudo evitar,sonreir._

_Porque ella era un mundo aparte al que no podia entrar y no le mundo que llevaba nombre que el y sus labios conocian bien._

_**-Nami...-**_

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL TE QUIERO.**

Yo!

Buen,ya era hora y se supiera que tanto era la apuesta con Usopp xd

En realidad,pensaba dejarlo para mas adelante;pero...

Como este fic cambiara su nombre,pos...

Ire adelantando un poco las cosas ^^

Gomen por tan seco capi,pero...

Ando con 0 inspiracion hoy jjjeee

Aun asi,spero y les haya gustado

Seguire escribiendo ^^

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**

Por cierto,casi no se los digo.

A partir de ahora,este fic se llamara : **MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE**.

Matta ne!


	18. STAGE018: EL TE QUIERO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.018: EL TE QUIERO+**

La mitad de ese recuerdo,trajo lo demas.

Lamentablemente,no podia hacer a un lado lo que restaba;porque era parte de la misma cosa.

Tanto la apuesta,como lo que vino despues,eran producto de haber aceptado la idea de Usopp y el lo sabia bien.

Quizas por eso,volvio a suspirar.

No habia manera de se sintiese las cosas estaban bastante bien con Nami,algo le decia y no era lo que parecia y;en cualquier momento,todo se vendria abajo.

Y tenia mas que aprendido que lo que se cae,rara vez puede volver a levantarse.

Y como que era un desastre para ese tipo de cosas,desde le algo salia mal,podia perderla y para siempre.

Despues de todo,Nami sabia la mitad de las cosas.

Cuando la encaro esa tarde,no le dijo que tenia que ver con una apuesta.

No le dio la cara para soltar eso en sus veia tan pacifica,tan linda,parecia otra.

Pero,Luffy sabia y era la misma el conocia.

Esa con la que podia contar,esa era dulce con el cuando queria;la misma lo maltrataba noche y dia si podia.

Pese a verse bonita y tranquila en sus cosas,el sabia y era la misma veia todas las mañanas;solo que en otro aspecto.

Un aspecto que habia comenzado a gustarle y del que no se podia despegar.

Suspiro de solo tener ese pensar respecto a su navegante.

Que demonios le pasaba?

Habia sentenciado y le no habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de era ...

**NO SE LO HABIA DICHO.**

Y eso que habia tenido cientos de oportunidades.A medias,la suerte estaba de su lado y la estaba dejando escapar.

Que habia vuelta que darle con el.

Jamas se daria cuenta del tiempo estaba perdiendo ahí de pie,viendo hacia donde ella se habia marchado junto a los demas.

Llevaba horas en la misma pose,pensando y pensando.

Pero,en que?En ella?En el?En los dos?

ninguna de esas tres cosas.

Estaba pensando en lo equivocado habia estado de aceptar esa apuesta.

Porque lo habia puesto entre la espada y la pared,y no tenia por donde correr.

No tenia escapatoria y sabia bien por que,mas bien,por quien.

Intentar huir de esa chica,era imposible.

Su corazon queria quedarse justamente ahí donde estaba,hasta esperarla,aunque se tardara horas en dar con el una vez mas.

Queria verla de nuevo,porque algo le decia por dentro;tenian que ser uno ,era eso cierto?El,tanto como Nami,estaban destinados el uno al otro?

Si se comparaba con Sanji,el era mucho por eso,no entendia por que Nami lo rechazaba tanto.

Era un pervertido y miraba a toda la que veia,pero...

En el fondo era un buen muchacho,por lo que...

**NO LE ENTRABA LO PREFIRIESE A EL.**

Luffy sabia y tenia puntos a favor con ella.

Despues de todo,siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Era su escudo en las buenas y en las malas,no la abandonaba.

Pero,eso le bastaba para quererlo asi como lo queria?

Porque se le notaba y le tenia un aprecio aprecio al que a veces,le tenia miedo.Y no sabia por que,si el la sentia igual.

La queria de pies a quien y como le habia llegado hasta donde no debia llegarle y eso,le gustaba.

**Y LE GUSTABA MUCHO.**

Pero,no le daba la cara,como para mirarla y decirselo.

Aunque hacia un par de noches,lo habia soltado antes de dormir a su lado,no era capaz de decirselo viendola despierta.

Porque no podia con esos ojos que flaqueaban de solo oirle hablar y dar con los no podia con esa sonrisa que le decia todo,sin necesidad de ,simplemente,no podia con ella.

Nami representaba una parte escencial en su vida y lo tenia bien claro.

Pero,ella queria ser eso?Queria ser esa parte de el?O no?

Como que la duda le estaba calando hondo y mas de la embargo...

**-Con que aquí estabas...-**

**-Eh?-volteo de solo reconocer de quien era esa voz-N-Nami...-era dificil olvidarla**

**-Buenas...-sonrio bonita de solo verlo-Ya hemos regresado...-le informo-He traido unas cuantas cosas...-siguio su reporte-Quieres verlas?-eso le sono raro**

**-S-Seguro...-aun asi,no le dijo que no**

**-En ese caso...-dos segundos tardo en tomarle la mano-Ven conmigo...-**

Un mudo **"SI"** se le escapo,y con el,se dejo ir.

Si algo le quedaba por decirle a esa chica,era una sola simple,pero sincero...

**TE QUIERO.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA LAGRIMA.**

Yo!

Sigo por aquí con mas de este fic

Spero y le haya gustado como va hasta por estas fechas

Intentare terminarlo entre esta semana y la otra ^^

Ia que calcule que escribiendo 4 por dia,en menos de una semana estaria acabado,pero...

Veremos como le va ^^

Sin mas,les recuerdo lo de mis ONE SHOOTS de ONE PIECE xd

Cualquier pareja,por mas loka que sea,dejenla en las reviews o...

En mails,coments,agrengenme...

Como ustedes quieran ^^

Stoy a su entera disposicion jjje

Asi q,spero sus pedidos ^^

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	19. STAGE019: LA LAGRIMA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.019: LA LÁGRIMA+**

Una gota rebalso el vaso.

Una mas que le pertenecia por ese mal sueñ noche no estaba siendo su amiga y se sentia solo en semejante habitacion de compañía y no de que unicamente buscaba cuando realmente no queria estar solo.Y esa noche,tras esa pesadilla,no dudo ni dos segundos en ir tras ella.

Tomo su playera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,y salio de su almohada,tanto como su sombrero lo acompañaron en su andar por ese pasillo largo y corto a la vez;que a su refugio le llevaria.

Le tocaba hacer guardia a Franky esa noche que,de solo verlo,le hizo seña de continuase.Y de todo,no pensaba detenerse por nada del estar a su lado y sentirse seguro,porque por primera vez,tenia miedo y de en batalla,pese a mostrarse fuerte y seguro,el temor le corria por las de fallar y no poder de yacer en sus brazos,empapado por su de ya no poder volverla a ver.

De a rato le atacaba y la unica manera lograba sacarselo de encima,era estandole al los ultimos dias,se la habian pasado juntos;no le habia picado el ataque,pero...

Ese sueño,habia abierto viejas heridas y sentia no podria acostumbrado a dormir en su lugar,aunque a veces le vigilaba el sueño;pero...

Esa noche,esa noche...

**NO QUERIA PASARLA LEJOS DE ELLA.**

Queria pasarla junto a si,sin pretender solo un poco de compañía de su cual sabia,sin dudas,recibiria.

Llego hasta esa puerta y opto llamar a embargo...

Retrocedio unos cuantos pasos,al notar y estaba abierta.

Estaba despierta a esas horas?

Eran tirando a la madrugada y habia sido la primera en irse a dormir despues de la y estaba un poco cansada y por eso,no se quedaria un rato de uno no se la trago,pero...no dijeron nada y la dejaron ir.

Despues de todo,si queria descansar;quienes eran ellos para negarselo?Ella no les hacia eso.O si?Eso no ahí,porque la para llamarla **"MENTIROSA"** por haberse ido antes sin decir bien por no era quien para reprocharle sus tan solo era...

**EL CAPITAN DE LA TRIPULACION A LA QUE AMBOS PERTENECIAN.**

Y ella...

Se detuvo antes de darle un titulo especifico.

Quien era ella en todo el lio en el que estaba metido?

Otra pregunta mas que,no podia le daba para referirsele como quien era a bordo.

Hacia rato y ella era mucho mas que podia llamarla **"SU NAKAMA"**,porque eso era demasiado poco para denominarla,comparado a lo valiosa le era.

Entonces,como podia calificarla?Con que?

La duda llamo a la necesidad y ahí luz le dio en los ojos y facil la vez mas...

**ESTABA EN LO SUYO.**

Y el,la habia distraido.

Ya que,de solo sentirle entrar,habia volteado a ver de quien se trataba.Y al unico encontro cerca,fue a...

**-Luffy...-si,tan solo a el-Que estas haciendo aquí?-**

**-Gomen...-lo primero que hizo,fue disculparse-No queria molestarte...-**

**-Descuida...-intento levantarle los animos-Sabes y puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras...-fue amable-Si asi lo sientes...-**

**-Eh?-le llamo la atencion y fuese tan dulce a esas horas**

**-No puedes dormir...-sentencio-Cierto?-**

**-E-Es que yo...-no sabia como explicarle**

**-Puedes quedarte...-le invito-Si quieres...-**

**-E-En serio???-no se lo podia creer**

**-Si...-asistio rapida-Yo me quedare un poco mas...-le informo-Pero...-se puso de pie en segundos-Puedes tirarte a descansar...-se encargo de hacerle lugar,donde luego ella iria tambien-Intentare no hacer ruido...-cuando estaba en lo suyo,era bastante tranquila-Para no despertarte...-**

**-Arigato...-nada mas le salio**

**-No hay de que...-sonrio al rato-Es lindo tener compañía a estas horas...-**

**-S-Si...-le correspondio-Y-Yo tambien lo creo asi...-agrego despacio-En ese caso...-intento cambiar un poco de tema-Dejare mis cosas por aquí...-traia poco y nada**

**-Ponlas donde quieras...-no se cansaba de ser linda con el-Hay lugar de sobra...-**

**-Que bien...-en eso le salio la sonrisa**

**-Ne,Luffy...-le llamo al verlo de espaldas**

**-Dime...-la escuchaba fuerte y claro**

**-Y-Yo...-comenzo de a poco-Estuve pensando y...-el silencio los volvio a rodear-Me gustaria que...-no sabia como terminar-Pasases mas tiempo aquí...-solto bajito-Conmigo...-**

El mundo se le vino abajo de un momento a otro,cuando eso,llego a conmoverlo.

La misma gota habia caido en su almohada,le empapaba los labios;porque con esas palabras,Nami habia conseguido...

**ROBARLE EL CORAZON.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL BESO.**

Yo!

Y el proximo es el 20!

Ia tan solo faltan unos 30 capis para este fic termine xd

Y debo decirles que este cap esta cortado

La mitad esta puesto en el otro,porque se me habia hecho mas largo jjje

Pero,por suerte,no borre nada de lo que habia puesto y lo colgare en el siguiente ^^

Spero y les ste gustando

Prometo mas LuNa en los proximosss

Y...

Ia saben,reviews y coments,seran bien recibidosss

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	20. STAGE020: EL BESO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.020: EL BESO+**

El mundo se le vino debajo de solo escucharselo decir.

De veras y Nami lo queria mas tiempo ahí?De veras y lo que queria tanto como para no querer despegarsele jamas?

Porque el sabia bien que lo que queria era y pasase a dormir en ese cuarto desde esa noche y eso significaba...

**COMPROMETERSE CON LO QUE FUERA TUVIERAN.**

Y el...estaba listo para ello?Estaba listo para dar semejante paso?O no?

Volteo rapido de la sorpresa,chocando con sus ojos en un momento fugaz;que tan solo duro...

**UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS.**

**-Eh?-salio apenas de la conmocion**

**-S-Solo si tu quieres...-le aparto la mirada al instante-No estas obligado...-**

**-Me encantaria...-confeso dulce**

**-Eh?-la hizo saltar de un momento a otro**

**-Me encantaria pasar mas tiempo aquí contigo,Nami...-finalmente la llamo como correspondia**

**-E-En serio?-estaba sumamente feliz y se le notaba**

**-Osu!-le habia vuelto el alma al cuerpo gracias a ella-Pero...-o no?-Tendre que ir por el resto de mis cosas...-rio un poquito tras eso**

**-Te ayudare con eso mañana...-estaba mas que conmovida de solo escucharlo-Ne?-**

**-Prometo no causarte muchas molestias...-hizo una promesa de un saque-Sere un buen compañero...-**

**-No tengo dudas de eso...-susurro chiquita-Seras el mejor de todos...-**

**-No creo y sea para tanto...-en el fondo,le podia el tenerla asi-Pero...-o no?-Si tu lo dices...-no estaba del todo convencido-Supongo y al menos lo intentare...-**

**-Se y haras tu mejor esfuerzo...-lo alagaba sin mucha prisa-Despues de todo...-que todo?-Eres bueno en eso...-**

**-Si...-asistio-Tienes razon...-tras la sonrisa,un bostezo le salio**

**-Se ve y estas cansado...-observo-Por que no te duermes ya?-**

**-No te molesta y te deje sola?-no queria cerrar los ojos sin saberlo**

**-Para nada...-le nego-Solo seran unos minutos...-le informo-Yo tambien estoy cansada...-**

**-Ya veo...-analizo despacio-En ese caso...-no sabia bien que decir-Ya me voy a dormir...-se encamino a su lugar despacito**

**-Hai...-asistio casi en silencio-Que descanses,Luffy...-se le despidio a metros de distancia**

**-Nami...-la llamo sin verla**

**-Dime...-**

**-Prometeme y me despertaras...-de a poco,se despojo de su playera**

**-Eh?-eso si que le sorprendio**

**-Para decirme buenas noches...-aclaro volteando y todo**

**-P-Prometo y lo hare...-no sabia que decir de solo verle**

**-Bien...-sonrio en segundos-Que descanses...-**

**-Que...-se quedo en eso un rato-Descanses...-**

En silencio,hizo un par de movimientos y consiguio estarse comodo al filo de la cama.

Si iban a compartirla,tendria que acostumbrarse a ocupar poco de todo...

Habia prometido no incomodarla en ninguno de los aspectos.

Tardo unos segundos en cubrirse hasta los hombros con las sabanas e instantaneamente,cerro los ojos.

Por alguna extraña razon,el sueño lo llamo y no pudo negarse.

Estaba agotado y la tranquilidad de estar lejos de esa pesadilla,le daba un poco de mas de la que necesitaba.

Y eso era,porque Nami estaba ahí.Aunque estaba en lo suyo,la sentia al lado y eso,bastaba para que todo lo demas cuando eran el y ella,lo demas...

**NO IMPORTABA.**

Y esa noche,lo unico queria era quedarse ahí y no moverse;siquiera un sabia que,en un par de minutos,ella vendria y lo llamaria,tan solo para decirle...

**-Luffy...-bueno,no exactamente su nombre**

**-Que...?-en el fondo,estaba asi dormido**

**-Dijiste y te despertara...-le recordo-Por lo de las buenas noches...-**

**-Eh...?-recien ahí cayo y volteo**

**-Ya estabas dormido,cierto?-se dio cuenta por la cara**

**-Casi...-respondio con los ojos chiquitos**

**-En ese caso...-se acurruco un poco en su lugar-Buenas noches...-susurro tras un beso dejo en su mejilla**

**-O-Oi...-reacciono al rato-N-No tienes por que dormirte,si no quieres...-solto compuesto-N-No me molesta y te quedes un rato mas...-**

**-Ya he terminado...-le informo-Ademas...-le miro un poquito-Es tarde para me ande despierta...-agrego-No lo crees?-**

**-S-Si tu lo dices...-en el fondo,estaba de acuerdo**

**-En ese caso...-volvio a decir-Dulces sueños...-termino cubriendose un poco con las sabanas**

**-Dulces sueños...-dijo al verla de ojos bien cerrados-Nami...-musito en medio del beso dejo en su frente antes de dormir**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA PASION.**

Yo!

Pos,aquí esta el 20 xd

Crei y no llegaria a escribirlo,pero...

Como ven,si pudeee

Asi que,aquí se los dejo

Para le comenten jjje

Advierto,los proximos 2 capis tendran un poco de Limeee

Asi que,preparense xd

Nos vmos al rato!

Spero reviews ^^

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	21. STAGE021: LA PASION

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.021: LA PASION+**

Todo se dio demasiado rapido.

Bastaron los rayos del sol dieran con su piel,para estarse sobre ella.

No habia pensado en dar semejante paso despues de lo sucedido por la noche,pero...

Hacia buen rato y venia pensando en ello y tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

Contenerse mas,era algo imposible y sabia bien por que.

Nami le gustaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra y ya no podia ocultarlo mas.

Pese a no habersele declarado,sabia y tarde o temprano lo haria.

No faltaba mucho para eso,solo necesitaba...

**UN POCO DE VALOR.**

El cual,estandole tan cerca,le sobraba.

Pero,en que sentido?En que sentido le sobraba?

La tenia ahí,rendida a lo que pudiese pasar;pero...

Aun no le habia hecho nada.

Por alguna extraña razon,la mañana le habia llegado rapido y,de solo verla despierta;no tardo en poner manos en el asunto.

Pero,por que?Por que habia actuado asi si la situacion no se habia prestado para ello?

de tenia vulnerable y no podria zafarse de el,pero...

Que buscaba con esa certeza?Que queria hacer con ella?

Si la tomaba a la fuerza,le abusaria.Y como que no le daba la cara para hacer embargo...

No estaba dispuesto a retroceder,siquiera por el desayuno sabia y lo estaba esperando.

Moria de hambre,oia su estomago retorcerse de lo poco habia comido en la cena;pero...

No se hasta haber hecho,lo que tenia que bien...

**LO QUE QUERIA HACER.**

Estaba madurando y,por primera vez,compartia el estado de su pulso acelerado.

Estaba pasado de vuelta y se le ,que le podia hacer?

Hacia rato y esa chica lo tenia habia llegado a la conclusion de ella le gustaba,habia tomado ese estado y como que no podia salir de el.

Tampoco queria sabia y esa era la unica manera de poder entregarse entero al cariño de estaba teniendo de mas a su navegante que;para estas alturas,era mucho mas que eso en su ...

Eso no importaba en el que era valioso era...

**QUE SE ESTABAN JUNTOS Y A SOLAS.**

Pero,a solas para que?Que tanto iban a hacer?Que tanto iba a hacer?Despues de todo,Nami se estaba ahí de las muñecas por sus manos,sin hacer ningun solo mirandolo fijo,con esos ojos dulces que le flaqueaban desde hacia ya un rato.

Estaba esperando algo,algo y Luffy no sabia bien no sabia por donde empezar.

Pese a haber tomado la iniciativa,no tenia idea de por donde comenzar y temia cometer el error y hacerle daño.

Tenia mas que sentado y Nami no era solo verla,sabia y no seria el primero en tocarla;pero...

De los de a bordo,seria el primero en ponerle las manos encima y eso,como que lo atemorizaba un poco.

Despues de todo,era demasiado bruto y **"DELICADEZA" **no era su segundo nombre.

Pero,la queria y la queria tanto que,ya no podia contenerse cometiera el error de lastimarla,se las arreglaria para al final no fuese asi;pero...

Ya no podia estar mas sin decirle cuanto la queria,no podia seguir mas lo que en su interior le despertaba,discimulando los deseos que tenia de tenerla en sus brazos y ya no dejarla ir;las ansias de fuese suya y de nadie podia seguir ocultando todo eso y mucho mas.

Era un chico como cualquiera y su cuerpo,sentia como el de eso,por eso...

Trago saliva,para poder seguir de todo,sabia y una vez diese con ella,ya no seria...

Ahogado en ese pensamiento,se le acerco de a poco en busca de un cual,de una,recibio.Y ahí,comenzo todo.

Se estremecio por dentro y por fuera,del simple contacto de su piel con la de esa chica;tal como aquella vez.

No tenia dudas y era vulnerable estandole al lado,pero...no dejaria y eso fuese un lograba tranquilizarse,podria solo tenia que...

**RESPIRAR HONDO.**

Y lo anclado en los labios de esa llamaba** "SU NAKAMA"**,tomo el poco aire le quedaba por tomar y siguio,como si nada.

De a poco,sus manos liberaron a sus prisioneras,para comenzar con su sabian y seria bastante largo.

La mañana perderia,como asi,la mitad del que,se tomaria su tiempo,para apoderarse y conocer plenamente a esa habia calificado como **"SU DONCELLA"** tras el beso dado por la noche.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL DESEO.**

Yo!

Como les va?

Aquí viene el 21!

Con un poco de Limeee,como prometi ^^

Apenas y lo he comenzado,es que soy mala para esas partes xd

Como que cuesta,no se por k jjje

Pero,hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ver q tal queda

Despues d todo,hace rato largo y no escribo lemmon en la seccion de ONE PIECE xd

En fin,aquí se los djo

Spero y les guste ^^

Sin mas,sigo escribiendooo

Gracias por leer!

**+CaPtAiN aNd NaViGaToR+**


	22. STAGE022: EL DESEO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.022: EL DESEO+**

Comenzo despacio.

No necesitaba de la prisa,era un momento especial.

Pese a no ser el primer encuentro de esa manera,seria el unico llegaria a de todo,la ultima vez,Sanji los habia contar que se las cobro,siendo el el que estaba siendo tomado a la cosa era diferente por la mañ cambiado posiciones y ahora,el estaba al ...

**POR CUANTO TIEMPO?**

Cuanto tiempo podia estarlo sin que ella sintiese ganas de comenzar con lo que esa vez no pudo terminar?

Si queria paso,no podia negarselo.O si?

En medio de las miles de preguntas le surgian,la recorria a pasos lentos,para no perderle queria mover un solo dedo,queria tenerlos todos sobre esa piel que era mucho mas fragil de lo que habia a Nami como nadie en esa barca y sabia lo delicada que era.Y la denominaba **"DELICADA" **por que no daba para decirle **"DEBIL".**

Despues de todo,ella sabia dar pelea cuando era batallas habian sido pocas,pero Luffy sabia bien por nunca la habia dejado llegar al extremo de valerse sola,salvo en algunas habia estado ahí para cuidarla,sin dejar e hiciese lo mismo por el.

La palabra **"PONER SU VIDA EN PELIGRO" **no le sentaba viniendo de ella,por eso...trataba y eso siquiera se le cruzase por la de todo,si llegaba a sacrificarse por el...

**JAMAS SE LO PERDONARIA.**

Su deber era protegerla y lo haria hasta el ultimo de sus la tocaria,absolutamente eso, el no lo estaba haciendo?

Pese a no ser de mala manera,estaba pasando sus manos por cada pedazo de esa chica,sin la menor ...

Ella parecia no hacia uno que otro movimiento,pero...no intentaba lo contrario,parecia y buscaba como estarse mas comoda;para no molestarlo a el despues.Y Luffy adoraba como trataba de no ser un estorbo en su vida,aun sabiendo y era todo lo lo habia dicho un par de veces,para le entrase de una habia dicho cientos de veces que la queria ahí donde estaba,con habia dicho dia tras dia y noche tras noche,que tenia un lugar a su lado,y nadie se lo quitaria.Y tras esas palabras,siempre vinieron sus pequeñas sonrisas y sus infaltables abrazos,en los que un **"GRACIAS"** siempre salia.Y Luffy...

Si,Luffy amaba ,mas la amaba a sin poder decirselo,siempre se lo habia dejado en claro;con sus de todo,no habia ido tan lejos por los demas como lo hacia a diario por ella.Y el sabia bien por que,en esos momentos,lo sabia mas que eso...

**NO SE DETENDRIA.**

Oyo pasos fuera e hizo de ese beso,aun mas apenas y llego a cederle paso,por la sorpresa;pero...en segundos,lo dejo alguna manera,ese beso era su seguridad y si lo rompia,no podria menos,eso creia.

Ante la ausencia de aquel repentino sonido,la libero de a poco y sus manos volvieron a lo de todo,se habia quedado quieto para sus movimientos no causasen mucho lo oian respirar a esas alturas,sabrian claramente que tanto estaba pasando ahí ,pese a no haber hecho nada,estaba fuera de si,hacia un buen rato.

Quizas por eso,habia comenzado a ir mas a aguantaria mucho en ese estado y sabia bien por que.

Suspiro un poco,estando dentro de ella y se decidio a mas que ligera de ropas,no seria un problema terminara desnuda frente a sus ,aguantaria verla asi?O no?Buena pregunta.¿Aguantaria verla como Dios la habia traido al mundo? Aunque si lo pensaba,no seria la primera de todo,en Arabasta...

El recuerdo le dio el impulso le hacia falta y ahí,le destrozo la ropa de ser un novato,no lo hacia nada mal.

Y aunque sus ojos no podian ver el paraiso,sus manos podian ligero contacto de sus dedos con sus pechos,estaba dejando volar demasiado la imaginacion y esa chica,estaba comenzando a acompañ demasiado.

Sus movimientos se habian hecho presentes antes de tiempo y todo habia aumentado de que,temblaba de solo calor lo invadia por dentro,como por fuera y le estaba haciendo perder el por cada pedazo de esa carne y sus labios,necesitaban del agua de ese cuerpo tenia entre sus quizas que,se deshizo de sus bragas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Y la oyo gritar,porque fue demasiado ,que no tenia que ser asi?El tenia muchas maneras de demostrarle cuanto la queria,pero...en un momento asi,no encontraba veces la habia tenido tan cerca,nunca habia sido tomaba por sorpresa y a la fuerza y ella;claro,se ,en momentos de prisa,no daba para hacerse el cariñoso y en esos momentos,estaban en medio de los pasos habia sentido cerca,los estaban buscando.O concluia de una vez o lo dejaba para eso,se dio cuenta de le estaba dando entrada a acabase de una vez y sin dudarlo, los pantalones,termino con ese acto que,la proxima vez;duraria mas.


	23. STAGE023: LA CUBIERTA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.023: LA CUBIERTA+**

Esa tarde,desperto tarde.

Minutos tardo en abrir los ojos y darse cuenta,estaba ...se habia ido.

Probablemente,estaba en de todo,cuando el dormia;su unica compañía era mas segura era y estuviera con esa mujer.

Se incorporo a alguna extraña razon,tenia la cabeza dada tanto habia pasado con Nami?

Retazos de la pasada mañana,le corrian tras las lograba entender nada.

Acaso ya habian dado el paso?

Si era asi,tendria que...

Bien las cosas habian llegado tan lejos,no le quedaba que mirarla a la cara y decirle de una vez por todas,ella...

**LE GUSTABA.**

El problema era que...no sabia como hacerlo.

Despues de todo,a Nami le gustaban los caballeros y el...no era nada de eso.

De hecho,la vez se lo habia preguntado le habia dicho que no y como que eso,la habia decepcionado un poco.

Pero,lo mas gracioso era que,aun asi,se estaba a su lado.

O su definicion respecto a los hombres educados era otra o...realmente,se habia convertido en uno;sin asi pensarlo.

De repente,todo volvia a complicarse y la cosa,se estaba poniendo cada vez plazo habia vencido,practicamente estaba viviendo con su navegante,le habia dicho la mitad de las conclusion,todo era una mentira.

**Y UNA DE ESAS GRANDES.**

A la vista de cualquiera,pintaba como que era real,pero...

Luffy sabia y hasta que no le dijera las cosas como eran,no seria asi.

El manto de fantasia habia tejido desde el dia de esa apuesta,comenzaria a mostrar;tarde o temprano,sus hilos y...

si que estaria en problemas.Y en unos grandes.

Su mayor temor a todo esto era,Nami terminase por de todo,parecia como que la estuviera usando tan solo para cumplir con su y hacia buen rato,lo habia hecho.

Usopp no le habia pedido nada del otro mundo y no le habia costado nada conseguirlo,pero...

Las consecuencias eran graves y por alguna extraña razon,sentia y estaba en medio de una trampa.Y no podia salir.

Claro y el no queria antes habia estado tan cerca de esa chica y,por primera vez,estaba viendo cuan grande era su cariño por que,se pasaba de la raya.

Y no le ,tenia mucho para darle y la oportunidad,estaba en sus manos.

Claro y no queria ganarsela jugando sucio,pero...

Que mas podia hacer?Tener cercania con ella,por una simple apuesta,le habia facilitado las cosas y a la vez,no.

Termino por echarse en la cama de el resto del dia ahí.Si salia a cubierta,sabia con que se encontraria.Y no le daba la cara como para fingir y no habia pasado que habia pasado y de todo.

La inocencia su cuerpo tenia,ya no estaba y todo por juntarse piel a piel,con esa ladrona.Y no lo habia planeado asi,tampoco el momento se habia prestado;tan solo...

**ACTUO POR IMPULSO.**

Y que bien le fue por destinado estaba a los problemas,su nombre deberia de ser **"MALA SUERTE".**Claro estaba y no iban a darle ese gusto.

Ya tenia un nombre y si no le gustaba,ahí lo tenia puesto y todos lo conocian por el mismo.

Aunque en esos momentos,le encantaria ser un **"NN".**De esa manera,nadie lo ,a vistas de esa chica,era facil de mas para la tenia pensado escapar,podia descartarlo.

**FALLARIA.**

Era prisionero de los sentimientos de su propio corazon y era tarde,como para buscar una salida.

Cuando todo comenzo,no midio los podia quejarse despues de tanto tiempo!

Culpa suya era todo,por haber mirado a Nami como no debia y encariñarsele mas de la suya considerarla mas que una de los suya todo lo que paso despues.

Aunque no ganaba nada echandose la culpa de los errores habian pasado,despues de todo.

Y ojala no lo hubieran hecho!Para hacer algo al respecto!

Pero,que?Que queria hacer?Queria deshacerse de esos sentimientos,acaso?O actuar como si no pasara nada?

La verdad,no sabia lo que y estaba haciendo las cosas mal y queria hacerlas de la manera correcta.

Pero,sabia y no podia,por ser quien ,tampoco queria perder a Nami por ello.

Si habia algo queria conservar de todo lo que tenia,era a ella y si por semejante tonteria,llegaba a poder hacerlo...

Se incorporo por segunda vez y el gesto le cambio,a uno .Si la perdia por semejante tonteria,que haria?

La certeza de lo que pasaria con el,si no la tenia,lo llevo a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ese lugar tanto conocia.

**LA CUBIERTA.**


	24. STAGE024: EL BARCO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.024: EL BARCO+**

Tardo segundos en salir de donde estaba e ir a buscarla.

La necesidad de tenerla cerca,lo habia llamado otra vez y se habia dejado guiar por ella,como de corazon la busco mas que sus ojos y ahí,la sabia y la encontraria.

**JUNTO CON ROBIN.**

Y se tranquilizo un menos y no estaba ,si lo estaba,era por ,cuando estaba en sus cosas,no queria que nadie la molestara y como todos,ya estaban acostumbrados a su mal humor;le hacian caso.

hasta el,lo ,muy en el fondo,le tenia de todo,tenia un extraño poder sobre el y no se podia negar a nada de nada;si tenia que ver con ella.

Podria considerarse perdido entonces,y sin salida.Y aun asi,ahí se entraba en panico,ni nada por el ,era feliz de ser su bien,de ser...

**SU PRIMERO.**

Pero,habia algo no estaba bien en todo era sincero.

Y sabia,tarde o temprano,Nami le pediria lo fuera.Y el...no estaba muy seguro de poder de todo,las veces lo habia intentado,no habia llegado muy y habia llegado a decir su .Hasta el mismo sentia pena,de ser tan y supiera como enfrentarla,porque aunque las todo estuviera a su favor...

Las cartas no tardarian en darse vuelta y ahí,saldria perdiendo.Y el sabia bien que esas cosas pasaban,porque las grandes fortunas habia que saber conservarlas y el menor descuido;podria hacer de ello algo imposible.

Pero,esos miedos no le servian de nada,si no daba el paso hacia actuaba como si fueran un par de amigos "demasiado intimos",no pasaria nada.A la larga,Nami terminaria con otro y el...tendria que afrontarlo,por haberse ,Luffy no queria eso.

Claro estaba y si ella era feliz de esa manera,la dejaria;pero...

Esa chica parecia estar tan encariñada consigo que...no veia la posibilidad de terminase enamorada de otro,siquiera de Sanji.Y el si que tenia puntos a favor,aunque ella lo utilizara a su eso,se dio cuenta y su caso era que,desde su lado,lo usaba por de todo,si acudia a el,era porque no era capaz de hacer las cosas sola.

Nami lo necesitaba y lo mas raro era que,el la necesitaba a nunca admitirlo,mil veces la habia necesitado estando a sus espaldas y,como si de veras la llamara;ella hacia uso de su presencia para no se sintiera solo.

Estaban conectados o que?De ninguna otra manera,podria darse tal union.O si?

Intentando analizar,dio un paso y ahí,ella volteo.

Los ojos se le clavaron en el rostro y el poco espacio habia entre los dos,desaparecio.Y una vez mas,le vino esa sensacion extraña de que habia algo mas entre ellos y no podia descubrir miraba y le bastaba para saberlo todo,pero...

Que era ese todo?Sus sentimientos?Sus pensamientos?

de el aire de la falta de respuestas hacia esa chica,aunque tan solo era una.

Despues de todo,Nami le habia dicho y le gustaba y ahí,se habia podia gustarle a una chica como ella?No era posible!Nami era una chica que sabia lo que queria y no paraba hasta conseguirlo,en eso...eran ...

Era el lo que buscaba,lo que tanto queria tener en sus manos?O era tan solo producto de su imaginacion?

En eso,retrocedio y solo verla levantarse,le hizo perder la razon;como asi el que hacerse ver,de lo contrario...

**-Te encuentras bien?-vaya pregunta esa**

**-S-Si...-atino a decir-No te...-en medio del regreso se quedo tendido de su presencia-N-Nami...-no alcanzo ni a terminar lo anterior**

**-Buenos tardes...-le dio bonita,sin mucha vuelta-Quieres y te de una mano?-**

**-S-Seguro...-no tardo en responder-G-Gracias...-termino al estar de pie**

**-No hay de que...-sonrio y todo-Pero...-dejo esa faceta atrás-Como fue y llegaste ahí?-**

**-Eh?-el recuerdo le paso rapido-N-No lo recuerdo...-**

**-Aun estas dormido,cierto?-adivino como de costumbre**

**-E-Eso creo...-ni la risa lo podia acompañar de los nervios**

**-Espero y despiertes pronto...-en el fondo,parecia preocupada**

**-L-Lo hare...-aseguro-L-Lo prometo...-**

**-Bien...-volvio al gesto anterior-Por cierto...-busco hablar de otro tema-Robin y yo estamos por ahí...-le informo-Puedes venir...-le invito-Si quieres...-**

**-Si estas en tus cosas...-cosa que no sabia-N-No quiero molestarte...-**

**-Para nada...-le nego-Estamos hablando un poco...-le aclaro-Puedes estarte tranquilo...-**

**-En ese caso...-analizo un poco-Creo e ire...-**

**-Que bien!-no festejo con los brazos en alto,porque no pudo-Entonces...-se quedo un poco para volver en si-Ven conmigo...-**

Sus manos se juntaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el camino se abrio ante espacio y el tiempo,se perdian en sus pasos que,en esa tarde,se hicieron uno.


	25. STAGE025: LA AVENTURA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.025: LA AVENTURA+**

Y luego de cientos de dias en altamar,vieron tierra.

No se sabia quien estaba mas ser y el agua salada,les habia cansado un poco y tambien vuelto un poco en esa barca,nadie estaba cuerdo del menos,eso decian los que los conocian.

A vistas,según Usopp,era una isla desierta lo que los esperaba mas adelante;pero...

Conociendoles la suerte,no seria llegaran,los apuntaria con rifles y comenzarian a hasta acostumbrados estaban a ese tipo de ,en realidad,buscasen echarlos con eso.

Aun asi,habia algunos que mantenian viva la esperanza de les esperase un poco de paz,al llegar a tierra.

Los ultimos dias habian sido aquí para alla,era algo que parecia no tener terminaba aunque asi lo deseara y siempre alguien los eso,luego de la cena de la noche pasada,habian ideado un plan;para nadie los viera.

Aunque era sumamente estupido intentar ocultarse de sus camaradas,creian y era necesario;hasta pudiesen decirles como estaban las cosas entre los dos.

Aunque la idea habia sido mas de ella que de el,Luffy habia aceptado que le parecia **"divertido".**Aunque no tenia nada de divertido andar de intruso por los rincones,como si fuese a robar en su propio suerte y Sunny era lugares por todas partes.

Al menos,hasta llegar a tierra;no tendrian ...

Los datos del narizotas los tomaron por sorpresa y el animo,se les cosa se habia puesto seria,no les quedaba dieran con la superficie,se lo ...

Que?Que le iban a decir?Que estaban juntos,pero a escondidas?Que se querian,pero no eran capaces de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?Que les iban a decir?!

Buena tomaron la decisión,Luffy se quedo en les iban a explicar a sus camaradas?

Claro,estaban juntos y todo ,de que manera?

Despues de todo,el jamas le habia dicho y ella le ella, habia dado el paso necesario para llegar a el,pero...por primera vez,no la habia miedo.

Pero,de que?Miedo de que?O mas bien,a que?Claro y era un chico como ,tenia miedo de cometer algun error y salir ,no estaba con con su navegante y la muy bien que buscaba y que le mil maneras de conquistarla y el conocia mas de la mitad o,una parte de habia de que preocuparse.O si?Nami era una chica bastante comun,solo que adoraba el dinero como si fuese una parte mas de ,algunas veces,la hacia ver rara;pero...

A Luffy le gustaba esa rareza,porque la diferenciaba de las otras que habia conocido,aunque no habian sido muchas.

Lamentablemente,su mala racha no le habia permitido ser popular entre las chicas y que,justo la que el queria;se fijase en semejante desastre...

**LE TENIA IDO.**

Quizas mas de la ,ya no le podia hacer su punto de vista,,si Nami no le interesaba como el le interesaba a ella,podia de todo,eran confiaban todo.

Pero,habia cosas no podia confiarle,por ser demasiado personales y sabia,era que esa chica,se habia bien guardado estaba interesada en su persona,desde un nunca le habia dicho desde cuando,creia y habia sido desde el primer a el.

Solo verla a los ojos por unos segundos,le basto para verla con otros y quedar tendido en su red;sin poner resistencia.Y si,a la larga,esa araña termino por deborarlo,con mucho eso, una presa facil para su nakama,aunque ella lo era y terminase en sus brazos,para perdiese la cordura y tambien la sensatez.

menos,no era el unico estaba mal de la cabeza,estando a bordo de quien reemplazaba a Merry desde buen de su camarote,al oir la voz de Usopp una vez sonar feliz,pero...no le salio.Y,para su mala suerte,mas de uno lo noto.

A sus espaldas murmuraban si estaba enfermo o le pasaba algo a cuchichear sin nota de eso,mas bien,Nami lo le sono como los demas estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos,ultimamente,estaban "demasiado cerca" y eso habia sacado una que otra pregunta al joven Mugiwara que,terminaba diciendo cualquier tonteria;por miedo de meter la que,sabia y Nami lo mataria,si hablaba.

Suspiro de veras y le gustaba una chica asi?Claro y no encontraria otra como ella,pero...no seria mas sano para el estar con alguien como Vivi?No,demasiado drama y ya tenia los suyos.Y,certeramente,Robin era muy mayor para alguien de su contar que,era demasiado seria.Y...que habia de esa Shichibukai?

**-NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCO!-solto a los cuatro vientos-ESO SI QUE NO!-**

Sus gritos terminaron por estamparlo contra el suelo de llegado a tiempo de meditar sobre sus opciones,habia solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

**ESCOGER LA QUE QUEDASE MEJOR CON EL.**


	26. STAGE026: EL PASATIEMPO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.026: EL PASATIEMPO+**

Tardo unos minutos en levantarse.

Seguramente y los demas pensaban y estaba gritar a los cuatro vientos semejante cosa,no cabia dudas y lo y un chico tenia que meditar sobre sus el que no era muy popular con ellas,pero...

Si ya le gustaba una,para que pensaba en las otras?

Lamentablemente,Luffy no tenia esa respuesta ni ninguna ,el no pensaba,hacia.

Y que bien le iba por eso!Si, llamarle idiota y todo eso,pero...era mas ganador que que,Sanji habia intentado por todos los medios conquistar a Nami y habia salido cambio el,que habia hecho para tenerla asi como la tenia?Algo en especial?

,habia sido a Nami de pies a cabeza y sabia que a ella,le gustaba la gente que era si misma,sin importar las consecuencias y el,era con ella que con que,le era sincero;a su cual podria considerarse...

**UN PUNTO EXTRA.**

Claro y no por eso,podia asegurar y tenia la guerra cosa,era la batalla,pero otra...era la final.

Ahí es donde debia de usarse la artilleria pesada y el,para su desgracia,no tenia mucha que digamos.

Pero,como era un idolo tirando sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos,quizas... en la ultima instancia,podria aprovechar la habilidad se le habia dado.O no?

Despues de todo,no jugaria sucio.O si?

En eso,volvio donde rato y habian bajado de Sunny y comenzado a recorrer el nuevo territorio.

Se habian dividido en grupos,como de costumbre y el,habia terminado con del destino,dijo mas de uno.

Llevaban rato caminando,el uno junto al otro,sin decir dicho,sin decir absolutamente sabian y habia llegado el momento de blanquear todo,pero...

Antes,Luffy tenia que el no blanqueaba las cosas con Nami,como podria hacerlo con los demas?Era sumamente egoista esperanzarla,sin darle una respuesta y terminaria ,Nami lo queria y lo queria en necesitaba preguntarselo,como solo verla;se daba cuenta.

La tenia en sus manos y su silencio y falta de sinceridad,la harian mil pedazos;si no hablaba de una vez!Y,lastimar a una chica asi...

**NO ERA SU ESTILO.**

Si.A Vivi la habia golpeado,a Hancock practicamente;la habia ,a Nami...

**NO PODIA HACERLE NADA DE ESO.**

Porque ella era,ella era...!

**-Luffy...-le llamo al notarlo en otra**

**-D-Dime...-giro y todo para verla**

**-Te sientes bien?-le encantaba preguntar eso**

**-S-Si...-mintio-Por que lo dices?-**

**-Actuas raro...-sentencio**

**-Raro?-no le entro mucho la respuesta**

**-Si...-repitio-Actuas raro desde llegamos aquí...-vaya,pero que atenta-Acaso sucedió algo malo?-**

**-N-No...-la volvio a engañar-C-Como crees?-y siguio,total-Q-Que podria haber pasado?-**

**-No lo se...-solto-Dimelo tu...-**

**-E-Es que...-no sabia que decir-N-No ha pasado nada...-**

**-Seguro?-interrogo-No me estaras mintiendo?-**

**-N-No...-nego-N-No te estoy mintiendo,Nami...-**

**-Mira...-parecia y habia cambiado de tema-Se cuan dificil es para ti,tener que enfrentar a los demas respecto a esto...-no titularizo su relacion-Pero...-o si?-Tenemos que hacerlo...-**

**-Lo se...-admitio-Es solo que...-**

**-Tienes miedo?-le saco las palabras de la boca**

**-No es eso...-no le dio la razon-Es que...-dio un poco de vueltas-No puedo blanquear las cosas con los demas,sin hacerlo antes contigo...-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Nosotros...-facil creo un "tu y yo"-Estamos juntos,verdad?-queria oir y si**

**-S-Si...-apenada asistio-L-Lo estamos,Luffy...-**

**-Entonces...-callo un poco-Creo y debo de serte sincero...-analizo-Antes de hablar con los demas sobre esto...-**

**-Te parece bien?-le cuestiono-No quiero forzarte a nada que no quieras...-**

**-Esta bien asi...-añadio-Es algo tengo pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo...-le informo-Cuanto tiempo podria estar asi?-**

**-No lo se...-agrego-El unico sabe eso,eres tu...-**

**-Tienes razon...-sonrio quizas feliz**

Y ahí,se le quedaron las mas le podia decir?Como daria paso a su confesion?Despues de todo,si iba a estar con ella,tendria que...

que decirle lo de la apuesta y sin dudas,se ...

No podia estarle al lado y decirle la mitad de las de todo,la queria.O no?Parecia ser y habia llegado el momento de dar vuelta todas las queria ganar,tendria que hacer su mejor pregunta era...

**ESTARIA O NO LA SUERTE DE SU LADO?**


	27. STAGE027: LAS FLORES

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.027: LAS FLORES+**

Se le quedo mirando por un rato.

Finalmente,habia llegado el momento de dar el ultimo paso,aunque no estaba seguro de fuese el ...

Hacia meses venia dando vueltas con la misma cosa y ya estaba ,hasta demasiado.

Porque,querer a esa chica como la queria,lo habia vuelto un chico ido y necesitaba estar en orbita;por si acaso.

Estaban lejos de la vista del enemigo,nada malo podia ,sabia quienes eran y no podia darse el lujo de relajarse;si no sabia donde estaban.

Pese a siempre ser el primero en tomarse las paradas,como vacaciones pagadas;despues de los ultimos golpes...habia comenzado a darse cuenta y el viaje hacia rato no era un juego y que,su vida tanto como la de los demas;estaba en peligro.

Un descuido y todo se iria...

**POR LA BORDA.**

Y ahí si que ni sus poderes le servirian de ,ahí si que no le servirian de ayuda.

Tenia claro eso,despues de lo sucedido con Kuma y por eso,habia sentado,a medias,la cabeza.

Tenia cosas que hacer y personas que hora de dejar de tomarselo todo a la queria vivir y cumplir su sueño,tenia que ver con los dos ojos,no por supo hacerlo en un principio.

Pero,en esos momentos,estaba en tenia la vista puesta en los alrededores,la tenia puesta...

**EN ESA CHICA.**

Y no era para menos,si de ella estaba enamorado!

Muy a pesar del resto que,no paraban de decirle y estaba mirando para el lado ...

Si Nami era el lado equivocado,quien era el correcto?Boa Hancock acaso?

**TENIAN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!**

Cualquiera,menos esa mujer!

Le daba miedo de solo oirla nombrar,por el recuerdo de **"ciertos episodios".**Daba gracias de estar lejos de ella,pero...

Sabia le seguia los pasos,desde no muy lejos.Y eso,le pesaba un poco.

Menos mal y Nami no sabia de "su extraña admiracion por el",de lo contrario,ya estaria muerto.Y pobre de el,por llamar la atencion de semejante mujer le pasaba,por no caer en sus encantos,como la mayoria.

Aunque daba las gracias,despues de todo,caer en las redes de esa Shichibukai;teniando sus ojos puestos en otra...

**NO LE HUBIERA HECHO QUEDAR MUY BIEN.**

O si?

Temblo un poco de solo pensarlo y entre sus brazos,la y la sentia respirar,conmocionada por el repentino abrazo le habia tanto estaba sucediendo?

Se suponia y tenia que decirle ella le gustaba!Por que de repente comenzaba con ese **"ser sentimental con su navegante"? **De acuerdo,la queria;pero...era para tanto?Que necesidad tenia de tenerla tan cerca?

Lo unico debia hacer,mas bien decir,era **"Te quiero...".**Tan dificil se le era eso?

Parecia y de todo,no tenia que decirselo a que decirselo a ella y...

Tenia tan en claro era su nakama que...

_**- Esa palabra,tiene muchos significados,segun de quien se trate...-**_

Brook tenia eran sus nakamas,pero...Nami lo era aun cariño por ella,habia pasado la raya y tenia que hacerselo fuese temblando,se lo tenia que decir!Despues de todo,esa chica llevaba buen rato ahí parada,esperando por lo que el sentia por si y,parecia se quedaria a la espera de esas simples palabras;hasta el se las ...

Si habia algo no le gustaba,era hacerla de todo,ya habia esperado mucho.O no?

La no certeza de esa respuesta,lo llevo a tomarle del rostro y chocarse con un par de ojos llorosos tenian su nombre.

La realidad la estaba lastimando y tenia miedo de salir aun mas el le decia que no la queria como ella lo queria,que haria?Podia leerle el pensamiento,sin ninguna eso,lo que pasaba por su mente;junto a los fantasmas del unica manera que habia dispersarlos,era...

**-Nami...-la llamo,sabiendo y no tardaria en echarse a llorar-Yo...-le costaba dejarlo salir**

**-Luffy...-**

En blanco se niña lo estaba llamando tan de adentro que,sentia deseos inmensos de ir a su le importaba si le decia de la apuesta o no,tan solo queria alcanzarla y que no llorara!

Y lo le acerco,de un momento a otro,al oido y se lo como una lagrima,le pasaba por la mejilla,sin ser suya;acompañada del abrazo y recuerdo de las flores de esa primavera.


	28. STAGE028: EL RECUERDO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.028: EL RECUERDO+**

El llanto,llamo a la conmocion y la conmocion,al beso.

Todo parecia estar conectado o,al menos,aparentaba estarlo.

Y miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza,comenzando por el recuerdo de ese dia.

Ese dia identico a otros y diferente a dia que le habia abierto las puertas a ese universo no universo llevaba el nombre de su navegante.

Y que bien se habia sentido en esos momentos!Habia visto el cielo y las estrellas,tan solo por un instante y los habia tocado con la punta de sus dedos;sin tener el tiempo para respirar ,que daba si no podia hacerlo?

Estaba junto a quien mas queria,con quien queria era lo que importaba!Al menos,asi lo pensaba el.

Y era mucho pedirle lo hiciera,ya que su cerebro era en realidad,su estomago.Y el mismo,solo pensaba en comida.

Que pensase en esos momentos que mucho mas importante era estar junto a Nami,era un gran adolescencia le estaba pegando fuerte y para desde su punto de vista,lo estaba haciendo para mal.

Tipica sensacion de chico que no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar lo bello de la vida,mas bien,lo bello de una mujer.

Claro y Luffy consideraba a Nami una niñ a ser mayor que el,por un año,la sentia mucho mas pequeña y la veia tan desprotegida que;eso no le ayudaba a crear una imagen de chica adulta en veia tan necesitada de sus brazos que,se le era imposible no considerarla de su edad o aun mas pequeña.Y eso que el,con su actitud y animal razonamiento,parecia de unos 15 y no de los 17 llevaba habia comenzado a lidiar con eso,de una manera consideraba,...

Efectiva en que sentido?

Buena pregunta que,estando donde estaba y como estaba,no podia ,cuando habia respondido alguna en los ultimos tiempos?

Si se ponia a contar,cosa para la que era malo,no llegaria ni a 10 y sabia bien por ,sus preguntas siempre tenian la misma respuesta.

**NAMI.**

Y no necesitaba decir por que,eso ya estaba bastante cosa era que,despues de su repentina confesion,habia terminado donde no queria terminar.

**LA ARENA.**

No habia llegado a pensar que,algo tan sencillo,la tocaria tan adentro y mucho menos que,terminaria sobre si por ello.

El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas,para el joven menos,eso parecia.

Teniendola en brazos,mas bien,rodeandola con ellos;intentaba articular algun tipo de movimiento pero...esa chica no lo tan en si quedada que,pintaba como que no lo dejaria ir hasta los demas con la busqueda como ese dia.

Todo era demasiado similar,era imposible no pasos que dio tras ella,la corrida para alcanzarla;el grito y las palabras que...lograron calmarla,luego del imposible,no recordarlo,porque...jamas la habia visto tan herida;luego de lo sucedido en Cocoyashi y Arlong Park.

Y ahí si que habia sufrido!Y el habia estado ahí,sin poder hacer nada para calmarla!Quizas por eso,puso todo su empeño ese dia,en que,por un par de tontas palabras;Nami termino huyendo al tocar tierra.

No le habia dicho nada malo,siquiera habia sido para ella el comentario,pero...ha de saberse que las mujeres suelen ser susceptibles a cierto tipo de comentarios y el suyo,no quedo bien parado.

Esa chica salio corriendo,con el rostro empapado por las lagrimas,gritando una y otra vez lo idiota que detenerse,en ningun espero que los demas le dijeran,para ir a bien en claro y habia sido su culpa.

Corrio a mas no poder,con el corazon salido de no poderse detener;tirando al aire sus disculpas para parase de una vez.Y,sus palabras,tenian un extraño efecto en esa chica;ya que...apenas las dijo,se detuvo y dejo que la alcanzara.

Y ahí,comenzo con ella y le refugio el llanto en el pecho,para se sintiera pronto mejor;diciendole una y otra vez las mismas cosas...para se ,todo estaba bien y no habia motivos para no sentirlo asi.

Sin embargo...

_**-Gomen...-susurro**_

_**-Por que disculpas?-le pregunto**_

_**-Porque...parece y estas herida...-y eso era bien cierto**_

_**-Yo...-hablo de su persona-Estoy bien...-afirmo-Ahora lo estoy...-aseguro**_

_**-Yo...-le copio-Te hice daño,cierto?-interrogo**_

_**-Eh?-**_

_**-Con mis palabras...-aclaro-Te hice daño,cierto?-volvio a decir**_

_**-Tan solo un poco...-le engaño-Pero,ya esta...-no queria angustiarlo mas-Ya todo esta bien...-**_

_**-Aun asi...-siguio en estado culposo-Gomen...-**_

_**-Si sigues disculpandote...-cosa sabia y haria-Te golpeare...-**_

Y las cosas terminaban como siempre,con una es los peores momentos,ese gesto estaba ,lejos de ese recuerdo...la tenia?Porque parecia y...


	29. STAGE029: LA RISA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.029: LA RISA+**

_**-Si sigues disculpandote,te golpeare...-**_

Y ojala pudiese hacerlo en ese lugar,pero...no le estaban dando la dia se le estaba pasando por al lado y siquiera podia tocarlo,porque...estaba tocando otra cosa.

Ni cuenta se habia dado del momento,en que su mente habia pasado a pervertirse de tal manera y todo por esa chica.

Que tenia de especial?Para Luffy muchas cosas,pero...quizas lo mas especial que tenia era que...era sumamente estupido,pero...no habia persona mas unica para el que Nami y no porque le estaba enamorado,siempre lo habia creido la unica se mostraba tal cual era con el,los otros tenian una que otra mascara;empezando por ,ella...ella era sumamente original con el y eso...le ,de su navegante,le gustaban muchas cosas,ahora que lo demasiadas.

Pero,como podia no gustarle?A su manera,habia hecho y asi niña,tenia sus encantos;aunque la mayoria estaban que,si queria verlos,tendria que ,nunca iba a tener las cosas servidas en le recordo algo.

**AUN LE QUEDABA MUCHO PARA SER REY.**

En eso,se pregunto seguiria con el despues de haber llegado a la meta?O se iria a la suya?Buena tal si se la hacia?Despues de todo,no podria continuar si tenia esa duda dando vueltas.O si?En medio de ese par de signos,rompio el beso y le busco los ser y ambos esperaban algo del ,que?Bueno,tan solo habia una manera de .

**-Yo...-y comenzo ella-Lo siento...-solto al rato-No queria...-**

**-Esta bien...-la interrumpio,conociendo de memoria lo que le diria despues-No hay por que disculparse...-**

**-Eh?-eso le llamo la atencion**

**-Estamos juntos,no?-ya se lo habia preguntado varias veces**

**-S-Si...-asistio muy por lo bajo**

**-Entonces,no hay por que pedir disculpas...-dijo sabio-Despues de todo,es normal y pasen cosas asi...-en realidad,no lo sabia-Cierto?-**

**-T-Tienes razon...-no,en realidad,no la tenia-Siento mucho haber pedido disculpas...-**

**-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo,Nami...-si que estaba atento**

**-Lo se,lo se!-exclamo a lo alto-Lo siento!-**

**-Lo haz hecho otra vez!-era sorprendente pero,se divertia con eso**

**-Esta bien...-se resigno-No dire mas esa palabra...-se le notaba en la cara,estaba enfadada y apenada tambien**

**-Cual palabra?-le siguio el juego**

**-Lo sient-!-atino a responderle fuerte y claro**

**-La haz dicho de nuevo...-de veras y eso le parecia gracioso?**

**-Estas jugando conmigo,cierto?-le miro fijo y de una**

**-N-No...-nego como pudo-C-Como crees?-**

**-Pues parece como si si...-los ojos se le hacian cada vez mas chiquitos**

**-N-No...-repitio-La verdad,es que yo...-busco como llegar a ella-Queria preguntarte algo...-**

**-Algo?-le pidio y fuera claro-Que cosa,Luffy?-**

**-Se y aun falta mucho para termine este viaje,pero...-el silencio lo llamo por unos segundos-Que haras tu cuando todo termine?-de veras y queria saberlo-Te quedaras conmigo o regresaras a casa?-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Se y no es el momento de hacerte una pregunta como esa,pero...-otra vez,callo-Yo...-hablo solo de el-Necesito saberlo,Nami...-**

**-Me quedare contigo...-siquiera lo penso**

**-Q-Que?-eso si que le llego**

**-Cuando este viaje termine...-le marco el tiempo-Me quedare contigo...-reitero-Despues de todo...-hizo pausa,sin asi quererlo-Estamos juntos en esto,no?-**

**-S-Si...-muy en el fondo,no sabia que decir-P-Por supuesto...-**

**-Bien...-sonrio feliz por eso-Aunque,no entiendo por que lo preguntas...-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Crei y ya sabias de sobra...-cosa que no-Mi respuesta...-**

**-A-A decir verdad,yo...-intento decir algo mas-No...-pero,no pudo**

**-Ya veo...-dedujo facil-Pero...-hizo hasta lo imposible por levantarle los animos-Ahí la tienes...-sono bestia y poco educada-Me quedare contigo antes y despues de que esto termine...-**

**-Q-Que bien...-estaba demasiado conmocionado,como para sonar animado**

**-No te da gusto?-y ella,estaba demasiado contenta**

**-P-Por supuesto que si...-de a poco,se fue soltando-Por supuesto y me da gusto,Nami...-**

**-Te tome por sorpresa,eh?-como lo conocia-Apuesto y no te la viste venir...-**

**-S-Si...-asistio-Tienes razon...-esa vez,si-Me tomaste por sorpresa...-y era cierto-Creo y ganaste esta vez...-**

**-Que bien!-añadio alto-He ganado!-festejo a su manera-Si!-**

**-Bien por ti...-y recien ahí,sonrio**

Y por ella y bien por el de todo,tenia la certeza de que esa chica,se quedaria a su lado,hasta el fin de sus aventuras y eso...hizo y se guardara la risa,para otro dia que;sin dudas,junto a ella viviria.


	30. STAGE030: EL ENCANTO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.030: EL ENCANTO+**

Desde esa platica,pasaron los dias.

Y ahí y pensando,aunque no sabia bien en estar cosas con Nami,no iban tan ...

Algunas estaban en el medio y no tardarian en ,lo preocupaba.

Porque veia en los ojos de esa chica,los deseos tenia de estarle al lado y arrancarselos por puro egoismo,le parecia muy de todo,la queria y la queria mucho.

Por supuesto y sabia,rompia las reglas;pero...

Era un poquito tarde,como para decir el viaje,habia pasado por alto las veces se lo habian dicho;venir despues de tanto tiempo a reflexionar al respecto...

tenia caso hacerlo,despues de tanto ,no queria creer y todo iba bien y que nada,ni nadie podria ...

Sabia y no tardaria,en echarlo a ,era el mejor en arruinar las cosas y aunque su relacion con la navegante fuera lo mas importante,no tardaria en tener la misma eso, donde venia tanto pesimismo?

No era propio de de todo,el era un chico animado y que de repente tanta tristeza?

Pero,no era una tristeza miedo,mas bien.Y Luffy,Luffy conocia ese sentimiento mas que llevaba meses teniendolo en el pecho y no era capaz de sacarlo afuera,aun sabiendo y contaba con las fuerzas para y ya se habia mostrado debil,no tenia por que hacerlo mas.O si?Quizas si,quizas lo ,no porque no queria;si no porque...

lo consideraba un chico fuerte y creia mucho en el,mostrarle y era todo lo contrario;que ella viera y era tan solo el reflejo de ese decia ser...

veces ella habia podido verlo asi,se maldijo una y otra vez por dentro,porque...sus sentimientos por ella,lo habian vuelto alguien transparente y facil de ver;y sus enemigos...no tardarian en ver y ella era...

**SU PUNTO DEBIL.**

Y no era su culpa de el,por quererla asi!

Si fuera una de los demas,asunto arreglado!Pero, que meter la pata,como siempre.Y todo por ser un novato,en todo.

Pero,que daba era un infeliz,ni cargaba una maldicion por estar enamorado de contrario,veia sus dias cada vez mas iluminados,de solo tenerla al lado.

Y eso...si,eso le bastaba como para olvidarse de todos esos absurdos temores de niño no ha alcanzado a crecer.

Era ya el cuarto dia en esa cosas se veian por un lado,ella por el primera vez,desde la llegada,no estaban juntos.Y eso quizas,lo tenia un poco se habia ido temprano,junto con rato y querian ir para el pueblo que,**"de casualidad",**Usopp y Chopper encontraron noches atrás.Y el,el se habia quedado junto con Zoro en la inmensa playa en la que,dias antes,habian pasado unas cuantas ...

Por alguna extraña razon,se sentia chico no le decia nada y no sabia para donde disparar.Y mucho menos como,sin que este lo ...

Si no daba el primer paso,nunca lo eso,lo dio y a la vez clavo tanto en si la mirada del espadachin que,no supo que decir y se quedo ahí;a vistas suyas...esperando le dijera ,que?

**-Cuando piensas decirmelo?-solto sin mucha gracia**

**-A-A que te refieres?-tenia miedo de solo mirarlo**

**-Estas con Nami,cierto?-pero que sabio!**

**-T-Tu...-articulo a medias-C-Como es que sabes eso?-**

**-Creiste y no lo notaria?-lucia molesto-Te la pasas con ella todo el tiempo...-sintio como si le reprochara-Hasta parecen casados...-**

**-O-Oi...-le choco su comentario-A-Aun no hemos llegado tan lejos...-**

**-Pero,te fuiste para su camarote...-le señalo-Convives con ella...-le informo-Asi que da lo mismo...-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Mira...-comenzo al rato-No pienso juzgarte por lo que sientes por esa chica...-que bien por el-Eso es asunto tuyo...-por supuesto-Pero...-o no?-Ten cuidado con lo que haces,Luffy...-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Sera tarde,si te arrepientes...-le dio de una**

**-N-No me arrepentire!-sentencio-Esto es lo que quiero!-declaro**

**-Quieres estar con Nami?-eso si que era raro**

**-Si!-admitio-Asi es!-**

**-Entonces,hazlo...-le dijo en medio de una sonrisa burlona-Quien te lo impide?-**

**-P-Pues...-quizo responder y no pudo**

**-Espero y no te eches atrás despues...-como lo conocia-Nami te matara,si te acobardas...-**

**-N-No lo hare!-aseguro-E-Esta vez,lo hare bien!-siguio-Lo juro!-**

**-Bien por ti,capitan...-**

Fueron pocas las palabras de Roronoa hacia el chico de goma,esa tarde.Y la vez,muchas.

El silencio llego rapido y lo respiraron juntos con el aire.Y al rato...

Les vino la nostalgia con eso.

Una sensacion abrigadora,les llego hasta los dudas,estaban por venir tiempos mejores.


	31. STAGE031: LA LUZ

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.031: LA LUZ+**

De una,le paso el dia.

La tarde se colo en las estrellas de la noche y el reflejo de la luna,se mezclo con ese beso de buenas noches.

Cerro los ojos sin quejarse,tendiendose en esa cama,para no despertar;hasta oir las aves cantar.

Lamentablemente,su estomago lo llamo por la madrugada y no le quedo otra que los sueños abandonar.

Y se quejo de solo tener que abrir los la primera vez y le pesaban tanto.

Sin dudas,estaba teniendo un sueño profundo o...al lado de esa chica,se sentia mas seguro que de costumbre.

Lo primero que hizo,antes de salir a escondidas,fue mirarla.

Se veia tan dedicada a estar en medio de sus fantasias que,hasta se le olvido y el hambre lo llamaba.

En las afueras,la brisa del mar se como si le cantara a los oidos,para mantenerla aun mas dormida,aun mas linda.

Definitivamente,estaba cometiendo un error y uno muy cada dia que pasaba,mas se aseguraba y tenia a esa niña algun dia,llegaba a tener que dejarla...

**QUE LE PASARIA?**

Sin dudas,moriria.Y no lo decia por ser extremista,asi lo sentia.

17 años llevaba armando el rompecabezas de su vida y ella,era la unica pieza no podia faltarle.

Sin ella,era un ser incompleto y no merecia llamarse ser no mas una cosa al costado del camino que,buscaba ser alguien,pero...

No mas,fracasaba siempre en el mal por el,no?

Necesitarla tanto,sabiendo que...

En medio de su sonrisa caracteristica,la cubrio apenas con las sabanas tenia a un costado de su cuerpo y se escabullo por el hueco quedaba libre,para asi no molestarla.

Tardaria un par de minutos,tan solo iba a la cocina.

Abrio la puerta sigiloso y espio para los habia moros en la costa.

Genial!Su oportunidad de oro!

Cerro la entrada de ese camarote era suyo tambien y se disparo ligero,en la inmensa cubierta.

Si no comia algo pronto,moriria antes de un nuevo dia!

Afortunadamente,todo se le fue facil esa rara y volvio enseguida donde debia estar.

Y asi,como la habia dejado,la se habia movido un y no se habia percatado de su ausencia,ese par de minutos.

Vagando en medio del encanto,sello la abertura de ese mundo y regreso a esa cama,sin decir nada mas.

Por primera vez,queria descansar y hacerlo con ella,nada mas.

Ya comodo en su lugar,la atrajo un poco a si y la acurruco en sus brazos.Y ahí,sin mas,se echo a soñar;una vez mas.

No oyo nada el silencio mezclado con el pausado respirar de esa chica,dormia a su lado.

El sonido del mar se mecia en sus oidos,diciendole cosas no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Un mensaje cifrado,con nombre y ,que no sabia a quien misterio que,clavaba su bandera en cubierta y pedia guerra.

**EL FINAL DE LA APUESTA.**

Desperto sido la voz de Usopp.

Que tanto?Un mal sueño?

,una pesadilla.

Que demonios le pasaba?Por que de una no se lo sacaba de la cabeza?Despues de todo,Nami ya sabia...

**-Ya estas despierto?-oyo tras la puerta recien abierta**

**-Buenos dias,Nami...-la saludo percatado de su presencia**

**-Buenos dias...-repitio-Dormiste bien?-**

**-Algo...-no pudo mentir-Tu?-**

**-Tambien...-le dio sin vueltas-Vienes a desayunar?-cambio rapido de tema-Sanji-kun me mando por ti...-**

**-Si...-asistio-Tardare unos minutos,no mas...-**

**-En ese caso...-añadio de verlo incorporado-Te esperare...-**

**-Eh?-eso si que le llego**

**-Que?-le miro mal-Acaso y no quieres ir conmigo?-de a poco,lo estaba matando**

**-P-Por supuesto que si...-admitio-S-Solo dame unos minutos y estare contigo...-**

**-De acuerdo...-sonrio sin pausa-Esperare afuera...-**

Segundos tardo en abrir la puerta y salir.

Por que de repente la sorpresa?Estaban juntos o no?

Si,estaban ,por alguna extraña razon,se sentia cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado y temia por eso,echarlas a ,ir con Nami,a compartir el desayuno con los otros;como todos los dias...

era nada habia por que darle vueltas al asunto,si no habia necesidad.O si?

Con la duda en la garganta,la tomo de su mano y la guio hacia la ...habia cosas que resolver,entre los dos.Y...

Apenas pudiera estar con ella a solas,se lo diria.

Que caso tenia ocultarselo ya?Todo habia comenzado como una apuesta,pero...habia terminado siendo el empujoncito le hacia falta para llegar a ella.

Hasta le habia dicho que le gustaba!Un enorme avance tratandose de el!Acaso no era bueno eso?

Si,lo eso,como le habia dicho a Zoro,no se echaria atrá vez,lo haria y bien.


	32. STAGE032: EL DESTELLO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.032: EL DESTELLO+**

Y como lo habia predicho,el desayuno paso rapido.

Mas que de ,solia quedarse buen rato,mientras Sanji se encargaba de la limpieza.

Pero,desde habia tomado la decisión de estar junto a Nami,eso habia pasado a un segundo plano.

Por que?Ni el mismo lo sabia,pero...le gustaba mucho el tiempo compartia con ella y a perder un segundo,ni se arriesgaba.

Menos sabiendo y se encontraba en la cuerda ,estaba tirando mucho de ella y,sabia no tardaria en romperse.

Si no daba el el ultimo jalon,lo haria Usopp y ahí si que no podria hacer nada para evitarlo.

Despues de todo le habia dicho y sabia del sabia y Nami le habia dado ese beso!Entonces,no habia terminado ya la apuesta?Lo unico que tenia que conseguir era eso,sin que el cocinero se habia sido un éxito!

Entonces,por que aun sentia y algo en todo eso no estaba cuerdo?Usopp le dijo **"SE Y NAMI TE DIO EL BESO...".**Entonces?Que tanto mas le quedaba por hacer?

En medio de esa duda,se disculpo con la muchacha y fue tras el narizotas.

Sabia perfectamente donde se estaba en su taller,con sus inventos.

No seria problema hablar con el,si conocia el camino.Y por suerte,pese a su mal sentido de la orientacion,ese se lo habia aprendido de memoria;jugando con Chopper a las escondidillas.

Eso le recordo los golpes le habian dado por ser tan idiota,pero...que daba!El ya era asi,no podia si lo hacia,ya no seria el Luffy todos conocian y Nami...

**A NAMI NO LE GUSTARIA ESO.**

Con eso claro,hallo la puerta del lugar estaba buscando y la al mentiroso dentro.

Este tardo segundos en voltear y saludarlo tanto que no se hablaban pese a viajar juntos que,parecia como si el capitan estubiese de visita o de paso,no mas.

Se le acerco con una expresion seria en el rostro y asi,se le sento al otro no entendia ni ahí por que el gesto,pero...tenia miedo de preguntar algo indevido.

Probablemente el joven Mugiwara estaba pensativo por algo en especial y solo venia a hacer una de sus tipicas era asi,pero...

Habia algo extraño en el esta vez,algo que no sabia bien que y le picaba la embargo,Luffy era su superior y lo correcto era esperar y abriese la boca,para poderle hablar.

Con eso claro,temblo un poco,cuando los ojos del mismo se posaron en con esa mirada?Acaso estaba molesto por algo?Habia un sentimiento raro en esas perlas negras y le daba la impresión de que algo no estaba ,que?

**-Usopp...-le llamo al rato-No voy a comerte...-**

**-Eh???-eso si que fue raro-E-Eso ya lo sabia!-salto de una-N-No tienes por que decirmelo!-**

**-Es que pareces asustado...-rio un poco**

**-Tambien como me miras...-resolto-Para no estar asustado...-**

**-Gomen...-se disculpo-No era la intencion...-**

**-Y cual era entonces?-le llamo a declarar**

**-Quiero hablar contigo...-dejo la risa de lado-Sobre la apuesta...-**

**-La apuesta?-repitio-A que viene eso ahora?-**

**-Tu sabes y me gusta Nami...-le informo por si no**

**-Ni que lo digas...-comento-Como para no darse cuenta...-**

**-A eso voy...-resolvio-Ella me gusta...-reitero-Y no quiero perderla solo por la apuesta hicimos ese dia...-**

**-Ya entiendo...-analizo-No le dijiste y solo era para pasar el tiempo...-**

**-He intentado hacerlo,pero...-se deprimio un poco-Me da pena hacerle daño...-recalco-Se la ve muy feliz...-**

**-Si,eso es cierto...-le dio la razon-Pero,no por eso tienes que mentirle...-le entrego-Tarde o temprano,tendras que decirselo...-**

**-Lo se...-admitio-Es por eso que vine aquí...-**

**-Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-cuestiono**

**-Tu fuiste el que ideo la apuesta...-le recordo-Por eso,quiero y me digas...-hizo pausa-Ya he cumplido con mi parte?-**

**-Q-Que si haz cumplido con tu parte?-copio-Veamos...-vago un poco en recientes episodios-Yo diria que si...-**

**-EN SERIO???-le volvio el alma al cuerpo con eso-SUGOI!-y se alegro quizas demasiado**

**-Oi,oi...-le mato un poco la emocion-Tampoco te estes tan feliz...-añadio-Aun tienes que hablar con Nami al respecto...-**

**-Tienes razon...-agrego**

**-Se lo vas a decir,verdad?-dijo de nueva cuenta-Que todo esto fue por una apuesta...-**

**-S-Si...-asistio-Se lo dire apenas la vea...-**

Y quizas la vio demasiado que de solo abrir la puerta,se encontro con el rostro empapado de lagrimas,de esa chica y con la primera bofetada le dio vuelta la cara.

Alcanzo a reaccionar al verla correr y las palabras salidas de sus labios,detuvieron sus pasos.

Jamas creyo y las cosas se le irian tanto de las manos,comp para que esa chica dijera...

**TE DETESTO.**


	33. STAGE033: LA MEJILLA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.033: LA MEJILLA+**

Ese golpe,si que le habia dolido.

El mundo se le vino abajo,de un momento a otro y siquiera pudo evitarlo.

Que demonios...habia pasado?Por que tan de repente esa bofetada?Que habia hecho?

Era inutil y lo preguntara,la respuesta estaba mas que servida.

**NAMI LO SABIA TODO.**

Quizas,no por asi solo lo habia escuchado y malinterpretado.

Esa apuesta,nunca fue un juego para Luffy,pero...ella lo habia visto asi.

Por eso,lo habia golpeado!Y,por primera vez,pudo sentir el dolor de esa chica en su pecho y tambien en su mejilla.

Que demonios le habia hecho?Que no era el el que tenia que cuidar de ella en todo momento?

Como lo haria ahora si estaba molesta?Lo mas probable era que no quisiera verla mas la cara.

Quizas y lo preferia siendo un fantasma!

**-Probablemente...-solto al aire-Nami ya no quiera saber de mi...-**

Junto con esas palabras,se derrumbo tras el muro de ese cuarto vacio y oculto el llanto con ese viejo sombrero de paja.

Se habia equivocado demasiado y ya ni la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas habia perdido todo,de un momento a otro y recuperarlo...

** ESTABA FUERA DE SU ALCANCE.**

Y ese dia,supo bien por que.

Para los idiotas como el,no existen las segundas te equivocas,ya hay vuelta atrás.

Luffy sabia eso,pero...quizo apostar a la posibilidad de embargo,fallo en el .

Oyo llamaban a la puerta al ,se habian percatado de su llanto o presenciado el asi...

No estaba de animos,como para hablar de verdad,no tenia animos para nada.

**-Por favor...-alcanzo a decir-Seas quien seas...-por que no lo sabia-Vete...-rogo-Quiero estar solo...-**

**-Piensas pasarte el resto de tus dias ahí?-cuestionaron-Sal de una vez...-**

**-No quiero...-susurro-Nami me odia...-eso si que era cierto**

**-No seas idiota...-le marco-Nami no te odia...-**

**-Claro que si!-y eso lo grito-Ella...me lo dijo...-**

**-Probablemente,estaba bromeando...-cosa que no-Ella jamas seria capaz de odiarte,Luffy...-**

**-Ya ves que si...-opto por no creerle-Nami me odia...-volvio a decir-No intentes cambiarlo para mi,Zoro...-**

**-Seras idiota...-susurro-Bien,haz lo que quieras...-se rindio facil-Yo vere que puedo hacer con eso...-**

espadachin metiendose en sus asuntos.

Por que siempre tenia que estar ahí cuando las cosas le salian mal?Acaso era algo en especial o solo coincidencia?

No estaba para pensar en eso,pero...que mas podia hacer?

No le daba la cara como para salir a Nami no estaba ahí,no tardaria en cruzarcela en otra parte y...

Ahí si que mal se las la veia...que haria?Intentaria disculparse o...?

haria si llegaba a encontrarsela?Le diria la verdad o no?

Aunque,pensandolo daria la oportunidad de explicarse?

Porque,lucia bien contar que...

_**-TE DETESTO!-**_

podia luchar contra esas palabras?

Pudo verlo en sus estaba herida,de veras y lo sentia asi.

Lo detestaba en primera vez,Nami lo queria saber mas de el.

Lo que penso y jamas sucederia,lo rodeaba mas que cualquier otra cosa y...

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal.

Quizas por eso,no noto el paso de las paso del dia.

La mañana se hizo noche y...asi,llego la cena.

Oficialmente,Sanji fue a ,según este,Nami se habia negado a hacerlo.

Otra para estar eso,amablemente y discimulando su mal estado,le dijo que no.

Al principio,le sono raro al rubio,pero...no insistio.Y se fue,diciendole y le dejaria lo suyo,por si se le antojaba a la y le pudo caso tenia comer en un momento asi?

Lo que menos le importaba era su apetito!Estaba tan cerrado por dentro que,dudaba y algo le llegase a entrar.

Tenia herido el corazon y era por esa ,lo sabia desde un principio que,romper las reglas,lleva a eso.

**A SUFRIR POR LO QUE NO ES DE UNO.**

Esa noche lo ,lo que habia sabido ser suyo,jamas seria...


	34. STAGE034: EL PECHO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.034: EL PECHO+**

_**-TE DETESTO,LUFFY!-**_

Amanecio con esas palabras en la cabeza.

Que mal lo habia hecho,para merecer algo desprecio de la unica persona a la que queria por encima de todas las cosas.

La unica le faltaria,el resto de sus dias.

Como le habia dicho Zoro,haria lo que estuviera a su antojo.Y,aunque lo primero para el,era solucionar las cosas con su navegante...

Sabia que no porque ella no quisiese escucharlo,el...no tenia las palabras con las cuales pedirle disculpas.

Porque,lo sentia y lo sentia no la habia usado,parecia que ...habia sido un poco de diversion,en ese dia aburrido y...sabia estaba dolida por parecer un objeto mas en su repisa.

Claro y Nami no era un objeto para su capitan,pero...como las cosas estaban tan mal paradas,se veia asi.Y...

Que le podia hacer?Claro estaba y nada.

A menos que la buscara y le explicara todo,Nami...no cambia de parecer respecto a el.

Siquiera tenia que preguntarle si habian mas que claro que,lo suyo con la pelinaranja,estaba mas que acabado.

**Y TODO POR SU CULPA.**

No tenia ni que preguntarse,quien lo habia echado todo a perder,porque...de antemano sabia y habia sido el.

Con sus tonterias y mala manera de expresar las error mas en la enorme lista.

Ya iban varios respecto a esa chica y se los habia perdonado,pero...uno asi y tan grande...

**PODRIA SER POSIBLE QUE...?**

**-Luffy...-le llamaron de afuera-Podemos hablar?-**

**-No quiero...-respondio-Ya dejenme en paz!-lo ultimo,lo grito**

**-Oi...-le dieron seco-No he venido a pelear...-le anunciaron-Solo quiero saber como estas...-**

**-Estoy bien...-mintio-Gracias por preguntar...-**

**-Mira...-empezo-No se que tanto paso entre Nami y tu,pero...-callo un poco-Si ya se termino...-cosa que si-Dejalo asi...-añadio-No crees y es mejor?-**

**-Dejarlo asi?-repitio-Como podria dejarlo asi?!-estaba mas que molesto-Nami me odia,Zoro!-reitero-Como podria estar bien con eso?!-**

**-Ya te he dicho que eso es mentira!-exclamo-Nami no te odia!-**

**-Acaso se lo haz preguntado?!-le reto**

**-Robin esta en eso...-respondio**

**-Se supone que soy yo el que debe de solucionar esto...-le informo-No ustedes!-**

**-Pero,no estas moviendo un solo dedo para hacerlo!-reporto**

**-Eh?-**

**-Que quieres que haga?!-cuestiono-Que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como sufres?!-**

**-Zoro...-de veras y le habia llegado un poco**

**-Somos amigos,Luffy...-confeso-Dejarte en esta...-hablo del momento-No es algo que puedo darme el lujo de hacer...-**

Quedo prendado de esas palabras.

Zoro preocupado por el?De donde eso?

Claro y eran amigos,pero...tanto?Tanto como para poner manos en el asunto de su parte?

No solo acudido a Robin,para le echase una si que era nuevo.

Zoro con Robin?Desde cuando?Si el espadachin habia dado con esa mujer,era por algo.

Realmente,lo queria ver no habia mostrado mucho interes en la relacion compartia con la navegante,ahora...era quien queria arreglarla por el.

Definitivamente,era un buen muchacho,cuando queria.

Quizas por eso,no pudo reprimir las lagrimas,luego de saberlo lejos de si.

Por primera vez,le debia algo.A ese chico...

**-Zoro...-dijo a mas no poder-Arigato...-**

Y sabia que ni con las gracias,le pagaria ese favor.

Porque,mas alla de los otros,Zoro era el unico estaba pendiente de de Nami.

Y eso,bien que se lo ,mas de una vez,le habia cuidado las espaldas y lo habia hecho reaccionar.

Era un buen compañero,despues de segundo al mando y con razones.

Ahora sabia que,no se habia equivocado con nada.

Ese chico,tenia tanto valor y tanta confianza depositada en si...lo que daria por ser como el!

Seguramente asi,sabria como salir del embrollo en el que estaba metido y le daria la cara para disculparse con la ...

Aun seguia siendo el mismo y para cambiar,no tenia unico tenia que hacer,era ponerse de pie e ir a embargo...

Dejar de estar tras esa puerta lo separaba de cubierta...no estaba seguro de poder aterrado.

Y,por primera vez,que necesitaba un abrazo...

**NADIE ESTABA AHÍ PARA DARSELO.**

Yo!

Despues de unos cuantos meses, traigo actu de este fanfic ^^

Ya vamos por el 35 mas o menos, nos quedan 15 capitulos por delante xd

Veremos que pasa jjje

Por ahora, tendremos un ambiente un tanto triste, pero... ya lo mejoraremos ^^

Espero y les guste hasta aquí

Nos vemos!

REVIEWS!

**AtTo: RufixNami**

Nos veremos en...** "LA BANDA"**


	35. STAGE035: LA BANDA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.035: LA BANDA+**

_**-Luffy,ven aquí!-le llego el recuerdo-Mira lo que he encontrado!-**_

_**-Que?Que?-no tardo en acercarse-Que encontraste,Nami?-y si,tenia que ser ella**_

_**-Esto...-de una,se lo mostro**_

_**-Una banda?-facil la reconocio**_

_**-Hai!-afirmo festiva**_

_**-SUGOI!-exclamo a los cuatro vientos-Donde la encontraste?-**_

_**-Estaba ahí...-señalo una vieja caja-Junto a un par de baratijas...-**_

_**-Ya veo...-**_

_**-Quieres quedartela?-pregunto**_

_**-L-Lo dices en serio?-estaba un poco contento por eso**_

_**-Hai!-repitio-Ya conoces el dicho...-se hizo la sabia-Quien lo encuentra...-empezo**_

_**-Se lo queda...-completo por ella**_

_**-Asi es...-sonrio y todo**_

_**-En ese caso...-analizo un poco,luego de verla-Creo y me la quedare...-**_

_**-Que bien!-parecia estar a gusto con ello-Ten...-se la entrego-Tomalo como un regalo,si?-**_

_**-Un regalo?-copio-Tuyo?-**_

_**-Hai!-volvio a decir-Mio...-**_

_**-Que bien!-estaba un poco idiota esa tarde,mas de lo normal-Arigato,Nami...-**_

_**-No hay de que...-añadio contenta-A ver...-volvio a tomarla-Donde podria ponertela?-le analizo estando cerca**_

_**-D-Donde tu quieras estara bien para mi...-agrego al rato**_

_**-Si tu lo dices...-solto enseguida-Quitate el sombrero...-dijo sin pausa**_

_**-D-De acuerdo...-y asi,obedecio**_

_**-Ahora,no te muevas...-le dio-Si?-**_

_**-O-Osu...-por poco y no se le fue el aire**_

_**-Ya casi,ya casi...-murmuro terminandole el nudo por detrás-Ya esta!-orgullosa estaba de su trabajo**_

_**-Eh?-eso si que fue rapido-Ya terminaste?-**_

_**-Hai!-respondio-Se te ve muy bien,Luffy...-**_

_**-T-Tu crees?-por poco y no se sonrojo**_

_**-Claro...-afirmo-Eres lindo,despues de todo...-**_

_**-S-Si tu lo dices...-**_

_**-Me quedare con esto,a partir de ahora...-anuncio tomando el sombrero en posecion-Esta bien por ti?-**_

_**-S-Seguro...-asistio al verselo puesto-Te queda mejor que a mi...-**_

_**-A-Arigato,Luffy...-eso si que la apeno**_

_**-No hay de que...-**_

Y cierto.A ella,le quedaba mejor que a el.

Eso lo supo,desde la primera vez,lo dejo en sus manos.

Si habia alguien podia tenerlo,ademas de el,esa...era ...

Hacia buen rato que,ese tesoro pertenecia a Shanks,se encargaba de cubrirle las como alguna vez,a aquella para no hacerlo,si estaba mas solo que de no estaba a su lado y no tenia animos como para juntarse con los otros...

**ESTABA DEVASTADO.**

Y sabia bien por que. Mas bien,por ella.

Porque,le habia hecho daño y mucho.Y estar pagando por eso,le pesaba mas de lo que alguna vez habia llegado a imaginar.

Simplemente,todo se le habia acabado y de entendia como habia dejado las cosas terminasen de todo,habia dicho y no iba a perderla por una apuesta como esa y...

**HABIA TERMINADO POR HACERLO.**

Que clase de chico era?Que clase para dejar pasar algo asi?

Nami era la persona mas importante para el,como habia podido perderla asi?Como y sin nada que decir?Y lo peor de todo...

**POR QUE ESTABA TIRADO AHÍ Y SIN HACER NADA?!**

Por que no iba a buscarla?Por que,simplemente,no le decia cuanto lo sentia?Por que no le decia las cosas como eran,como habian sido?Por que se limitaba a esperar lo que,sin dudas,pasaria?Luffy se conocia bien,conocia a su era de esos que se quedaban de brazos cruzados y esperaba al destino tocase a la puerta,pero...en un momento critico como era el suyo,no sabia para donde primera vez,pese a saber lo que queria,no era capaz de temblaban las piernas y el llanto no se le acababa,algo le faltaba.Y sabia bien que era.

**LE FALTABA EL CORAZON.**

Y era curioso,porque lo sentia palpitar dentro estaba ...para que?La pregunta lo llevo al recuerdo y,por instinto o algo parecido,busco dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

Si,aun estaba ahí.No la habia perdido despues de a las consecuencias,la habia cuidado como oro.

Esa banda aun estaba en sus manos,esa le habia dado ella.Y,sin saber bien por que,sonrio.Y el vacio se le hizo un poquito mas pequeñ tenia razon,no podia quedarse donde estaba,tenia que hacer algo y pronto!

Entonces,a medias se decidio.A encontrar cosas de las cuales valerse y ponerse de pie,para asi ir tras ella y decirle de una vez por todas que...

**CONTINUARA…**

Minna-sannn

Aquí rapidisimo a actualizar este fanfic ^^

Grax por leer la larga de la vez pasada, ha habido unos cuantos cambios xd

Los capis seran un tanto mas cortos o largos ahora que tiramos a los 40, el cual estoy escribiendo ^^

Ya falta poco para terminarlo, mi ultimo LuNa u.u

Al menos, por el momento, sera el ultimo jjje

Pero, volvere con unos mas

De hecho, con este viene la entrega de GOODBYE, mi mas reciente LuNa después de este

Espero y tambien lo lean, que esta bien cortito ^^

Ahora los dejo con los otros capis, espero y les gusten

Y… reviews!

Gracias por las 14 ^^

**AtTo: RuFixNaMi**


	36. STAGE036: EL BRAZALETE

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.036: EL BRAZALETE+**

Se paro en seco y miro a su alrededor.

Habia estado tanto tiempo acurrucado contra esa puerta,sintiendose todo un inutil que,no habia notado cuan dormido tenia el cuerpo.

Las piernas no solo le temblaban de miedo,le pesaban!La mitad de su persona estaba entumecida y todo por quedarse ahí,lamentandose por su metida de pata.

Si ya sabia que era idiota,por que se quejaba de echarlo todo a perder?Simplemente,porque lo que habia sabido tener con Nami...

Los ojos se le cayeron y rasgo la entrada para no caer de nueva cuenta al dias sin comer y estaba perdiendo ...

**ESTABA HECHO UN DESASTRE.**

Que diria esa chica si lo viese asi?

Estaba seguro y habia comenzado a pensar y le estaba deseando todo el mal posible por lo que le habia hecho.

Despues de todo,Nami era...

No era una chica rencorosa,pero...habia cosas no perdonaba y,estaba seguro a el no lo perdonaria.

**JAMAS.**

Eso lo hizo sentir peor y,aun sin quererlo,se desmorono tras la entrada llevaba a demonios estaba haciendo?Por que actuaba de manera tan estupida?

Y lo peor de todo,no le servia de nada ,pese a desearlo con todas sus fuerzas y de corazon,no llegaba ninguna respuesta a ellas.

Tenia que aceptarlo,estaba vez mas.

Y,pese a tener a todos de su lado,sentia y nadie mas estaba ahí.Porque ella no estaba ahí!

La certeza le llevo a tomarse el hombro con firmeza y a apretujarlo tambien asi.Y si,tambien a preguntarse si eso dolia.

Para su desgracia, y que no le importaba en lo absoluto,porque siquiera eso equiparaba el dolor debia de tener Nami por dentro.

Despues de todo,habia apostado a la posibilidad de el la hiciese feliz y...

**NADA DE ESO HABIA HABIA EQUIVOCADO.**

Otra le frustro,quizas demasiado.

Para cuando se dio cuenta,tenia los dedos manchados de su propia habia desgarrado.

Tan ido estaba en espacio y tiempo que,las voces dentro de su cabeza,lo quitaban de la otra manera...

otra manera,no se hubiese lastimado cuando se autoflajelaba?Eso era sumamente estupido!Mas bien...

**ABSURDO!**

Pero,que le importaba si era absurdo?Acaso habia algo no lo fuese desde ese dia?!

Sin embargo,no por eso tenia que dejar la sangre fluir y que manchar el suelo con ese liquido sin valor?Por que ensuciarlo con algo tan dañino?

Nadie se arrodillaria a limpiarlo,tendria que hacerlo el y con sus propias despacio,por lo que el mismo,habia creado.

**SU SOLA EXISTENCIA.**

Y ni rastros quedaban de quien habia sabido ser.

Llevaba el mismo nombre pero,hacia buen rato y no era la misma persona.Y todo por...

_**-TE DETESTO,LUFFY!-**_

Por que tuvo que decirle eso?Cualquier cosa,menos eso!

Luffy detestaba esas palabras,porque sabia bien que significaban.Y que ella se las hubiese dicho...

De a poco,las lagrimas se mezclaban con lo rojizo caia desde su ...

**-Luffy...-se llamo a si mismo-Eres un desastre...-y de paso,se insulto**

Y si,lo ...

Que ganaba con admitirlo?Acaso cambiaban las cosas por eso?

contrario,... estado...empeoraba.Y,de a pasitos,su mundo se desmoronaba.

Pronto de el,no quedaria los escombros y el,en medio de todos ...no pasaria lo que en **WATER 7.**Nami no vendria hasta el,para contrario,lo dejaria ahí tirado,que siguiese no haria lo que el,porque...simplemente,no vendria a buscarlo.

**NUNCA MAS.**

Y no supo si lo hizo pensando en eso o no,pero...

Tomo la banda de aquel entonces y cerro la herida de su hombro,a duras asi ocupar el lugar que,alguna vez,ese habia entregado a costas de su voluntad,ese que ella...

**LE REGALO.**


	37. STAGE037: LA PRECIADA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.037: LA PRECIADA+**

tambien lo habia perdido.

Ese brazalete y por rescatar a su hermano.Y eso que al principio no queria desprenderse de el.

El mismo lo dijo,era lo unico le quedaba de Nami,desde lo sucedido con asi y de un momento para otro...

Aun con ese pensamiento,no dudo ni dos segundos en entregarlo,para poder llegar donde estaba Ace.

En esos momentos,que era mas importante?El pedazo de un recuerdo o su hermano mayor?

**SU HERMANO MAYOR.**

Y no habia estado mal eso,pero...se habia quedado sin lo unico consideraba especial,estando lejos de esa chica.

Y,muy en el fondo,eso le de lo unico le quedaba,le ...no tanto como estar lejos y tan mal con ,aun seguia ahí,en el mismo lugar y sin ejecutar tan lleno y a la vez,tan vacio que...no entendia como podia sentirse de maneras tan diferentes a la misma vez.

Que clase de ser humano podia hacer eso?

Seguramente y solo de todo...

**ERA UNICO EN SU ESPECIE.**

Golpeo la puerta por se lo habia dicho a principios del viaje y sonaba tan segura de ello.Y no se habia supuesto y era unico en su especie!Nadie mas la habia lastimado asi como lo habia hecho el!Estaba seguro y nadie mas le...

_**-Nee,Luffy...-la oyo dentro de su mente**_

_**-Dime...-y el,estaba atento**_

_**-Esa vez...-hablo de algo ya pisado-Actuaste por tus corazonadas...-le marco y le miro-Cierto?-**_

_**-Y-Ya sabes y no soy bueno para esas cosas...-respondio a medias-Pensar es lo ultimo que hago...-**_

_**-Pero,podrias haber muerto...-le informo-No te importo ni por un segundo perder la vida en ese lugar?-**_

_**-Si me importo algo en esos momentos...-confeso-Pero,no fui yo...-siguio-Fuiste tu,Nami...-termino con su nombre-Tu me importaste mas que nada...-**_

_**-Eh?-eso le choco un tanto grande**_

_**-Prometi y te ayudaria...-le recordo-No pensaba faltar a mi palabra...-aclaro-Por nada en el mundo...-**_

_**-Luffy...-y eso,la conmovio**_

_**-Es asi como yo hago las cosas...-completo con una sonrisa bien grande**_

_**-Verdad?-sono hasta contenta de escucharlo-Eres unico en tu especie...-**_

Y hasta ahí llego,luego simplemente rio y el la siguio.

En esos momentos,se la veia tan feliz de poder seguir el viaje a su lado y el...

Si,el lo habia sabia como se encontraba despues de su ultimo lloraba,si gritaba,no sabia la habia visto mas desde ese dia y ya iban varios.

Y seguirian pasando,si se estaba ahí tirado,como si esperase y tomasen su ,no vendria mal y lo hiciesen de una buena como lo querian,solo y sin ejercer defensa,resistencia blanco facil,demasiado embargo...estaban demasiado lejos de la vista de sus enemigos y,pensar en ello como una posibilidad de aliviar el peso,era algo...

**VANO.**

Y la certeza,llamo a la puerta,otra vez.

Para su sorpresa,fue un toque liviano que se quedo ahí.Supo entonces y no era el siquiera llamaba,directamente le hablaba,sabiendo y no queria ni escucharlo.

La presencia del otro lado,era silenciosa y a la vez,familiar.

No estaba para meditar quien estaba detrás o no,pero...su corazon se escuchaba un poquito mas fuerte,como si presintiese,como si tuviese la certeza de quien estaba queriendo dar con ,el...el no deseaba dar con estar solo y que tan mal habia hecho las cosas y que tan mal acabarian por importaba quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta?Si era Sanji,si era Zoro,o... hasta el mismo Usopp!Que importaba cual de ellos fuese?!No daria con ninguno de ellos,con ninguno!Con nin-...!

**-Luffy...-una vez mas,la llamada junto a su nombre-Estas ahí?-y esa pregunta tambien**

Y,recien ahí,la un que escuchar dos o tres veces lo mismo,para darse cuenta de quien se ...

Por que estaba ahí?Por que preguntaba por el?Por que habia venido solita a buscarlo?Con que motivo?Con que proposito?

Si todo estaba mas que claro ya,no habia nada mas que decir.O si?

El ultimo de los signos,dejo el toque a medio crujir y entreabrio la puerta,para dejarla pasar.

Y,fue dio acto de presencia,se echo sobre si y lo abrazo como nunca ese llanto tan peculiar,como si estuviese pidiendole disculpas por algo sabia y no habia hecho.Y en medio del llanto y el fuerte lazo de sus brazos,le escucho decir lo que,desde un principio,el le habia querido decir.

**LO SIENTO.**


	38. STAGE038: EL IMPORTANTE

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.038: EL IMPORTANTE+**

El que estaba tan destruido,el que creia y asi lo estaba,no podia ni compararse a ella;en esos momentos.

Tan apegada a si,sin decir nada,tan solo lo justo y necesario...

Que le habia hecho cambiar de opinion?

_**-Somos amigos, en esta,no es algo que puedo darme el lujo de hacer...-**_

Asi que,a fin de cuentas,no era Zoro como Robin habian puesto manos en el habia hablado con ella despues de ,de que?De que si ella no sabia...?

**-Robin me dijo todo...-la escucho en medio del agarre a su pecho-Que todo esto fue por una apuesta hiciste con Usopp...-**

**-Siento mucho no habertelo dicho...-tiro seguido de ella**

**-Zoro dijo e intentaste hacerlo,pero...-callo un poquito-Nunca se te supo prestar el momento...-**

**-Sobre eso,yo...-intento excusarse**

**-Luffy...-lo llamo de una para no siguiese-Yo te quiero...-confeso-No importa si hiciste esto por una apuesta o no...-solto todo sin mirarle-Eso...no me importa...-en el fondo,lloraba cada vez mas-El tiempo que duro...-que fue poco-Yo...fui muy feliz...-agrego y ahí,volteo a el-Porque pude compartir contigo muchas cosas maravillosas...-parecia y se estaba despidiendo-Al menos y eso puedo rescatarlo...-**

**-Se y piensas todo fue una mentira...-quien no lo haria?-Pero,la verdad es que...-**

**-Nunca fue un juego para ti...-termino por el-Zoro me lo dijo...-fue clara y precisa-Que tu...no querias perderme por esto...-**

**-Y-Yo solo...-quiso decir algo y no le salio-No quise y las cosas se dieran asi...-**

**-Luffy...-le volvio a decir-No estoy terminando contigo...-aclaro**

**-Eh?-**

**-He estado pensando en esto desde Zoro y Robin hablaron conmigo...-comenzo su pequeño discurso-Sobre darte una segunda oportunidad...-**

**-Una segunda...-copio-Oportunidad?-**

**-Creo y te la mereces...-respondio-Me la pase lindo contigo,sin saber la verdad de todo esto...-**

**-Nami...-nada mas le pudo decir**

**-Ademas,me di cuenta de algo...-volvio a lo suyo-Que yo...no quiero perderte por una tonteria como esta...-**

**-Eh?-se sorprendio no solo por las palabras,sino tambien por el repentino tomo de sus manos a su rostro**

**-Debo confesarte que al principio no pensaba venir aquí...-reporto-Tenia miedo de quedar como una idiota,por venir a pedirte disculpas...-por alguna extraña razon,se sintio representado-Pero,se y actue mal...-rompio su orgullo-Asi que...-hizo pausa-Si te he hecho mal,lo siento...-**

**-Oi,no es para que te disculpes...-quizo sonar animado-Esas cosas pasan...-que sabio**

**-Pero...-**

**-Hemos pasado peores...-le recordo-No vamos a caernos por esto...-sono optimista-O si?-**

**-Tu...-siquiera le dijo el nombre-Aun quieres...?-**

**-Viniste hasta aquí para darme una segunda oportunidad,no es asi?-le resfresco la memoria**

**-S-Si...-asistio-A-A eso vine...-**

**-En ese caso...-analizo un tanto-Puedo pedirte un favor?-**

**-S-Seguro...-dudo un poco-Cual?-**

**-Comencemos esto de nuevo...-tiro de una-Desde cero...-**

**-Desde cero?-no entendio bien**

**-Si!-afirmo positivo-Aunque no podamos ignorar esto haya pasado...-cosa imposible-Comencemos desde donde partimos...-**

**-Siendo amigos?-fue lo primero que penso**

**-B-Bueno...-abrio su explicacion-Tu y yo...nunca fuimos amigos del todo,pero...-al menos,de su parte no-Podemos partir desde ahí...-sentencio-Que te parece?-**

**-E-Es una buena idea...-susurro-Pero...-**

**-Pero?-la insito a continuar**

**-Tendremos que respetar ciertas normas...-dijo-Estas de acuerdo con eso?-**

**-C-Claro...-no se quejo-Estoy de acuerdo sin importar cuales sean esas normas...-**

**-Bien...-sonrio tranquilita y se puso de pie-En ese caso,te vere despues...-y se encamino tras la puerta**

**-D-Despues?-atino en el suelo**

**-Ire a escribir el reglamento con Robin y te lo traere hasta aquí,cuando lo termine...-le informo-Esperame y no te muevas,si?-solto dulce**

**-E-Esta bien...-**

Y tras una media sonrisa,la puerta se cerro.Y,sin esperarlo dos segundos,se dejo caer al suelo por demonios habia sido todo eso?Segunda oportunidad?Comenzar desde cero?Ciertas normas?Reglamento?

**EN QUE DEMONIOS SE HABIA METIDO?!**

Tiro un grito al aire con los brazos en alto y luego,los dejo de hacer su camino mas largo de lo que ya estaba y,lo mas importante...a esa chica tendria que...

**VOLVER A ENAMORARLA.**


	39. STAGE039: LAS NUBES

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.039: LAS NUBES+**

Y asi,paso el resto del dia.

Se quedo ido y en medio de ese enorme lugar,esperando y ella que no hizo.

Llego a pensar un par de veces,que haria de ese reglamento una lista demasiado largo y dificil de lo contrario,no podria nunca tardar tanto.

Y,aunque moria de hambre,habia hecho caso omiso a su estomago y se habia quedado a esperas de esa chica.

Despues de todo,la conocia bien y si se movia...

Ya le dolia el solo pensarlo,experimentarlo seria...

**AUN MAS DOLOROSO.**

Y,aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de poder intentarlo de nuevo,sabia y lo anterior no habia sido una mala pasada.

Habia sido las consecuencias de sus propios si,era cierto y no habia tenido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad sobre la apuesta,pero...

Tampoco habia buscado alguno y considerarlo contrario,se habia quedado a disfrutar del momento,pensando que pasaria si esa chica se enterase que todo habia sido...

**POR UN DIA ABURRIDO.**

Y habia servido para pasar el rato,pero...todo lo que habia venido despues...

Si,el solito se lo habia de todo,acepto porque no le quedo otra y porque sabia y esa era la unica manera de estar un tanto mas cerca de su navegante.

Y que bien le habia ido por eso!

Llevaba horas en la misma posicion,jugando a medias con su sombrero,porque no se le ocurria otra manera de matar el tiempo!

Y todo porque le habia dicho y no se moviese...

En eso,fruncio el ceñ era su madre que tenia que hacerle caso?Por que no podia moverse,si queria hacerlo?

Detestaba estar quieto y hacia horas lo estaba!Hasta estaba sorprendido de no haberse vuelto loco!

Aunque ya estaba delirando un poco,según su parecer.Y,estaba tan aburrido que,lanzaba ese sombrero cada vez mas alto;con la ilusion de llegase a tocar el ...

**-YA NO LO SOPORTO!-grito con los brazos en alto-ME ABURRO!-**

Y junto a su voz en alto,tiro el sombrero al aire con todas sus fuerzas y ahí;lo vio.

Por unos eternos segundos,toco el techo y ahí se quedo.

Por alguna extraña razon,una sonrisa le adorno el de incesantes horas en su trabajo,finalmente...

Finalmente...!

**-SI!-festejo con ganas-LO LOGRE,LO LOGRE!-**

Y si,en el fondo,estaba feliz por eso.

Claro y la alegria no le duro por mucho que,asi como subio, duro y en la cara.

**-KUSO!-solto molesto-POR QUE TENGO QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ?-cuestiono-NO QUIERO!-**

Y no pataleo porque sabia y se veria mas idiota de lo que ya se veia.

Pero,no tardo ni dos segundos en darse vuelta para estar cara a cara con el suelo y golpearlo en señal de estaba harto de estar encerrado.

De habia portado mal,pero...

Tan grande tenia que ser su castigo?El que adoraba el aire libre,sentirlo en la cara,por que tenia que...?

**-Vaya...-oyo una sorpresa-Aun estas aquí...-**

Y sin esperar algun otro tipo de comentario,alzo la vista y la cara se le ilumino.

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo!Habia...habia...!

**-NAMI!-exclamo a los cuatro vientos**

**-Parece y estas feliz de verme...-se le burlo un poco**

**-Llevo horas esperandote aquí...-marco sin estar de pie-Como quieres y no lo este?-se incorporo,acomodandose el sombrero-Crei y no volverias...-**

**-Llevo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba...-se excuso-Hacer el reglamento...-**

**-Ya veo...-tiro al aire-Y...-siguio-Me lo leeras?-**

**-S-Seguro...-asistio-Aunque algunas partes no te gustaran...-le informo acomodandose a su lado**

**-No importa...-sonrio y todo-Tu solo dime que tengo que hacer...-**

**-Bien...-le copio el gesto enseguido-Primero...-y asi,empezo**

Y ahí se quedo,escuchandola hablar por horas,sin decir nada.

De vez en cuando,fruncia el ceño.

Por el simple hecho de que algunas normas,no tenian sentido;pero…

Todo fuese por estar cerca de fuese por…!

Respiro al sentirla acabar y se fijo mas en ella que de costumbre.

Algo le decia y las cosas iban bien y que esa vez...

**CONTINUARA…**

Minna-san!

Hasta aquí llega la actu ^^

Los dejo hasta EL CIELO ^^

Empiezan los ultimos capis,espero y les gusten

Un poco de relleno para este fic,quizas tenga unos extras

Y lo hagamos de 60???

Se vera ^^

Por el momento,entramos en los ultimos 10

GRAX POR LEER Y POR LAS 14 REVIEWSSS

**AtTo: RufixNami**


	40. STAGE040: EL CIELO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.040: EL CIELO+**

Se quedo supo bien como,pero...se quedo dormido.

Para cuando desperto,estaba en medio del regazo de esa chica,estrechado entre sus brazos,sintiendola tranquila.

No sabia si ella estaba dormida tambien,pero...respiraba con tal calma que...daba la impresión y si.

Y no queria le transmitia esa paz,no le daba como para turbarla;pero...

Ni pensar en de todo,parecia su prisionero de la manera lo tenia ahí donde lo tenia.

Y eso que habian estado leyendo el reglamento que,supuestamente,con Robin escribio.

La distancia era parte de las debian tener demasiada cercania,para evitar encontronazos;pero...

Parecia ser y ya estaban faltando a lo que por su propia cuenta,se habian propuesto.Y el sabia bien por que.

**AUN SENTIAN LO MISMO EL UNO POR EL OTRO.**

Ellos mismos lo habian no iban a poder ignorar y lo demas habia ,empezar de cero tenia sus ,demasiadas.

Claro y a el eso no le importaba,pero...que tal y a Nami si?

Si ella queria hacer todo al pie de la letra,no se molestaria por las pequeñas fallas?

Tenia que ponerselo a pensar,despues de todo...

de todo,estaba en medio de una segunda llegaba a meter la pata,no tendria posibilidades de volverlo a intentar.

**NAMI NO LO DEJARIA.**

Por supuesto y dijo no queria perderlo por una tonta apuesta,pero...que tal y si cambiaba de opinion?

Que tal si ante el primer error sentenciaba y era en vano volver a tratar con el?

Volveria a caerse una vez mas y...

a caerse una vez mas y no se levantaria,por nada en el tenia razon.A fin de cuentas,habia terminado por enamorarse de su navegante.

**Y SIN DARSE CUENTA.**

La apuesta habia sido un punto a su favor,mientras duro y habia aprendido mucho,sentido mucho.

Su corazon habia abierto las puertas y no queria ya eso,ahí estaba.

Aferrado al cuerpo de esa le importaba mas que nada,sin hacer un solo queria despertarla.

Despues de todo,el no estaba del todo los ojos bien chiquitos y apenas veia a su alrededor,porque el brazo de esa chica no le tapaba la vista del todo.

No era una posicion del todo comoda,pero...como estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier pose,no se ,la tenia a ella y eso era lo que importaba.

En esos momentos,para Luffy...no importaba nada Nami...

**-Estas despierto...-la oyo susurrar-Cierto?-**

Y,aun queriendo dar con ella,se quedo limito a estar donde estaba y a no decir nada.

Darle la certeza de ello,no y ese momento durara un poco mas que,soltar para ella un par de palabras.

Entonces,solo se movio y acomodo un poco,esperando y entendiese aun estaba en sueños.Y funciono.

La chica no dijo una sola palabra solo se limito a quedarse ahí,viendolo el cabello,para hacerle aun mas placentero el sueño.

Y si,no pudo evitar por ello,dibujar una volviendo a respirar.

Esos instantes fuera de sentido,comenzaban a volver a ,en que?

En que no cometeria ningun error?En que haria todo al pie de la letra?En que podia volver a creer?

El solia creer en el destino,pero...

Pero...

**-Quizas y Robin tenga razon...-la sintio musitar al rato-Que tu y yo...estamos hechos el uno para el otro...-**

Y,por alguna extraña razon,estaba de era una mujer sabia y habia vivido mas que ellos dos juntos.

Sabia mas de lo que imaginaban y,si ese habia sido uno de sus tantos comentarios...

**PODIA SER CIERTO.**

Rara vez se menos,eso decia.

Y el...el tenia plena confianza en sus palabras,por lo que...

No habia motivos por los cuales pensar y estaba de todo,si Robin lo decia...

Se quedo en medio de los puntos suspensivos,al oir alguien llamar a la ella.

Aparentemente,queria hablar con ,de que?

Limitado a estar en su espacio,sintio la entrada cerrarse y otra abrirse.

**LA DEL CIELO.**


	41. STAGE041: LA LLUVIA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.041: LA LLUVIA+**

_**-Quizas y Robin tenga tu y yo...estamos hechos el uno para el otro...-**_

Y quizas ahí,debio despertar.

Hacerle saber y ya no tenia sueño,irse de su propio lugar.

Quedarse a escuchar ese par de palabras...

No le habia hecho nada bien.

Y,sin darse cuenta,estaba bajo la lluvia habia dentro de su corazon.

De veras y habia hecho tanto?Tanto para merecer algo asi?

Aunque intentaba comprenderlo,nada le una sola palabra,en señal de respuesta.

Era siempre lo mismo con duda suya,asi se quedaba.

**SIENDO UNA DUDA.**

Nunca pasaba a ser algo certero,porque se quedaba vagando en ello,como si de veras fuese importante.

Claro,el lo consideraba asi,pero...

Algunos puntos negros,no dejaban de ser puntos negros.

Que no se habia aprendido eso?

Despues de todo,Nami...

le habia enseñado muchas aprendido mucho estando de su lado,pero...

Entre las pequeñas separaciones,algunas se le habian olvidado y sabia bien por que.

**TENIA MIEDO.**

Pero,miedo de que?A que?

Simplemente,habia aceptado sus sentimientos a medias y,cuando todo se le vino en bandeja...

No pudo hacer pudo retroceder.

Escucho a su corazon y asi le mal que bien.

Cuando Robin opto por el silencio,no lo dudo mas y se puso de pie.

Apenas y la oyo estar muda,ante esa mirada suya que no le decia nada.

Entonces,se disculpo y salio no lo siguio.

Interpreto por su gesto queria estar solo y...

**NI SE MOVIO.**

Nami lo conocia mas que cuando tenia cabida a su lado y cuando no,por eso...

Se habia quedado ahí donde estaba y pese a oirle cerrar la puerta y caminar despacio...

Si,pese a eso...no hizo nada para dejo ir y mantuvo distancia,como lo habian acordado.

**COMO EL REGLAMENTO LO HABIA ACORDADO.**

Pese que para Luffy era demasiado extenso,era un pedazo de papel que apenas y tenia 10 lineas.10 reglas,10 normas.

No habia mucho,pero...para el era demasiado.

Bajo el dia que se le tiño de gris,de un momento a otro,le repasaba una y otra vez;para no olvidar ni uno solo de los detalles.

**1-Lo primero de todo,mantener distancia.**

**2-Evitar encontronazos.**

**3-Ser amigos y nada mas.**

**4-Ser claro y preciso.**

**5-Tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**6-No ver mas alla de lo que hay.**

**7-Callar cuando sea necesario.**

**8-Decir las cosas como se deben decir.**

**9-Ser honestos en todo momento.**

**10-Y,ultimo pero no menos importante,jamas decir "TE QUIERO".**

Quizas lo ultimo de todo,era lo mas frustrante para el de todo,las pocas veces fue capaz de decirselo...

habia costado un año y una vez que estaba cerciorado de que ella realmente le gustaba...

No le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que callarselo,pero...

Despues de oir esa charla...

_**-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, realmente quieres estar con Luffy,entonces te detendra...-**_

Pese a haberse sentido apoyado por las palabras de Robin,el miedo que le transmitio la respuesta de Nami,no podia quitarselo de su interior.

La habia lastimado demasiado y no necesitaba oirselo decir,para darse cuenta.

Era dueño de sus propios errores y lo sabia mas que necesitaba y se lo ,lo sabia y de sobra.

Por eso,siquiera dejo terminara y salio fuera.Y asi,como llego a la cubierta,la lluvia llego a el.

Y la dejo caso tenia detenerla?Por algo estaba ahí,para hacerle compañí marcarle cuan grande eran esas heridas,esas jamas podria borrar.

Y,en medio del dolor de esos huecos abiertos,sintio un lazo calido,cerrarlos un reconocio al instante.

Ese abrazo por detrás,esas delgadas manos aferradas a su mojado pecho y el contacto fresco y nuevo con ese otro cuerpo.

Una vez mas,ella...


	42. STAGE042: EL CHARCO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.042: EL CHARCO+**

Y una lagrima podria habersele escapado,pero...

**LA RETUVO.**

Dejarla salir en un momento asi,no haria mas que preocupar a esa chica y sabia,ya lo estaba haciendo.

De lo contrario,no estaria a su lado,bajo la tormenta que su propio corazon,habia creado.

Porque,habia surgido y de la mismo la habia llamado para no sentirse solo y esa muchacha,tambien habia oido su voz.

Esa que en medio de toda la confusion,le pedia a gritos y...

**-Por que te fuiste asi?-le oyo preguntar-Me dejaste preocupada...-**

**-Gomen...-se disculpo-No era mi intención...-**

**-Esta bien...-le ignoro un poquito-No es para disculparse...-**

**-Pero,viniste hasta aquí...-sintio y era su culpa-Pescaras un resfriado...-**

**-Me da igual...-le paso como si nada-Mientras tu estes bien...-**

**-Yo...-hablo de su persona-Estoy bien,Nami...-le engaño-No tienes de que...-**

**-Mientes...-le interrumpio**

**-Eh?-su sorpresa hizo del lazo aun mas fuerte**

**-Cuando estas asi...-se refirio a su deplorable estado-Mientes...-**

**-Gomen...-volvio a decir**

**-Si tienes algo que decir...-cosa que si-Solo dilo...-le hizo las cosas faciles-Quien te lo impide?-**

**-Si te digo lo que quiero decirte...-armo un trabalenguas-Faltare al reglamento...-**

**-Acaso tenias pensado cumplirlo al pie de la letra?-pregunto**

**-Tu no?-espero por su respuesta**

**-Al principio,si...-le informo-Pero...-hizo pausa-Creo y es imposible...-pesimista-Por como nos queremos el uno al otro,Luffy...-**

**-Yo...-nada mas le salio**

**-Si tu quieres cumplirlo...-cosa que no-Por mi esta bien...-le aclaro-Pero...-volvio a decir-Ya sabes de antemano que yo no lo hare...-**

**-Nami...-susurro de sentir el lazo roto**

**-Se esta poniendo feo aquí...-le oyo decir de estarle frente a frente-Que te parece si vamos adentro?-**

**-S-Seguro...-**

Y no se nego,porque sabia y no queria hacerlo.

Desde un principio,tener que cumplir con ese reglamento,no le habia parecido buena idea;pero...

Como ella se veia tan entusiasmada...

**LE DIO COSA DECIRLE QUE NO.**

Aun sabiendo cuan problemático para el seria tener que cumplirlo,no se opuso a ella.

Despues de todo,habia decidido ser generosa con lo hubiera dejado asi como estaba,sin que le importara nada de nada.

En cambio,Nami...

Nami no habia hecho ido a buscarlo,a pedirle disculpas y a darle una segunda oportunidad.

**COMO PODIA OBVIAR ESO?**

Quizas por eso,no lo penso ni dos veces y se dejo guiar por ella,hasta un lugar seguro.

Y ahí,comenzo todo.

La puerta se cerro bien a prisa y su cuerpo choco contra ella,en un pasar de segundos bien acelerados.

Supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

Cuantas reglas estaban rompiendo?

Sabia y no todas,pero...mas de la mitad, de todo,estar asi...

Pero,aun sabiendo y no debia de suceder,no la dejo hacer y,de paso,la siguio.

Para que detenerla?Acaso queria hacerlo?

Las veces habian intentado ir asi de lejos,simplemente,les habian vez y podian...

iba a dejarlo no tuviera el control de la situacion...

**NO SE ECHARIA ATRÁS.**

Desde cuando se acobardaba en situaciones asi?

Le habia costado ponerse en ese tipo de lugares,pero...no por eso daria la arrojaria la toalla,no otra vez.

Si tenia la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo con ella,por que demonios retrocederia?

Ese...no era su menos,si se trataba de ella.

**MUCHO MENOS,SI SE TRATABA DE NAMI.**

Y tomo eso como un impulso,para asi seguirle los pasos bien de cerca.Y asi,como ella bajaba por el,el...bajaba por hecho,lo hacian tan a la par que,parecian estar hasta sincronizados.

Por primera vez,ambos se buscaban de la misma manera y,con un primer y ultimo beso...

Sellaron la union y se dejaron ir,junto a la tormenta que termino por romper ese pacto.


	43. STAGE043: LA GOTA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.043: LA GOTA+**

Para cuando recupero la conciencia,estaba de regreso en su camarote.

Se incorporo en medio de un repentino dolor y miro a su alrededor.

**ALGO HABIA CAMBIADO.**

Los ultimos dias se la habia pasado encerrado,en medio de cuatro paredes y le daba la impresión de habian sido un par de que no sabia cuantos habian pasado en realidad.

Habian sido solo unos cuantos dias,pero...habia perdido tanto la nocion del tiempo que,para el...

**HABIA SIDO MUCHO MAS QUE ESO.**

Porque,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,el pequeño mundo tenia como propio,se le habia desmoronado y...

No habia podido hacer nada para hecho,tanto se le habian ido las fuerzas que...

**NI A SI MISMO HABIA PODIDO PONER EN PIE.**

Necesito del apoyo de Zoro para dejar el suelo,como asi,del perdon de Nami...para dejarse de estar caido.

No habia podido hacer nada por su propia cuenta,de tan valiosos que eran para el...ese par de sentimientos.

La apuesta habia tenido sus consecuencias,aunque habia matado el aburrimiento,en su momento.

Todo corrio tan rapido,tan acelerado desde ese entonces para el que...

**NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE RESPIRAR.**

Salto y cayo desde muy un buen golpe se dio por eso.Y,lo mas raro de todo era que,no le habia dolido.

Al contrario,hasta sonreia de haberselo era parte de los a lo que llaman...

**ESTAR ENAMORADO.**

Y el,apenas y lo estaba notando.

La pregunta era,mas alla de todo eso que tenia dentro,que tanto habia pasado que estaba solo de nuevo?

Se puso de pie y abrio la era de dia.

Siquiera sabia que horas eran y si habia dormido mas de la ropas aun estaban mojadas por la repentina lluvia de anoche y por alguna extraña razon,el corazon le estaba fuera del pecho;desde habia dado con el.

Pero,probablemente,era por lo que sus ojos llevaban rato viendo.

El simple marco de la figura de esa chica que,pese a lo sucedido,habia escogido estar una vez mas a su lado.

Dejandose estar contra la puerta,dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y se digno a contemplarla;hasta alguien le interrumpiera.

**-Veo y ya saliste de tu escondite...-para algunas cosas,era rapido**

**-Zoro...-le miro mal de descubrirlo a su lado-Ahora que?-**

**-Deberias de estarme agradecido...-se le burlo-Te saque de tu vida de murcielago...-**

**-De que demonios estas hablando?-no le entendia cuando no era claro**

**-Si no iba a hablar con esa bruja...-cosa que hizo rapido-Te la ibas a pasar en esas cuatro paredes el resto de tu vida...-le informo-O me equivoco?-**

**-No fastidies...-ni se defendio-Hubiera hecho las cosas a mi manera...-**

**-Al paso que ibas...-le marco-Lo dudo mucho...-**

**-O-Oi...-se sintio atacado**

**-Como sea...-y este lo evadio-Me alegro y estes de regreso...-le paso por delante sin mucha vuelta-A ver si ya no te nos pierdes,capitan...-**

Esas ultimas palabras,lo tocaron un poco.

De veras y habia tardado tanto en recuperarse?

Quizas y si habian pasado unos cuantos meses desde Nami le habia dicho esas de todo...

de todo,lo que habian compartido habia durado un par de meses,por lo cual...

_**-Deberias de estarme saque de tu vida de murcielago...-**_

De que demonios estaba hablando?!

Acaso tan encerrado habia estado?

El no saber cuan cierto era eso,lo llevo a fijarse en esa chica por segunda vez.Y ahí estaba,asi como la habia encontrado.A filos de la cubierta,contemplando el enorme mar tenia frente a ella.

Dejando y la brisa marina la tocara un poco y asi jugase tambien con su cabello.

Una de sus tantas sonrisas,terminaba por hacer perfecta esa imagen y Luffy...

Si,Luffy volvio a lo suyo una vez mas.

Se tiro contra la entrada de su pequeño mundo y se quedo contemplandola el resto del pasado dia.

Con ese gesto festivo que,dejaba a vistas de los demas,lo mucho que ella a el...

**LE GUSTABA.**


	44. STAGE044: EL LLANTO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.044: EL LLANTO+**

Una vez mas,dieron con mentira,pero...por alguna extraña razon,sentia y podria menos,un par de de costumbre,se separaron en pequeños grupos.

**EL FUE CON NAMI.**

No por eleccion propia,ella le habia dicho si queria acompañarla y como estaban haciendo las pases,nada mejor que recorrer el lugar a su ,eso no se le cruzo por la ,si algo su oportunidad,lejos de los demas de decirle toda la ella...

**-Nee,Nami...-la llamo enseguida-Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

Basto le dijera eso,para llamar su atencion.

Su navegante no tardo ni dos segundos en detener el paso y tomarle del brazo,sin previo aviso.

Para cuando reacciono,estaba dandole la espalda a un arbol habian llegado a la cuidad.

Y ahí estaban,de nuevo en una situacion incomoda.

Bien apegados el uno al otro,mirandose a los ojos,esperando decir decir nada.

Pero,no podia quedarse callado de por la situacion que fuera,tenia que alguna manera,Nami tenia que...

**-O-Oi...-articulo al rato-N-No crees y...?-**

**-Estamos demasiado cerca?-termino por el-No...-respondio sola-Para nada...-aclaro-Tu si?-**

**-E-Es que...-intento excusarse-S-Se supone y somos amigos,Nami...-le hablo a medias del acuerdo-N-No deberiamos...-**

**-Lo se...-le dio la razon-Pero,yo...-callo un poco**

**-Que pasa?-pregunto de verla alejarse un poco**

**-Yo...te quiero,Luffy...-confeso sin pensar**

**-Eh?-y eso le choco**

**-Es imposible para mi...-empezo su corto discurso-Verte como un amigo y nada mas...-rompio el reglamento por enecima vez-Por eso...-hizo pausa-No me veas asi,por favor...-**

**-Nami...-**

Y se quedo prendado de esas mas que ciertas.

Como iban a verse como amigos y nada mas despues de todo lo compartido?

Se conocian demasiado,como para obviar se querian el uno al supuesto y no podian estar juntos libremente,pero...

Privarse de lo que los unia...

no haria eso.

Y tomo eso como sustento,para atraerla un poquito mas a el y darle un pequeña reacciono en medio de un corto suspiro y ahí se quedo,entre los delgados brazos de ese queria quererla como nunca antes.

Y,mas de una lagrima se le escapo,de escuchar de su parte un par de tonterias no tenian vanas promesas de estar siempre juntos y caminar el uno al lado del otro.

Nami sabia cuan falsas habia manera de nada los volviera a separar,pero...creia ciegamente en Luffy y si el lo decia...

**SI EL LO DECIA,TENIA QUE SER CIERTO.**

Entonces,como le hacia para no llorar?Si el le daba lo unico queria escuchar,como le hacia para no llorar?

No solo eso,como hacia el para pararle el llanto?

Porque sabia hasta donde podia conmoverla y,ultimamente,la estaba conmoviendo ,como no tenia ni la mas palida idea de que hacer,se limito a quedarse asi como y se calmara al rato.

Sin embargo,el jalon a su playera,fue mala señal.

Sentia las frias lagrimas de esa chica,mancharle el pecho y por alguna razon,le dolia el simple contacto lograban con su traspasaban.

Entonces,la tomo por los hombros y choco de una con sus ojos.

Nunca antes la habia visto dos perlas rojas brillando a la luz del primera vez,esa chica no lloraba porque estaba contrario,lloraba porque estaba feliz.

Pero,feliz de que?

**-No me mires asi...-articulo apenada-Debo de verme como una idiota...-**

**-Para nada...-le nego-Te ves bien asi...-**

**-T-Tu crees?-eso la emociono un poco**

**-Si...-sonrio y todo-Tu no?-**

**-Seras idiota...-le insulto-Por supuesto que no...-**

**-Y eso por que?- curioseó**

**-S-Simplemente,porque no me gusta y me veas asi...-respondio a duras penas-Despues de todo,yo soy...-**

**-Nami...-termino por ella**

**-E-Exactamente...-le dio la razon-Por eso...-el discurso se le termino con el beso-Y-Y eso por que fue?-**

**-No lo se...-respondio enseguido-Solo salio...-**

**-Solo salio?-cuestiono y el asintio-Ya veras lo que me sale a mi!-y asi lo dejo de cara al suelo por el golpe-Apresurate...-le ordeno-Aun nos falta camino...-y asi lo dejo**

**-O-Osu...-**

Tardo en ponerse de pie,por la repentina golpiza y asi,a duras penas le siguio el cabia duda y estaban haciendo las que,esa chica...


	45. STAGE045: LAS MANOS

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.045: LAS MANOS+**

Y ahí estaba,acompañandola una vez mas.

Habia resultado ser una cuidad grande y Nami parecia estar encantada con ella.

Cada cosa que veia,cada cosa que tocaba...

Por primera vez,se parecian y que el...

El no compartia su entusiasmo,por muchas razones.Y la primera era...

**TENÍA HAMBRE.**

Habian caminado horas enteras sin detenerse y desde habian puesto pie en el pueblo,no lo habia dejado parar,en ningun momento.

Parecia como si estuviera vengandose de el,por lo de antes.

Y eso que habia sido un ,probablemente estaba molesta porque le habia cortado su discurso.

Cuando Nami se ponia a dar excusas,detestaba y la interrumpieran y a el le encantaba hacer eso.

Aunque despues se las cobraba.Y esa parte,si que era dolorosa.

Finalmente,cuando el sol se puso,pudo sentarse y estar en paz.

Respiraba como si se fuera a morir y el corazon por poco no se le salia de la boca.

**ESTABA AGONIZANDO.**

**-Oi...-la oyo al rato-No es para tanto...-**

**-Ya quisieras tu estar asi!-se defendio**

**-Tienes hambre,cierto?-adivino facil**

**-Hai...-no le nego**

**-Lo hubieras dicho antes...-le reprocho-Ven...-le tendio la mano estando de pie-Vamos por algo,quieres?-**

**-Lo dices en serio???-no lo podia creer**

**-Claro!-afirmo-No pienso dejar y mueras de hambre...-**

**-Lo sabia...-solto ilusionado-En el fondo,eres una linda persona...-por poco y no le brillaban los ojos**

**-No es para tanto...-se apeno-Ademas...-comenzo de nuevo-Si vas a morir...-parecia y quisiera que si-Mas te vale y lo hagas por mi...-sonrio orgullosa de su pensamiento**

**-Na...Nami...-ese comentario si que no se lo esperaba**

**-Ya...-solto enseguida-Vamonos de aquí...-**

**-Oosu!-y recien ahí,se puso de pie**

Y tardo nada en tomar su mano y salir corriendo en busca de algo de comida.

Estaba sumamente agradecido del tiempo llevaban de que,al menos y alguien podia leerle el pensamiento y no cualquiera.

**ELLA PODIA HACERLO.**

Quizas y eso era lo mejor de todo.

,lo mejor de todo era tenerla al lado en esos momentos.

Asi de calladita como estaba,viendolo atragantarse por los bocados le daba a ese pedazo de carne.

Por instinto animal no lo perderia aunque estuviera con su navegante.

El estomago lo llamaba desde hacia horas y,una vez,podia comer algo sin que ella se quejara...

No podia desaprovechar tal oportunidad.O si?

Caminaron largo rato,hasta termino de alimentarse como era debido y volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes.

Habia tanta paz alrededor suyo que,parecia y estaban solos en el solo el,tan solo solo...

**-Vaya...-tiro sorprendida-Ya se ha hecho de noche...-**

**-Quieres regresar?-pregunto atento**

**-Tu quieres,Luffy?-espero por su respuesta**

**-A mi me da igual...-solto despreocupado**

**-Ya veo...-eso la desanimo un poco**

**-Si quieres y nos quedemos un rato mas...-cosa que si-Por mi esta bien...-no se nego**

**-Eh?-eso le llego y enseguida**

**-Haremos lo que tu quieras,Nami...-completo con una sonrisa bien grande**

**-Luffy...-y no pudo evitar conmoverse por eso**

**-Anda...-la animo a seguir-Que quieres hacer?-**

**-Quiero quedarme aquí...-respondio sin pensar**

**-De acuerdo...-se le unio-Lo haremos,entonces...-**

**-Hasta mañana...-aclaro mas tarde**

**-Hasta mañana?-repitio-Quieres y pasemos la noche en la cuidad?-eso si que era raro**

**-Hai!-asistio positiva-Tu no?-**

**-P-Por supuesto que si!-atino con la sorpresa-Quedémonos aquí...-**

Aun sabiendo y eso podria traerles problemas,acepto.

Que tan malo podia ser pasar la noche en ese lugar?

Eso debio de preguntarselo apenas le dijo que queria notaba a leguas las dobles intenciones tenian sus palabras y el,como era tan idiota,se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Una vez que se apagaron las luces y murio el pueblo,comenzo la busqueda de donde pasar la noche.

Con lo conocidos que eran,terminaron por ir a la otra en la pequeña casa de una anciana **"MUY AMABLE".**

Y,aunque su hospitalidad era un tanto sospechosa,no la al diminuto hogar para hacerle compañía y descansar para asi,bien temprano reunirse con los demas.


	46. STAGE046: EL ABRAZO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.046: EL ABRAZO+**

_**-Adelante, como en su casa...-**_

Y aunque esas palabras les habian sonado un tanto sospechosas,aceptaron la hospitalidad de la anciana.

Dijo y los habia visto dando vueltas por los alrededores y,que como vivia sola,habia suficiente espacio para ellos dos.

Estaban tan perdidos y desorientados que,no lo pensaron dos veces y le dijeron que **"SI".**

Compartieron con ella la cena y un par de palabras.Y,asi como si los mandaran,se fueron a sido un dia largo,para todos y tenian algo en tres querian...

**DESCANSAR.**

La mujer los guio hasta la habitacion habia libre y les abrio la puerta,dandoles las buenas noches con una cordial sonrisa.

Luego,simplemente,desaparecio.

Luffy se quedo colgado de eso y entro al cuarto,luego de que Nami lo llamara 10 el algo no iba bien,pero...

Como la imaginacion le volaba demasiado ultimamente,paso por alto el pensamiento y se fue a lo suyo de una vez.

Y ahí,lo llamo la antes en su corta vida habia visto una cama tan pequeña como esa.

Definitivamente,la anciana no habia vivido sola toda su la habia acompañ,un hijo o...una explicaba el porque del tamaño tan diminuto tenia.

Se miro con su navegante por un largo rato,como si estuvieran decidiendo quien dormiria ahí y quien en el suelo.

Claro y sabia donde le tocaria a el,pero...

**-Es...realmente pequeña...-observo la chica**

**-Ni que lo digas...-siguio su deduccion**

**-No podemos dormir ahí...-sentencio-Los dos...-**

**-Supongo y no...-eso lo alivio un poco**

**-Tendremos que hacernos espacio...-deducio al final y,de una,se quito la playera**

**-O-Oi!-le llamo la atencion de ver ignoraba su presencia-M-Matte!-tiro luego-N-No hagas eso!-**

**-Que te sorprendes?-cuestiono tirandole la prenda en la cara-Si ya me has visto asi antes...-**

**-E-Esas fueron circunstancias diferentes...-se defendio**

**-Ya...-no le dio mucha importancia-No exageres...-dijo despreocupada y se bajo la pollera bien abajo**

**-L-Lo digo en serio,Nami...-le siguio peleando-D-Deja de hacer eso...-le amenazo-Q-Que nos ves y estoy aquí?-**

**-En cambio y seas un holograma...-se le burlo-Por supuesto y se estas aquí,Luffy...-tiro de verle la cara**

**-Entonces,ya no te desvistas en mi presencia!-grito a los cuatro vientos-Acaso quieres y me enferme?-**

**-Que ya no exageres...-repitio y le tiro la falda sin esperar-Y...-dio vueltas un poco de solo verlo-Quitate eso y ven aquí...-le ordeno ya en su lugar de la cama**

**-N-Ni que estuviera loco!-se nego-Dormire en el suelo!-**

**-No seas caprichoso...-intento hacerle cambiar de parecer-Ven aquí de una vez...-**

**-Que no!-grito sin dar brazo a tocar**

**-LUFFY...-le llamo con instinto asesino y ahí,temblo**

**-S-Si?-le siguio el juego**

**-Podrias venir aquí?-termino amable y gentil**

**-S-Seguro...-le hizo caso sin quejarse-E-En un minuto...-**

Y tardo en tirar las ropas de su navegante y quitarse las ,estaba siendo sometido por ella y no podia ,aun estaba vengandose por el beso de la mañ de todo...

_**-Solo salio?Ya veras que me sale a mi!- **_

Despues de ese anuncio,vino el golpe y bien que le dolio.

No habia parado desde ese entonces y,una vez podia hacerlo,ella queria...Debio de verlo antes,cuando le dijo y queria pasar la noche con el y en la .Era la unica manera de estar a solas y sin que los demas interrumpieran,pero...

Que ya no habian estado asi de apegados?Si,solo que el lo recordaba a unico le venia a la mente,cada vez pensaba en ello,era el golpe se dio contra la puerta de su camarote y el beso esa chica le dio,para comenzar ...

**NADA MÁS.**

Eso explicaba el repentino dolor que sintio cuando se desperto el dia sido por el maltrato a su espalda y,a otras partes de su cuerpo en casa de esa anciana pasaba lo mismo,estaba seguro y a la mañana,tambien recordaria pedazos del encuentro cuerpo a como el de la primera vez que,lo recordaba a la perfeccion.

Pero,quizas era por el hecho de Sanji los habia esos momentos,estaba asustado y queria huir,pero...

Cuando el rubio entro,destruyendolo todo,lo primero que hizo fue no poder terminar las pensamiento,lo llevo a atraerla a su persona y estrecharla a su no se le escaparia.

**-Que pasa?-le pregunto enseguida**

**-Estabas un poco lejos...-respondio**

Esas palabras callaron todo lo demas y los llevaron al sueño,unidos por un que,los mantendria unidos hasta...


	47. STAGE047: LA BLUSA

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.047: LA BLUSA+**

_**-Estabas un poco lejos...-**_

Y y si lo estaba,o no.

La cosa era que el lo habia sentido alguna manera,la corta distancia le parecio larga y la unica manera de romperla...

**FUE CON ESE ABRAZO.**

Tal como ese que ella supo darle alguna ,comparado con el de ese entonces,el de esa chica habia sido mucho mejor.

Despues de todo,le habia salvado de dar cara contra el dudas,le debia una y una muy grande.

Para cuando desperto,nublado por el recuerdo,ella ya no estaba.

Se incorporo a medias,encontrando su ropa a un lado y la puerta ser y se habia levantado antes que el,como de de todo...

**ERA DEMASIADO ACTIVA.**

Unas cuantas veces,llego a pensar y detestaba dormir,por lo poco que lo claro,el se habia acostumbrado a seguir los pasos de terminado por copiarlo en algunas cosas.

Aunque en otras...

**NO SE PARECIAN EN NADA DE NADA.**

En eso,recordo y habian quedado en ir temprano con los demas.

Despues de todo,habian pasado la noche fuera y lo mas seguro era... debian de estar un tanto preocupados.

Desaparecerse asi porque si,sin decir nada...

Desde cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas?

_**-Si quieres y nos quedemos un rato mas,por mi esta lo que tu quieras,Nami...-**_

Y habia sido por esas escuchar lo que tanto tenias ganas de habian terminado,en la otra punta del pueblo,a metros de esos eran sus amigos.

Tardarian horas en regresar,era sol les caeria encima,si no se daban de todo...

No tenia ni la mas palida idea de que horas eran,si habia dormido mas de la cuenta,si no...

**NO SABIA NADA.**

Aunque por como daba la luz en el suelo,debia de ser ,la hora del desayuno.

Eso le recordo y tenia eso se habia habia comido nada desde habia cerrado a medias los ojos.

Si,se habia quedado despierto mas de la cuenta,porque algo no le sonaba bien.

Vigilo el sueño de la chica tenia al lado,casi toda la noche,hasta que el sueño le gano y no quedo otra que...

**CAER DORMIDO.**

Quizas por eso,se alisto ligero y salio al corredor,llamandola a gritos.Y ahí,la encontro.

Estaba ayudando a la anciana con la ropa sucia y otras cosas de por ahí.

Entonces,suspiro demasiado perseguido,como podria una vieja de tan buen corazon hacerles daño?Con que proposito?Sonrio al rato de oirle los **"BUENOS DIAS" **y se le acerco,para al menos,ser util en lo ultimo.

El almuerzo cayo rapido y ahí,decidieron regresar con los perdido la mitad del dia,estando junto a esa mujer y tardarian mas de la cuenta,si de una,no se le...

**-Bien...-solto de abrir la puerta-Ya nos vamos...-anuncio**

**-Gracias por todo...-tiro por los dos**

**-Gracias a ustedes...-los corrigio-Hace años que no tenia visitas...-les informo-Nadie viene por aquí...-**

**-Nos veremos pronto...-prometio-Y traeremos a nuestros amigos tambien...-**

**-Estare esperando por ese dia...-confeso con una media sonrisa**

**-Cuidese mucho...-fue cordial**

**-Ustedes tambien...-**

Y asi,con el gesto contento y las manos unidas,partieron de regreso con el resto de la tripulacion.

Habian sido lindos los dias esos,seguramente...

**-Tiene un buen corazon...-agrego al rato**

**-Eh?-con eso,le llamo la atencion**

**-Esa anciana...-aclaro-No lo crees?-**

**-Si...-no le nego-Tienes razon...-**

**-Regresaremos algun dia...-prometio**

**-Hai!-**

Y de solo ver la felicidad pintada en el rostro de su navegante,sonrio bien grande.

Sin dudas,esa promesa seria un pedazo mas de si se mancharia con como esas lagrimas mojaron la blusa de esa muchacha,marcando el comienzo de esa era...

**SU HISTORIA.**


	48. STAGE048: EL RETAZO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.048: EL RETAZO+ **

Volvieron a zapar de solo regresar a Sunny Go.

Habian estado lo suficiente en esas tierras y estar tan a la vista del enemigo,terminaria por traerle problemas.

Y,estaban tan tranquilos que,si algo llegaba perturbar esa paz,no dudaria en mandar todo al demonio.

Por primera vez,podia respirar dejaria y eso se echara a perder y mucho menos,por ser quien era.

Mucho menos,por ser...

**-Luffy...-si,por ser ese-Estas despierto?-**

Distinguio facilmente y era Nami.

Eran horas tempranas,el unico estaba despierto era Sanji,porque le tocaba la demas...

**DORMIAN.**

Y si,el tambien estaba en ...

Si lo habia llamado,por algo eso,no dudo en voltear y verle a los ojos;notando cuan cerca estaba de...

**-Ohayo...-le saludo con una sonrisa-Dormiste bien?-**

**-O-Osu...-afirmo a medias-T-Tu?-**

**-Tambien...-la oyo bien feliz**

**-Por cierto...-busco cambiar de tema-Que haces despierta?-curioseo-Es muy temprano aun...-**

**-Queria preguntarte algo...-respondio ligera**

**-Que cosa?-tiro atento**

**-Le diremos a los demas?-no espero ni dos segundos**

**-A los demas?-repitio-Sobre que?-**

**-De nosotros...-fue clara-De que mas?-**

**-Sobre eso,yo...-comenzo y no termino**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-le informo-Creo y ya es el momento...-**

**-Por mi no hay problema...-se unio a la idea-Mientras tu estes segura...-**

**-Lo estoy...-afirmo**

**-Bien...-sonrio por eso-Hablaremos con ellos en el almuerzo,entonces...-**

**-Aun no hemos desayunado...-le marco-Que tal si lo hacemos ahí?-**

**-Esta bien por mi...-asistio-Si tu lo quieres asi...-**

**-Hai!-solto festiva**

Y se le quedo llego a pensar jamas y ella seria la primera en decidirse a decirselo a los y el...

**SE LOS DIRIA PRIMERO.**

Pero,una vez mas,le gano de antemano y...salio perdiendo.

Claro,estaba acostumbrado a perder con ella,pero...

Era necesario tanto?Despues de todo,estaban juntos.

Pese a haber cortado por un par de dias,habian vuelto a que estar el uno al a par del otro.

Pero,como siempre,ella estaba un peldaño mas arriba en la larga escalera de sus sueños y el,bien abajo.

Sujetado de su mano con todas sus fuerzas,para no volver a perderla.

**NUNCA MÁS.**

Se quedo largo rato viendole la sonrisa y se perdio en cada uno de los detalles ella tenia.

Hasta que cerro los ojos y cayo tendida sobre su hombro.

**-Sin dudas es muy temprano para ti...-acoto de verla dormida**

Y acostumbrada a madrugar,pero no tanto.

Quizas y habia estado pensando en ello,durante la noche y apenas se decidio,se lo hizo saber.

Probablemente,lo de ese pueblo habia terminado por asegurarle,cuan verdadero era lo que juntos tenian y...

**-A fin de cuentas,termino por pasarte lo mismo...-susurro acariciandole la mejilla-Te enamoraste de mi...-**

Aunque la certeza de los hechos le habia llegado un poco tarde,se sentia feliz de tenerla consigo.

A fin de cuentas,la apuesta hecha con Usopp,los habia cambiado mucho a ambos y...

Nami habia terminado por pasar por lo mismo que las mismas sensaciones,por las mismas situaciones.

La historia habia girado en su entorno y nunca se habia puesto a pensar que,no solo el era el confundido...

**ELLA TAMBIEN.**

Bueno,no podia quejarse.

Esa chica lo acompañaba en todo,absolutamente en todo.

Despues de lo vivido y compartido,podia decirlo fuerte y uno.Y que uno!Totalmente opuestos y a la vez,bien el mismo se lo ...

Era juntos y,como en un principio,Nami era el retazo esencial de ese era el.

**EL RETAZO ESENCIAL DE MONKEY..**


	49. STAGE049: LA CONFESION

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.049: LA CONFESION+**

_**-A fin de cuentas,termino por pasarte lo enamoraste de mi...-**_

Lo mas certero que habia dicho en los ultimos tiempos,eso.

Definitivamente,pensaba poco,pero...cuando se ponia,tenia razon.

Habia tardado un poquito en darse cuenta,pero...

Hacia buen rato y esa chica estaba enamorada de el.Y eso que penso tendria que buscar la manera,despues de cómo se habian dado las cosas,pero...

Parecia ser y su torpeza habia terminado por ,hasta mas de la cuenta.

Y que bien se sentia eso!Tocaba el cielo con las manos,por poco y veia el cielo y las estrellas.

**TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO.**

Que complicado lo de una vez,suspiraba por ello,pero...

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar solo y mas si era con Nami.

Costaba admitirlo,pero...esa chica hacia buen rato y tenia su corazon.

Desde el momento en que la vio,se quedo habia visto nunca a nadie asi.

Que lo decia todo con los ojos,sin necesidad de hacer uso de las palabras.

**SINTIO DESNUDA SU ALMA EN ESE INSTANTE.**

Y fueron segundos,pero...le bastaron para decidir dar con ella,a toda costa.

Y tuvo suerte o,fue obra del destino,volvio a encontrarsela enseguida.Y ahí,algo nacio.

Algo dentro de los dos,algo mas alla de la amistad y los lazos que los mayores llamaban...

**AMOR.**

Incluso los piratas podian sentirlo,estaba sorprendido.

Para el que lo mas importante era su sueño y la promesa con Shanks...

Todo cambio cuando la vio.Y cambio de un momento a otro,siquiera se lo vio asi de repente y...

**NO LO PUDO EVITAR.**

Y mucho menos,a todo lo que vino por lo de Arlong.

Cuanto habia sentido en esos momentos,ademas de sus deseos de liberarla,de ayudarla.

Cuanto habia sentido en ese par de lagrimas habia soltado en silencio,siendo el enemigo testigo.

Cuanto habia sentido de verla cerca y a espera de sus palabras.

Cuanto habia sentido,cuanto!

Habia pasado tanto desde esa pelea,tanto pero tanto que...sentia y no era el mismo que en ese entonces.

Ese que lucho por protegerla,por devolverle lo que era suyo...

Hacia buen rato y habia dejado de ser ese,pero...Nami aun lo veia como el que de veras era.

**NAMI AUN LO VEIA COMO LUFFY.**

Y,se sentia tan lindo eso que,no queria arrancarlo de embargo...

Los pensamientos,no lo llevarian a ningun algo tenian que afrontar,juntos.

Para cuando desperto de su repentino ensimismamiento,estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina;acompañado por su navegante.

Tiro a verla,de sentir el lazo de sus manos mas fuerte.Y ahí,la entrada de ese mundo ajeno se abrio.

**ESTANDO TODOS DENTRO.**

Su gesto cambio a uno decidido y avanzo en compañía de esa se lo habia dicho a Zoro,que no iba a renunciar a ,por primera vez,no iba a retroceder.

Entonces,ya era hora de...

**-Minna...-los llamo a todos-Nami y yo...-hablo por los dos-Tenemos algo que decirles...-**

Su misterio alerto a mas de uno y la duda le nacio de nuevo.

Como se los diria?Que palabras usaria?Sabia y Nami lo acompañaba,que habia sido decisión de ambos,pero...

El tener que hablar el,lo hacia todo demasiado complicado y no sabia por donde ,ella leyo su pensamiento y en medio de una mirada complice,le hizo sentir seguro.

No iba a retroceder,sin importar lo que el resto dijese,no iba a retroceder.

**JAMAS.**

Entonces,rompio el lazo tenia con esa y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos,para supieran y era algo vez que todos fijaron sus ojos en el,tomo aire y,simplemente...

**LO DEJO SALIR.**

**-Minna...-volvio a decir-Nami y yo...-repitio-Estamos juntos...-**


	50. STAGE050: EL UNIVERSO

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.050: EL UNIVERSO+**

_**-Minna,Nami y yo...estamos juntos...-**_

Esas palabras desataron todas expresiones en el rostro de los demas.

Que demonios acababa de decir?Que estaban juntos?Como era posible eso?

Sanji intento colgarlo,pero...le gano el trauma y termino por quedarse en un rincon de la enorme cocina.

El resto parecia haberselo tomado mejor.

Zoro ni articulo palabra,solo sonrio a lo sabia.

Robin completo la sonrisa del espadachin,bien abierta.

Brook solo se digno a reir y decir mil veces lo mismo.

**FELICITACIONES.**

En cambio,Usopp y los otros,lloraban al unisono.

Estaban mas que el narizotas que,habia sido quien habia desencadenado todo entre los dos,desde la apuesta.

**LE DEBIAN UNA.**

Tardaron un tanto en desayunar,puesto que el cocinero tardo en recuperarse.Y,respondieron sin quejarse al sin fin de preguntas de **"ALGUNOS INTERESADOS".**

Apenas pudieron tomar un poco de aire,luego de lavar los que el rubio de los dejo de labor,por haberle ocultado semejante **"DESGRACIA".**Supieron entonces y tardaria en aceptar el presente tenian embargo,Luffy estaba tranquilo y demas los apoyaban y eso...lo hacia sentir aun mas seguro de habia tomado la decisión correcta.

**LA DE ESTAR CON ESA CHICA.**

Ya en cubierta,clavo sus brazos en el petril y se digno a sentir la brisa del lio se habia armado,tan solo por un dia que tenia ganas de matar lo que no lo dejaba solo eso,habia dado un gran habia cercionardo de sus sentimientos por Nami y se lo habia hecho y a su manera,nunca hubiera conseguido tal avance.

Parecia ser y le debia las gracias a cierto mentiroso de a bordo.

**-Ya...-tiro al aire-Se las dare mas tarde...-sentencio-Usopp puede esperar...-**

Y si,para el todo lo demas podia menos menos Nami.

Que,no sabia donde se habia habian separado hacia un par de minutos y habia prometido regresar pronto,pero...

Las veces volteo atrás,ni rastros de ,se habia entretenido con ,con que?

**-Llega tarde...-se quejo-Nami...-**

Y basto dijese eso,para sentir ese lazo calido tanto conocia.

Una vez mas,le habia leido el mas conectados de lo que la misma persona y a la vez,dos completamente diferentes.Y todo por...

**-Gome...-se disculpo-Llego tarde?-**

**-Para nada...-le mintio-Llegas justo a tiempo...-**

**-Que bien...-**

Tras la alegria de esa frase,el abrazo se rompio y cortos pasos la llevaron a estar a su a verla cuando copio su posicion y,de inmediato,sus ojos se encontraron.

Y ahí se quedo en ella y en todo lo que veia en su ,era demasiado especial como para ser ...

**LO ERA Y ESO ERA LO QUE IMPORTABA.**

Y le regalo la mejor y mas grande de sus sonrisas por ser quien era y por estar ahí.Por hacerle asi de feliz como lo hacia,por hacerle sentir asi como se hacerle quien hacia buen rato era.

**POR HACERLE SER LUFFY.**

Y no solo eso.

Tambien...

**-Nee,Luffy...-su voz rompio el encanto-Tengo algo que decirte...-**

**-Que cosa?-sono mas dulce de lo normal**

**-Tu parte del trato...-hablo del pasado-Ya cumpliste con ella...-**

**-Que bien...-**

Y aunque queria decirle eso y mucho mas,se limito al silencio y a verla asi de feliz como la veia.

A filos de la brisa marina y del sol que apenas y los habia imagen mas perfecta que Luffy,no la habia.

Y,atesorandola bien adentro,le tomo de las manos y la atrajo bien a si,para contemplarla mas de cerca y tambien para sellar todo con un unico y ultimo beso.

Entonces,lo sintio todo.

Ese lio de sentimientos,ella le despertaba...esos que,a la vez,eran compartidos.

**ESOS MISMOS EL LE DESPERTABA.**

En medio de ese beso,.pudo sentirlos todos.A cada uno de ellos y por como nunca antes,aprendiendose cada uno de sus nombres;encontrando facilmente al mas importante de todos que lo ataba rotundamente a su navegante.

Y la apego aun mas a su cuerpo,marcando cada linea suya con sus dedos,para asi tomarla de su una vez por todas.

Su camino a medias,habia nuevo acababa de se diferenciaria del anterior,pero...

La unica cosa distinta,quedaria clara y a la vista,en todo para el y para ella.

Y tomo la certeza bien con fuerza,ahondando aun mas ese beso,para no desprendersele jamas.

Ya todo estaba dicho,ya todo estaba hecho...solo restaba sostenerse de esas,alguna vez supieron ser...

**SUS MANERAS DE ENAMORARLA.**

**+THE END+**

Minna-san!

Al fin he llegado al final de ste fic ^^

El mas largo de mis LuNa y el ultimo en mi lista XD

Sip, ia todos stan completos, por lo q… no habra uno nuevo por aki hasta tener alguna idea en mente

Aun asi, doy gracias a kienes me han leido hasta ahora

No solo aki, si no tambien en otros fandoms

Y, agradezco a kienes han seguido ste fic y las 15 reviews ^^

Spero q, aunk ia haya terminado, siga teniendo mas coments

Por el momento, ste es el final junto con algunos capitulos d relleno XD

Pero, sten atentos!

Puede y tenga una continuación jjje

No es probable, pero… quizas mi proximo LuffyxNami, salga de la idea d ste ^^

Hasta ntonces, m despido

Nos vmos pronto!

**AtTo: RufixNami**


End file.
